A Wish Come True RAW
by LynxTiger-Kerica
Summary: ES inside: no editing done: At exactly midnight a shooting star flashes by in both SD and AZ. Two girls of 16 make a wish at the same time and end up in the YYH world. Enjoy! :COMPLETE: :WARNING OLD:
1. The Shooting Star

The Shooting Star

Summery: At exactly midnight a shooting star flashes by in both SD and AZ. Two girls of 16 make a wish at the same time and und up in the YYH world. Enjoy!

Extended Summery: Its 25 minutes to midnight and two girls, both 16, slip outside to get some air. They walk around and when it's almost midnight a shooting star flashes by. Though they're wanted in the world they're in, they always felt like they didn't belong. So, they make a wish at the same time. After that they see the star turn in its course and split in two directions.

Author's Note: This might be cliché now and again, but I hope you like it anyway! By the way, the two girls are both me and my friend that I share this account with, _**NOT **__OC_s!

Kerica & Lynx

P.S. If this ends up being like someone else's (it happens), I didn't know. This is being written off the tops of my friend's and my heads, so notify me if you have a friend with something similar. And also…WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except ourselves of course.

Key for this chapter:

Bria – plain/regular

Rachel – _italic_

Songs: underlined

The Shooting Star

A young woman of 16 sighed as she lay on her bed in the darkness of her room. She couldn't sleep at all, so she played her CD. Skipping to song four, she listened to the music and sang the lyrics softly,

"This world will never be/What I expected/And if I don't belong/Who would have guessed it/I will not leave alone/Everything that I own/To make you feel like it's not too late/It's never too late

(Chorus)Even if I say/It'll be alright/Still I hear you say/You want to end your life/Now and again we try/To just stay alive/Maybe we'll turn it all around/'Cause it's not too late/It's never too late

No one will ever see/This side reflected/And if there's something wrong/Who would have guessed it/And I have left alone/Everything that I own/To make you feel like/It's not too late/It's never too late

(Chorus)  
The world we knew/Won't come back/The time we've lost/Can't get back/The life we had/Won't be ours again  
This world will never be/What I expected/And if I don't belong  
Even if I say/It'll be alright/Still I hear you say/You want to end your life/Now and again we try/To just stay alive/Maybe we'll turn it all around/'Cause it's not too late/It's never too late/Maybe we'll turn it all around/'Cause it's not too late/It's never too late (It's never too late)/It's not too late/It's never too late…"

_She was a night owl. That's what she claimed anyway, loved night more then she liked the day. At least in the night, she was able to live in her own thoughts and dreams without anyone badgering her about living in a world that was non-existent._

_She sat down on her swing, Ipod in hand, and her daydreaming started to flow to her mind through the song that was playing, "__Here's to the night you felt alive, here's to the tears you knew you'd cry, here's to goodbye tomorrow's gone and come to soon__." She sighed, yeah, this song told her life, that's for sure. _

_"Rachel! You'll catch a cold without a jacket."_

_Yet her dream shattered. _

_"I'll come in soon." Was a grumbled reply, and the window shut. She was wearing a shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and she felt fine. She didn't need a jacket._

This song always made her cry, so now hot tears ran down her cheeks. She watched the neon-green numbers on her CD/radio/alarm clock shifted to say 11:38. Now, she always had her clock set a few minutes ahead, so it was actually 11:35. She wiped her eyes and let out a calming puff of air, "Might as well get dressed…" she mumbled to herself when there was a break in the song. Getting up she stopped the CD and began to look for an outfit.

She grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt and then a dark red short-sleeved vest/shirt. It was the middle of May – Saturday May 16th to be exact – but it was still chilly now and again at night. The teen sifted through her pants and found her black leggings. She slipped on her black and red fingerless gloves before putting on her blood-red watch on her left wrist. Donning her outfit she looked at the watch; it was now fifteen minutes till midnight.

_Rachel sighed; she stared at the bright stars that shined above her. She was smart, yet she lived in a sheltered place, that couldn't live up to her advance ways. She wanted to be challenged, to have an adventure, "__Is it too much to ask for__?"_

The last thing she did was open her blinds and windows. The three cats she had jumped in them: Lily and Pippin in one, Harlequin in the other. After giving cuddles to Lily, she grabbed her tennis shoes and went drown stairs as quietly as possible in her black-socked feet. Luckily, the dogs didn't start making a racket even after she got on the porch. She locked the door with the keys she got from her rain jacket and grinned when they didn't go off even then.

_Rachel glanced around, she loved being in the graveyard at this time of night, maybe her mother didn't mind her walking. She jumped off the swing and walked to the graveyard that was only by the back of her house._

She quickly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her denim cap and slipped out the door. She got to the edge of her walkway, "Alright, Brianna, you got fifteen minutes. Which way? The Fairgrounds or head to the Playground?" the teen said to herself as she put her shoulder-length chocolate hair in a ponytail and looked from side to side. She sighed and turned right, headed in the direction of the School.

A few minutes passed and Brianna sighed, "Right now I feel…" broke off as she heard the leaves in the tree rustle and grinned, "Just like a leaf on a breeze." She began to sing the song that ran through her head. The leaves had crackled again ominously, a sure sign that was trying to tell her she was going the wrong way.

_Rachel blinked as she kept staring up at the stars upward, she only ran half way and then decided to walk. Sadly, since she was so used looking down to hide her eyes before anyone else, she tripped against the ground and hit her head. She groaned and got up. __**'Ouch.'**__ She thought to herself and then finally jumped a fence; she was getting nearer to the graveyard. Call her gothic, and call her idiotic, but this was her life, she loved the dead, for they listened._

However, her usually snap-reaction mind was too busy concentrating on the lyrics to notice, "Who knows where it's blowin'/Who knows where it's goin'/I find myself somewhere I – I never thought I'd be/Going round in circles…" Footsteps sounded with hers, but no one was anywhere near, and she raised an eyebrow as she looked around. Nothing felt like something bad was going to happen, for once, "Thinking about you and me…"

Brianna suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked ahead of her. She had changed direction, and was now heading toward the Fairgrounds. She heard an echo with her voice, "_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say/What do I do now - so much has changed__…_" _'This is freaky…then again, I'm freaky…so…' _she chuckled and looked at her watch, _'Seven minutes…'_ She quickened her pace but this time headed in the direction she should have gone before.

Many minutes past and then Brianna started the song up again, the echo joining her flawlessly, "_Nothing I have ever known – has made me feel this way/Nothing I have ever seen…_" she and the echo skipped a line on purpose, "_But here I am - ready for you/I'm turnin', I'm fallin' – I hear my home callin'__…_" her feet started going a bit faster as she passed her house. "_Hey - I've never felt somethin' so strong – oh no/It's like nothing I've ever known__…_" she glanced down and once she got to a separation crack of concrete stones, she used it as a push-off point as she started running.

"_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say/What do I do now - so much has changed/Nothing I have ever known – has made me feel this way/Nothing I have ever seen/But here I am - ready for you/I'm turnin', I'm fallin' – I hear my home callin'/Hey - I've never felt somethin' so strong – oh no/Its like nothing I've ever known__..." Rachel stood right in the middle of the grave yard and looked up. She was right between two graves of her only friends, that both died in a tragic car accident, drinking, of course, "So many stars," She murmured. "OH! Look!"_

"_Now you're the one I'm looking for/You're the one I need__…_" Brianna paused and blinked as she stood in the middle of the Fairgrounds. She sensed she was singing to…no, defiantly not _to_, but w_ith_ someone. She heard someone's hard breathing in-time with her own. Looking at her watch again, "_Two minutes…_" the echo said _with_ her, just as it had while singing, "_You're the one that gives me – a reason to believe__…"_

"_Now you're the one I'm looking for/You're the one I need/You're the one that gives me – a reason to believe__…" Why did it feel like someone was right beside her? Rachel glanced up and then saw a shooting star. She smiled, so pretty._

Cutting off the song for the moment, Brianna looked up and saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and the same voice came to her ears as they spoke the same wish, "_I wish to be take to the world I belong, where I will be of use, wanted…even loved by someone special, and this place __**we**__ can be forever._"

Brianna grinned after she and this echo said _**we**_, as if the echo knew she was talking in-time with her as well. She saw the star turn in its course and split in two directions. "What the…" that was her voice alone. She glanced at her watch once more, "_It'll be midnight in six seconds…_" she and the echo, "Go figure, huh?" her only. She noticed this question was directed at the echo.

_**Five.**_

"_Yeah, Bria," the echo responded and a spirit-hand slipped into Brianna's._

_**Four.**_

Bria's eyes widened and watched as the one split was coming at her with lightning speed, "Rachel?"

_**Three.**_

"_Following a star - has lead to where you are__…" Rachel's voice whispered the next part of the song, "None other. But call me Lynx, when we're there…"_

_**Two.**_

Bria grinned, "It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now…" after saying the last part she reached her free hand out to the split star part meant for her, and Rachel did the same, "You got it." Their hands squeezed as if to reassure the other they were still together.

_**One.**_


	2. There

There

There

Brianna let out a soft sleepy rumble from her throat and nuzzled her pillow like she always did when she was just waking up. She shifted farther up and went to move her left hand, but felt it slightly brush over something soft. Stopping before she completely removed it, she looked with confusion at what was under her hand, and saw another hand. She clenched it lightly and memory shot through her.

"Rachel…" Bria murmured and then smirked, "Lynx, I mean." She removed her hand and looked at the lump that shifted, "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up."

Rachel groaned and swung her free hand over her eyes, her favorite way of saying, 'Whatever you want to tell me, leave it.' In other words, she was asleep, and she was planning on staying that way. The dream was just too cool not to let go off.

"Lynx…you know when we're out I'll call you Lynx, but by ourselves, I'll call you Rach…" That was more of an out-loud note/thought than anything, but it works. She grinned and poked the girl, "It's me, love. Bria…"

Rachel growled in her sleep and finally said, "If you wanted to wake me up mom, hot water would have been prefect, now please tell me what you want." She finally pulled her arm away and suddenly was staring into bright ocean blue eyes, "What?!" She let out a surprised yelp and sat up fast enough to pop her back. Wincing she rubbed it and glanced at her, "How the hell? When did we? _How_?"

Brianna looked straight into light green eyes and grinned, "Last night, remember? That 'dream' you thought it was?" she could still taste the reason why the teen had tried to wave her away. She interlocked her left hand with Rachel's right like they had the night before. Her eyes widened as she felt her memory of the 'dream' shoot through from her point of view to Rachel and then Rachel's point of view shot through her.

"Yeah," Rachel murmured, wondering how the hell she was looking at herself in the memory. She smiled fondly at it though. Maybe it was just the aftershock, "Well, where did we land? We're not in a middle of a cornfield with some weird design that you can only see when you're looking up."

Bria laughed and shook her head, "Well, I know we're in Japan," she said looking Rach up and down.

"…" Rachel blinked, "How do you know? I mean this pla…" She glanced at Bria even more closely, never seeing a picture of her online friend, she knew all to well, that she had a bit of tan…and… "Are you sick?"

"Sick?" Bria raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Then why the hell are you so _white_?" She empathized.

Bria looked at herself and blinked. Her skin was really pale like she hadn't seen a sun for years while Rachel's had the skin tone of someone who _was_ Japanese. And she knew Rach was _not_ Japanese, "Well, there goes that theory…I thought we were in Japan…but now I'm not so sure…" she pouted and _anime_ tears sprouted from her eyes.

Rachel immediately got scared, "Bria?"

The anime tears went away once she blinked and looked at Rachel with a tilt of her head; a very _anime_-like tilt of the head.

"Why are you staring, or at least doing things that Botan, or Shigure, or even Tohru would do?" She asked freaked. Her eyes got the scared look of an anime character that was supposed to be funny.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH!!" Brianna screamed and backed off far enough she fell off the two-foot tall bed, "I know at least what _**DIMENTION**_ we're in!" she said as she laid there, dazed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Anime dimension…We just have to find out _which_ anime dimension," Bria answered and rubbed her bottom as she stood.

"Well, let's hope it's not Death Note. I don't want to deal with scary monsters," Rachel sighed.

"You would know more about that one, but yes, I agree with you…let's see…" Brianna looked around, "Hey, this looks like my mom's apartment," she laughed and went to the closet next to the bed, "This has _got_ to be my closet. It has, like, all my favorite clothes from home in it. Then some more that, just with a glance, I LOVE," she laughed and then looked down.

She saw the shoes displayed out across the whole bottom of the closet. There were several different colors of boots, and the black ones had buckles on them. Many tennis shoes along with the ones she had worn the night before. Then there were beautiful shoes meant for dressing-up for a night out. However, they looked like they were also meant for when the said night out went bad and she had to run or something of the sort.

"Nice," Bria smirked and looked up again. The shirts were organized first by season, then in their respective section by color, like they had been at home. Then, the pants were handing on the other side.

"Oops, my bad…got sidetracked…" Bria chuckled sheepishly and then went to the large window and moved the blinds out of the way to show a sliding glass door that looked out into a beautiful Japanese garden, "Nope. Not Death Note. Know why? It's not as grey…look," she stepped aside for Rachel to come over. She noticed for the first time they were wearing nightgowns, not the clothes they had on the night before.

"Just because it's not grey doesn't mean there's no Notes of Death falling from the sky," Rachel said skeptically as she joined Bria at the window/door, "Until we see an anime character at least one of us recognizes, we'll just call this the Uncreated World."

"That works," Brianna nodded and shrugged before she opened the sliding door and then the screen into the Garden, "No, this isn't an apartment complex…just a one-story house with LOTS of space outside…" She looked around. She put on a thinking pose, "I saw a few eps of Death Note… I don't feel anything that would suggest that world…"

"Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and Death Note all have nearly the same sort of style," Rachel concluded "Let's just walk around and see who we run into. If we have bad luck, we may be in a world of nothing BUT anime. Which means…YYH, Bleach, Death Note, Ouran High, Naruto, Fruits Basket, and any others can and could be here, too."

Rachel stretched, "I really don't want to go through portals to find my way home, although anime and manga's been my forte besides music," She turned to Bria.

"Fine," Brianna huffed in defeat. She was used to no one listening to her, but that didn't mean she didn't _despise_ it. Her gut feelings were always right anyway, and she just somehow _knew_ this Uncreated World was _**not**_ DN. Though…it wasn't just gut feeling, she realized. She _felt_ that there wasn't any sort of note-writing-then-people-dieing kind of evilness here.

Of course, her thoughts and feelings were once again left unsaid. _This_ was at least one reason why she had wanted to go to a place where she belonged, so her opinions and even _feelings_ could be said without anyone judging them. _'Then again…old habits die hard…I'll just have to work harder to kill the damn thing,'_ she thought with a mental smirk.

"Let's eat and get dressed first, though, 'Kay?" she pleaded

"Alright," Rachel said with a smile.

--

The two teens walked out the front door and Brianna locked it, "Let's go to town," she smirked at Rach, "And like I said in my out-loud thought when I woke up, I'll call you Lynx while we're out. You wanted me to call you Lynx, anyway."

"True," Rachel smiled, "Might be best, too," She was _still_ cautious. Until she confirmed it wasn't Death Note, it might as well be best to stay under an alias; even if it wasn't. Creators sure knew how to make villains, after all.

"Ok, then you can call me Kerica," Bria smiled, tasting the cautiousness thoughts on her friend. They had found out in the small hour they had eaten and explored their actually very small house that they definitely had _some_ abilities here in this world. Like, for instance, she could taste emotions, thoughts, and _time_.

"'Kay," Rachel promised.

"Then let's go," Bria, now Kerica, said with a soft smile as she put an arm around her sister-friend. The two walked out toward the City that wasn't that far away but yet far enough for a good walk.

--

"Hey, Lynx, I have an idea I wanna try out…Why don't you go explore that shop there while I go in the phone booth?" Brianna suggested as she pointed to an antique store.

"Okay," Rachel did have a thing for antique books that were hardly ever found anymore. Smiling she waved and walked right in.

Bria smiled softly but with a rather sad tinge to it. She shook her head, catching the feeling. _'Stupid depression…'_ she thought and sighed as she went to the booth she had spoken of. Once inside, she flipped open the hip pouch she had around her waist. It was green and zipper-bound so nothing slipped out, but it looked like a flip pouch to fool thieves and such. It buckled around her lower half and had a Velcro thing to hold it through the loop on the jeans to keep it in place.

After getting out the yen she needed, she slipped it in the slot. Something awesome about this whole thing was that she and Rachel could read the Japanese writing like it was actually in English, and somehow understood how yen worked like they had used it all their lives, not for the first time _ever_. The writing part was as they walked through the City for half an hour and looked around.

Then they had discovered the yen part when they were getting some ice cream for a snack to also give them a boost of energy. Also, when they had spoken the language to the shop owner, they had noticed for the first time they had the beautiful accent. What more? The shop owner had understood them perfectly! It was like they had been born there, not just arrived.

Brianna picked up the phone and dialed the number, _'Sometimes here and there someone stares at me – most of the time a little one – because I'm so vampire-pale. It's cool they were fascinated by me, and their parents too.'_

She blink and then laughed softly as she caught herself punching a wrong digit and started over,_ 'Rachel looks fairly normal here except her hair is brown-red, not dark brown or black. Her eyes are also a plant-like light green, not some sort of brown, black, or hazel…'_ She smirked, her ocean-blue eyes sparkling a bit at the realization that she had gotten the Japanese dark-brown hair, _'I feel so much happier here and much more alive. Not…dead, lost, and feel like I don't belong.' _

Brianna put in the right number this time and held her breath, hoping her plan would work. She had absolute _no __**idea **_what-so-ever onhow long-distance worked, especially if it was for somewhere on the other side of the world. Also, this was another _**DIMENTION**_, so there was every possibility she wasn't going to be able to have _ANY_ contact _AT ALL_ with the world her family was in. She hoped that wasn't the case because she _REALLY_ wanted to do this. It was something she had actually been rehearsing in her mind all throughout breakfast.

She heard it ring but still waited attentively. After two rings the phone picked up and Brianna heard a soft rush of air on the other line. Obviously someone had run from the kitchen to the Master Bedroom with all their strength put into that one boost. Well, they definitely knew she was missing. She wondered what time it was over there in South Dakota. Her watch – as she had found out from window-shopping – had been reset to Japan Time. She wondered who had picked up…

"Hello?" said an anxious yet hopeful voice.

Bria gained a rueful smile. It was her mother. "Hey, mom," she greeted carefully.

"Oh my god! Baby, where are you? Are you hurt? Were you kidnapped?" Mom asked hurriedly.

"Hey there, slow down. First, I'm perfectly alright," Brianna soothed, "Second, no, I wasn't kidnapped."

"Alright, then where are you?" Mom asked again, but with more a more calmed tone.

"Finally where I belong, that's where. You'd be too confused if I told you."

"Did you run away? Your stuff is gone…"

"I couldn't have run away with all that furniture, clothes, and whatnot in one simple night, mom. That's crazy and impossible," _'In your world, that is,'_ Brianna thought with a demonic smirk, _'Here, everything is possible.'_

"But…did you run away? What happened?"

"In a way, yes, I did run away. I don't belong there. I was miserable, lost, and felt completely dead. I'm in Japan, but how I got here not even I know," Well, that was half a lie…the shooting star and her and Rachel's wish brought her here. "I feel complete here, mom. Don't even try to look for me. It's too hard to explain and I don't _want_ to be found…"

Bria broke off and her breath caught in her throat, "Tell everyone I love them…hugs and kisses all around…but please understand." She shaded her eyes and tears slipped down, "I love you…but I never felt like I belonged…not loved-belonged, because I am, but like I'm-in-the-wrong-place belong. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Please…mommy…I love you…but…" Brianna paused and gritted her teeth, "I will _never_ come back." With that final note, she hung up.

Crying, she left the booth and tears streamed down her face. Bria walked toward the antique shop doors, trying to wipe the tears away but to no avail. She reached for the handle but suddenly a blast of wind made her fall backwards and into someone's arms.

The arms wrapped around her shoulders and gently pushed her into a standing position, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"What the…" Bria growled with her voice thick with tears. She was now curious as to what had happened, so the tears subsided somewhat and she wiped some away to see clearly. "Thanks…" she said as she turned around. Once she saw who it was her eyes widened, "Well…this is rather interesting…" she cleared her throat and wiped another few tears away that streamed down her cheeks, "Sorry about that, foxy…" she smiled ever-so-slightly at the redhead before her.

Kurama blinked, "Foxy?" He asked.

"Dang it," Bria hit her forehead; "Um…" she looked inside the shop window and saw Rachel was getting her stuff bagged. She turned back to the man with a catty smile, "Wait about 5 seconds," she assured him.

"Okay," Kurama said as he glanced back behind him, when he turned, she was inside the store.

"LYNX!!" Brianna called with urgency, new tears sprouting, "Get out here NOW!!"

Rachel blinked and ran over to her after thanking the clerk for her things, "Nani?" She asked, "What's wrong?" Rachel just stared, but walked out anyway, when she was out, she just stared at Brianna and then back at the character standing there, "Nice cosplay. You have the uniform and the red hair, perfect," She said simply to him. She still was skeptical.

_'What…?'_ Kurama just stared, "Its not cosplay."

Rachel blinked, "What?"

"It's Kurama you idiot!! I freakin' told you it wasn't Death Note, but of course my gut feelings were _ignored_! Why doesn't _anyone_ listen to me?" Bria rambled.

"Death Note?" Kurama asked just looking at the strange girls in front of him. He was mainly worried about the 'cosplay' comment that the red-brown haired girl threw. What world or place was she even from? He 'coughed' and then said, "I don't know what this is about, but I have a feeling that you two know me."

"Know you? Give us a question and I'm sure one of us will be able to answer," Rachel challenged.

Kurama shook his head and gestured around him. Too many people around to be exposed.

Rachel sighed and then said, "Okay then. Yes, we do know you. There. That should be a clean answer."

"Not really, but it's not safe to discuss it here." Kurama told the girl.

"Yo, foxy, isn't that park you and the gang go to somewhere around here that basically no one else goes to?" Bria asked.

Kurama glanced at her, "Yes." He said. Now he knew that it wasn't safe to let them roam around free. Not when they knew that. "Come with me." He decided. Maybe Yusuke would have already contacted Botan. That gust of wind wasn't natural after all.

Rachel stared, "Us. Come with you?"

"You know me, yet don't trust me."

"I still don't know about this," She turned to Bria, "What if we're in a total anime world where different animes clash together and ma…"

"Anime?"

"Do you know Light Yagami? Train Heartnet?"

"No…"

"Okay, that answers that question. We're stuck in this dimension, no others," said Rachel. "Unless…"

"Like I said, it's not safe," Kurama cut her off, "Coming?"

"I guess…You, coming, Kerica?"

Brianna let out a threatening growl at Rachel, "Next time, slow down so I can add my two cents!" she hissed, her eyes changing to look like cat eyes. She then glanced at Kurama, "I know your thoughts, foxy, and you're not sending me back," her tears sprang to life again and she wiped them away angrily, "If the star brought us here, then this is where I belong. I will NEVER go back! Even if I end up not welcome with you or the gang…"

She hissed again, but lightly, not wanting to anger the kitsune. She let go of the door she realized she had been holding and then looked at him again, eyes back to normal, "Lead the way, and I can share with you what the hell is going on, or at least up to a certain point."

Kurama blinked; shooting star? He frowned and looked at Rachel who seemed to be in her own world for the moment, he could see her lips moving and since it was rapid, he could only catch a few words. Shrugging, he said. "Let's go then. You may want to snap your friend out of it. She seems to be rant-daydreaming."

Bria seemed to calm down, at least be putting up a mask, and did what she was told. She grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her toward her, "Look, I know exactly what I'm talking about. I beg you…be at least the _one_ person who listens to me?" she asked, her eyes giving a silent plea.

Rachel stopped ranting and looked at her friend in surprise. She nodded, "Alright," She told her.

"Thank you…" Bria took Rachel's hand and waited until Kurama started leading the way and they were following before shared her memories of the Phone Booth incident. "If you go, I won't stop you…" she whispered, "But for now…stay with me? Once we have that adventure you want, then you can do whatever you desire."

Rachel smiled and then said, "I'll stay, until I had my fill," She sighed, "But do realize that the only thing that may be a factor in keeping me here is a) adventure or b) I fall for someone. And you know how I am about that." After being betrayed by countless people that she tried giving her heart to, she finally closed off and just let Brianna be her sister, and her comfort.

Brianna rested her head on her sister's shoulder, "Thanks. Me too. But I'm still stuck here no matter what. I won't ever leave. I feel complete, here in this world."

Rachel gave her a smile and then said, "Let's see what happens."

"You got it," Bria grinned softly and as they walked into the Park she glimpsed a fleeting blur of black in the trees. She smirked, now _this_ was going to be interesting.


	3. Explanations and Pasts

Explaining and the Gang

Explanations and Pasts

They got into a dense part of the park and Bria had her mask back up, as well as her mind barrier that she had created throughout the years of imagination. They stopped and Bria spoke first, "Alright, Shadow Fire, come out and join us. You and foxy can ask us any question you want, and we will tell you the answer honestly."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

Kurama turned up to the trees and nodded.

"Hiei, Rachel," Brianna answered.

"Hi…" Rachel blinked as a blur appeared right beside Kurama.

Bria smirked, "Kurama met us first, so he asks the first question," she said to the black-haired man before he could even open his mouth.

Hiei let out a growl, but complied and let Kurama speak first.

"Very well then," Kurama glanced at Hiei, but said nothing and turned to them. "First off," he looked at them both, "What were you," He glanced at Rachel who stiffened, "talking about when you were discussing dimensions, and a shooting star," at this he glanced at Brianna.

Rachel looked at Brianna, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"I'd actually like to do the talkin', Rach. It's no problem," Bria told her.

Rachel immediately did a bow with a flourish and took three steps back and sat down cross-legged, already wishing she had at least manga or her D.S. with her.

Bria laughed softly and held out her hand to Kurama, her other in her jeans pocket, "I'll share my memory with you, of last night in the dimension Rachel and I came from. From both of our points of view as well, if you'd like."

"Not mine," Rachel did NOT want them knowing she was at a graveyard. Not when she was already viewed _'crazy'_.

"Fine, I won't then," Bria rolled her eyes and took a few steps toward Kurama, who took one step back, "Come on, I'm not gunna burn you, foxy," she looked at Hiei and nodded to the fox.

Hiei got the message and looked at Kurama, "She's good, Kurama. I don't know what it is about her, but we can trust her."

Kurama glanced at him, but shrugged, "Alright," he stood still. He'd trust her as long as Hiei said that she was good. Other then that, he was running on pure instinct not to trust.

"Relax, foxy," Brianna said soothingly, "I can taste your emotions and thoughts. It's alright," she smiled and reached out and took his hand. She was immediately connected with him and closed her eyes, sharing her memories of the night before and the day leading up to that moment. Once done with that, she shared her information about the Anime and Manga stuff, to give him a bit of extra clarity of what they talked about.

"I see," Kurama blinked at her as they separated, her fingerings lingering just a second or two before she backed off, "So that's what that girl was talking about."

Rachel glared at him just a bit, not soft, but not hard either. Just a 'take me seriously when I say this'. "Lynx," She said, "I'm not a 'girl'."

Kurama nodded, "Right, my apologizes."

"Accepted," she folded her legs up to her chest and laid her head down.

Kurama looked at Hiei, "Any questions?"

Hiei looked at Bria, "Shadow Fire?" he got the info he needed from Kurama's mind when he shared it with him.

Brianna laughed, "It's a nickname, Shadow Fire," she stuck her tongue out anime-like with a wink. She laughed again and looked at Kurama, "It seems you're the question asker, foxy. Shadow Fire doesn't wanna talk much yet tell he knows us more," she grinned.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to her, "Go ahead and ask away," he said to Kurama and then flitted onto the fountain behind them, taking a seat there.

Kurama frowned, it was true that he had a lot of questions, "Okay then," he finally said. "I'll just ask the three basic questions, and consider it to be answered, everything else, can wait," he paused, "Your name, both of your ages, and origins."

"My name is Brianna (Bri-ana), but I'd prefer to be called Bria. Out in public Rachel," she pointed a thumb back at the teen, "And I like to be called Lynx and Kerica, respectively." She giggled when Rachel snorted and then went on to the other two questions, "We're both 16, and were from the United States. I'm from Sou…" she paused, deciding on weather or not she should say the state she'd lived in for most of her life, or the state she was born in. Sighing, she said, "South Dakota…unfortunately. But I was born in California." That took care of that one, "Rach is from Arizona."

Rachel nearly died when Brianna said her name. She actually pretended shake and fall over on her back. Her arms spread, but legs together.

"Hey, if you remember correctly, I said it when we got here, when you asked 'who', and also a few other times after that" Bria turned to the teen and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, one person, now that's two," She said, "My name is Lynx. Pay no heed to her," She lied.

"If that's what you want us to call you," Kurama replied with a shrug, "But I don't see why."

Bria let out a sharp cat hiss at her sister as she tasted the bitter spark of the lie Rachel gave out, but then turned back to Kurama, "Whatever she says. I don't care. I'd just prefer no _lying_…" she sighed, "Next question?" she asked and twirled her finger in an action that meant she wanted him to continue.

"Wait," Hiei spoke up before Kurama did and they all looked at him, "I got a question now…" he paused and looked at the vampire-skinned teen, "Two, actually…"

"Go ahead and ask them both, Shadow Fire," Bria smiled.

"Why can't I look into your mind?"

Brianna blinked, and then half of some silent thing clicked into place in her mind, but she couldn't trace it. She didn't respond, however, because that was only the first question.

"And how can you…_taste_ our emotions and thoughts?" Hiei narrowed his blood red eyes.

That was it. Bria knew the answer to that same exact question she had had all morning. A smile spread across her lips and she stood straighter, "I'm psychic. There's your answer to your second question."

"And my first?" Hiei narrowed his eyes a bit more.

Bria suddenly appeared right in front of him, her face a foot away from his. She felt him shift, "I saw your Jagan glow softly behind that bandana of yours…you're so eager to know because I didn't even flinch or move, though I did feel you. But…that can't be the only reason…" she studied his eyes, looking deep inside them, "You're angry that someone like _me_ can ward off your attempts to penetrate my mind. Yet, you're relieved and curious. What, do you _want_ to know what's inside my head?"

Hiei couldn't believe what he was seeing. This onna had moved from several yards ahead to right in front of him in an instant. No, not even that. He hadn't seen the blur of black that suggested she had flickered somewhere. Now, she was peering into him like he was nothing but clear crystal and plucking his feelings right from him, "What, did you _taste_ that from me?" he sneered and pushed back at her, but she didn't move so he had to stop an inch away from her face.

"No, I can see it."

That caught him completely off guard. He faltered and pulled back to the previous foot. He saw her smirk and noticed her eyes flickered for a moment to look like cat eyes. He stared at her, what had she meant by that?

"Answer me my question first, Shadow Fire. If you say no, then I'll tell your first question, but if you say yes, I will _show_ you."

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and then looked over at her. "Show." Hiei finally said aloud.

Rachel blinked for a bit. Show? Shrugging, she went back to daydreaming.

A demonic yet very regretful smirk crossed her features; "Very well," she put her pointer and middle finger on his forehead right over where his Jagan was, barely touching it, and showed him exactly what was in her mind.

Most of it was pain, loss, abandonment, tears and much more. There was the pain, loss, and abandonment when so-called friends turned their backs on her, or left her out of things, which happened every single time. The only true friend she had who she could call sister was Rachel. Elementary was lots of tears and pain, people tormenting her relationship-wise and through body language. Anyone and everyone back in the stupid school she went to was too afraid to touch her. Elementary had been strike one, in her mind, badly.

Then there was Middle School, the crappy, idiotic cross between Elementary and High School. There was disgust, angry amusement, and just pure anger. She had wanted to hit many people at different points, but her body always held back. A nasty trait she had gained from her mother, yet she was grateful for it at the same time. Here and there she had thoughts of punching or slapping someone even if she went to detention for the first time in her life, but she had never acted, which had made her angrier. Middle School had been strike two.

Then the summer times where no one hung out with her and she was left alone. So much loneliness and the feelings of not belonging surrounded those times.

Finally, he was shown for himself of what she had show Kurama for the final bit, though she skipped the parts with Rachel and all that after the two had woken up and skipped to the phone booth incident. After that, she pulled away and new and fresh tears were in her eyes, streaming down her in hot trails. "You asked, I granted." she said softly and simply as she wiped her tears away and walked back to her previous spot with her eyes shaded.

Kurama looked at Brianna and he felt like he should comfort her, but he didn't know her, even though she showed them her life, and what was in it, he didn't want to cause any more pain, it was best…not to be a comfort at the moment. No, he glanced at the daydreamer, lost in her own world; there was another person that should be explaining. He coughed and looked. Nothing. That girl was either way into her dream, or she was ignoring him completely, either that or she was oblivious. He looked over at Hiei. _**'Your the telepathic one, could you see anything from her?'**_

Hiei was completely silent. He was still too shocked. There was someone who not only knew him, but _understood_ him, at least mostly. He couldn't speak telepathically at the moment. His Jagan seemed just as numb as he was. So, he spoke out loud, "No. She's protected by the onna…"

Kurama looked and then said, "You said your name's Lynx right?" Rachel snapped out of it. "Yeah…"

"…" Kurama bit his lip, how to phase his question… "Bria showed us…"

"You'll just view me as crazy," Rachel snapped finally, "No. I'm not showing you anything. Try me if you want."

Kurama blinked, she had fire. It wasn't the kind of fire that Hiei or Bria possessed, but the sort of fire that Yusuke and Kuwabara possessed.

"Rachel…" Bria's voice was deathly quiet, almost as pale as her skin. She switched to telepathic, _**'Cooperate with him. We may think we know of their world, but we're strangers here. They need to know about us so they can help us figure out what to do next. I'm just as crazy as you are, just do what he requests.'**_

Rachel bit her lip, "…" She looked as Kurama seemed to be talking to Hiei. "Fine." She grouched. "But I will block." She warned, "And only show you what you need to know. My life's story isn't something to cheer over."

"I think, your life's story is important, not anything else." Kurama reasoned. Rachel saw no way out of this and then sighed.

"You're life's story isn't much to cheer about?" Hiei sneered, "You're not the only one, Cat."

She glared at him, "No duh," she hissed. That's when she paused, "Wait, what?!"

"I can smell it on both of you," Hiei raised an eyebrow, "You're Cat Demonesses…yet you're human also. Hanyous, to be exact."

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Another lie. Want me to prove I'm not Cat?"

"Haven't you noticed anything?" Bria asked softly, "It makes absolute perfect sense."

"To me? No." Rachel blinked at Brianna. "I haven't noticed anything. I mean," She frowned looking for the right words and then said, "I can't control wind, I'm not psychic, I'm like Yusuke before he died. Human."

"No…you're not…wait, Wind?" Bria furrowed her brows and her usual self seemed to be coming back, "Damn, that's it. Wind knocked me back into foxy! And that's why my skin's so pale!" She laughed and twirled around, the Wind swirling around her, making her laugh louder. When she faced Rachel again, "Yes…yes I can smell it, too. I can _feel_ it! Rachel, we _are_ Hanyous!" Her eyes were wide and wild with excitement.

Rachel sweatdropped but said nothing about it, "Alright," she agreed. She wasn't psychic, she couldn't control anything, she couldn't _do_ anything, so she supposed that she was just a D class demon. That was fine with her as long as she got adventure. "So, you want my life story? Shall I tell or show?"

"Tell it," Hiei said immediately, holding his head now.

"Sorry if I hurt you…" Brianna said to the fire master.

Hiei waved it aside, his way of saying it was alright. He was actually focusing on Rachel, _wanting_ to hear her story.

"Fine," Rachel leaned back, "I used to go to a school a long time ago that was made for the idiots. While I was trying to break the curve I was framed for doing vandalism, abused when teachers weren't looking, treated like I was trash." She shrugged. "Then I got to a higher school, but that's when I became even worse. I developed clinical depression after a few hits to the face and after my two friends, the only friends I ever had, died in front of me coming home from school. I started using the internet to get away from my problems, anime and manga to make me laugh and feel emotions, videogames for rage. As you can see, I'm a perfect little angel that has a few chance encounters with the Grim Reaper that seems to taunt me like a dog to the bone. Happy?"

Hiei blinked. She acted so cool, calm, and collected. Like it was yesterday's news. "I…guess…" he said and blinked again, "That's how you met Bria, correct? By using that human thing called Internet?"

"Yeah. Only one that listened to me. I told her everything," Rachel glared.

The teen in question kicked her sister's foot lightly, "Be nice," she said. Her mood swings had mad her all calm and happy again, like she had been when they got in the park.

Rachel said nothing, but kept her eyes firmly on the fire demon. Yes, she knew the anime, yes she knew that they were both trustworthy as well as anyone else, but what she did NOT like was them knowing her past.

"They know mine…" Bria said softly, tasting her thoughts, "And mine's no better than yours."

"I never said it was better, or not." Rachel told her swiftly. "I just don't like it. I don't trust them with the information, but I had no choice, but to give it. Otherwise, you would have gladly given it to them, or Hiei would have raised to the challenge and force me to show them. Either way, I lost."

"I would never have done such a thing," The Wind hanyou and Fire master said at the same time defensively.

Rachel stared and then shrugged, "Believe what you will." She said simply. "But I have a feeling that once I denied it, someone would have taken action."

Kurama blinked, "Why are you so distrusting?" He finally asked.

Rachel quickly shut her mouth. Kurama frowned, but said nothing. He could tell by just staring at them, that both girls were broken, but one healed faster, quicker, and was able to smile. But this girl, she had cold eyes, calm, it was like she was partially dead in a sense. Trusted no one but herself and Bria, cared about no one but herself and Bria. "Your friends deaths affected you greatly."

"It's not just their deaths." Rachel said. "But I prefer not to talk."

Kurama nodded. Just like him. Rather keep secrets about the past, then to tell.


	4. Finding Elements

Finding Elements

"Alright, foxy," Brianna said stepping back in front of the said fox, she smiled kindly, as if an apology for the interruption, "Have your questions been answered?"

"Yeah," Kurama turned to Hiei, "Yours?" He asked the fire demon.

"Definitely," Hiei answered.

"Good…wait…" Bria's head snapped up and sniffed the air. She started turned around in circles, her eyes fixed on searching the sky. "It's not there…damn it, only one day and it'll be here for her…" Bria growled to herself, "Why not a couple of days? Why _tonight_?" she huffed and tried to looked through the sky again.

Rachel stared at Bria, "Do what?"

"Your Neko transformation…I can taste it in the _time_," Bria told her, "It's the New Moon tonight."

"…" Rachel sighed and then stood up, "Okay," she said shrugging.

"Whoa, wait, slow down…you said you can't find it…do you mean the moon?" Hiei asked, jumping back to his spot next to Kurama.

Brianna sighed, "Yes, the moon. I've always had a knack of finding it in the sky."

"But it's _daylight_…" Hiei frowned. He'd never seen the moon during daylight.

"The moon, if you look close, can be seen in the day," Rachel told him without a care.

"Precisely," Bria said as she looked at Rach again, "You're going to turn into a _Neko_, Lynx. Tonight. Do you _know_ what that means?" she asked.

"Obviously I turn into a cat," She said rolling her eyes, "Do I have to be like Remus Lupin and be contained, or am I free?"

"Both…but that's NOT what I mean," Bria grabbed her friend's shoulders, "We're just finding out our powers, Lynx. We're far from being D-class, we're somewhere in the upper B-class, but it won't mean anything. Can you tell me _why_?" Obviously she knew, but Rachel wasn't registering it.

"Easy pickings for any demons, but that's for you," She shook her head, "Look, if I'm in the upper-B then I'd have to have some power, look," She touched Bria, "Nothing."

"Come to the fountain," Hiei said suddenly to Rachel.

Rachel blinked, but walked over to where he was. Why did she feel like she walked walking to a death sentence? Or even down an alter? Wait! She shook her head gently, she was just nervous, no harm. She bit her lip.

"Get on the ledge there and step on the water," Hiei told her softly. Damn, had he ever talked this much before? He didn't thing so, but in a way he sort of had to.

Rachel frowned, but carefully got up on the ledge, "Step on the water?" Her foot was just going to sink and what was that going to prove?

Bria realized what he was telling her. "Just do it," she and Hiei said together.

Rachel sighed, "Your nuts." Was the only thing she said and stepped on the water, waiting to hear nothing but a splash as her eyes closed.

But nothing happened. She just stood there, hovering just an inch above the water. And the sprays from the fountain just floated around her in a careful swirl. Rachel wanted to freak, yet she managed to stay calm, "This isn't funny…" She said fear laced in her voice. She was scared, yet she thought it was exciting. She was fearful, but at the same time entranced.

"Flow with it," Bria's soft voice carried to her sister on the Wind she now knew she controlled.

"How in the hell do I do that?!" Rachel nearly yelled panicking.

_**'Calm down,'**_ Hiei said telepathically as he suddenly reached out to take her hand and steadied her, not knowing that she didn't fall through the water like he thought she would. He didn't pull his hand away though, something making him hold a tiny bit tighter. He jumped up and then let go, grabbing her shoulders instead, _**'Concentrate. Don't worry about it. Let if flow through you, and you flow through it,'**_ he said in a soothing voice that surprised even him. He realized the teen was 5ft 3 where he was 5ft 8, not counting the extra height he gained from the ledge.

Rachel bit her lip nodding, she closed her eyes and tried, but she felt so scared, so scared. She bit her lip, trying to block the fear with pain, harder when it didn't work; it was finally when her lip started bleeding when she was able to clear her mind. She was still scared, but the pain made her focus.

Hiei brushed a stray hair from her face as he watched her, trying to send calming thoughts to her, _**'It's alright. This is natural for a hanyou like you…'**_ Oh, crap, he hoped he didn't screw up the whole thing by that statement. He knew all too well _females_ were sensitive. But this one and her friend were even more so.

Rachel didn't take it offensively; instead she kept trying, kept trying, _'Why isn't this working?'_ She thought to herself, _'I feel like I'm going to fall, at the same time, I feel like I'm dropping from a great height…'___She bit her lip harder, _'Stop! Flow, flow, flow…'_ She tried.

_**'Clear your mind completely. Don't think about it,'**_ Hiei said to her, _**'Remember times of when you swam in a pool or lake, times of any kind of water. How it made you feel…'**_

_**'Happy…'**_ She thought. It _did_ make her happy, cheery, actually. She let her self relax, and a small smile crept through.

_**'That's it…'**_ Hiei finally let go of her, trusting her to do it on her own.

She could actually feel something flow through now, something circling, something flowing, and all she wanted to do was be apart of it. Just be apart of it. She had her eyes closed, her smile stayed, but hidden at the same time.

"That's her first true smile in a long time, I know it," Brianna said very quietly to Kurama as she joined them finally and Hiei stayed on the ledge.

Kurama blinked and turned to Brianna, "True smile?" he asked.

"Behind the smile…" Bria smiled sadly, "There's more behind this deceiving smile then you might find. There is trickery, there is mischief, and there is deception, there is mystery. There is hurt, there is pain, there is sadness, and there is rain…That was part of a poem I made, though never finished. It explains what I meant, doesn't it?" she tilted her head, "Instead of a deceiving smile, that's a true smile. A smile of _happiness_."

Kurama smiled and looked over and then said, "That explains everything."

"I hope so…because even though I feel complete being in this world…my smile has yet to be a true one…"

Kurama smiled at her and then said, "It's hard to find a smile, but when you uncover it, I'm sure it'll be pretty." He watched as Rachel and Hiei were still at the fountain, "I've never seen Hiei act this way before besides Yukina."

"Really? Has he told her yet? About the brother thing?" Bria asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kurama answered truthfully.

"Hmm…" Bria studied him and then said, "You know…I trust you, foxy. Even if you don't trust us…"

"I'm glad," Kurama said to her with a small smile.

Bria watched his smile closely, hesitating, and then gained a small smile. But it faded once she spoke, "Kurama, I'm worried for Lynx. This only the first step in the many things we have to learn and find out. Could we go to the Temple and stay there with everyone, at least for the night?"

"I was going to suggest that," Kurama blinked but said. "Sure." He frowned, "Should we stop Lynx and Hiei or shall we let them continue being fascinated?"

"There's a lake by the Temple isn't there?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded.

"Then we can stop them," Brianna giggled.

Kurama let out a whistle, "Hiei!" he called over to him, "Stop Lynx so we can go!"

Hiei was startled and somehow instinctively reached out to catch Lynx, but she had found her footing on the water easily so she wasn't fazed in the least except by the whistle, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and then said, "What's going on?"

"We're goin' to the famous Temple, Lynx!" Bria grinned triumphantly.

"Okay," Rachel carefully stepped on to the ledge and then looked over at Hiei. She had three thoughts going through her head; a) How did he make her smile? b) To thank him, and c) Why?

Hiei saw her gaze and turned away from it, "It's obvious by your facial expressions…" he glanced at her, "You furrowed your brows, tilted your head, and then raised an eyebrow. So you are wondering three things. Two I know…the 'how can I thank him?' My answer is…don't worry about it, it's no big deal. 'Why?' I…felt like it…" With that he flitted into the trees, but didn't go anywhere, wanting to stay in pace with them as they went to the Temple.

Rachel blinked and then ran a hand threw her hair. Kurama walked up over to her along with Bria, "Shall we go?" He asked her kindly.

Rachel nodded, "Sure," she said.

Brianna grinned and helped her sister down, trying out her new found element. She knew the trick was to feel and imagine what you were going to do. So she used both hands to balance out Rachel's weight and guide the Wind around and below the teen's body. One day she would be able to do such a thing with a twirl or twist of her wrist, but she would wait to try that out.

Rachel bit her lip as she landed on the floor and nodded at Bria, "You can let me down." She said. She wasn't fond of heights. Not in the very least.

"Alright," Bria said with a chuckle in her voice and lighted Rachel down gently. "Though, how'd I do? I sense you don't like heights, but did you feel sort of secure? What did it feel like?" Yeah, she was curious, deal with it.

"On a scale, you did an eight." Rachel said as she started twisting her wrist around, trying to make it pop because it was hurting her. "How did it feel like? Well, part of it was like the Hammer and the other like the Zipper. Either one really," she smiled at Bria.

Bria thought about this and then nodded, "Alright," she smiled back and then looked at the fox, "Hey, didn't you drive to the antique shop back there? While I was talking on the phone I thought I saw a car drive up…or was that someone else?"

"That was Yusuke," Kurama answered, "He gave us a ride." He nodded over at Hiei in the tree, "He's going to pick up Kuwabara."

Rachel stretched and then said, "And the back seat can only fit three…I'll walk!"

Brianna laughed, "We can walk then. Lead the way, foxy," she giggled and tested out her Wind, putting a bit under her feet and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Alright," Kurama said.


	5. Finding Elements p2

Finding Elements p2

The minuet Kurama said that they heard a blast of music that oddly sounded like _I Can Do Better _from_Avril_. Rachel quickly dug into her pocket and flipped the cell phone cover on, "Hello?" She asked.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Rachel pulled it away slightly glaring at the phone, "Mom, we're not at a drive through, we're on an electronic device. I can hear you!" She told her calmly, "As for where am I? Mexico. Yeah, you see me and my friend; we were caught trespassing……" She stopped, "I'm kidding." A sweatdrop appeared, a big one, actually, "No, yo habo espanol." She said, "See? Second language…what?" She looked around and then blushed, "Okay, that wasn't Spanish, it was Japanese."

She listened for a while and then said, "Yes, good luck." She told her. Again silence and then she finally said, "If you want me back so badly buy plane tickets mom…wait…" She covered the phone with her hand. "Bria, we're in a different dimension right?"

"Yes," Brianna answered and paused in her bouncing. Looking at Rachel with a bit of worry, _'Mom?'_ she bit her lip, remembering the phone booth. She glanced at Kurama and motioned to him to go ahead of them, "We'll follow close behind, but stay at a fair distance," she mouthed, knowing he could read lips.

Kurama nodded and looked over at Hiei and motioned him silently to come along.

Rachel was getting irritated and then said, "Well then don't." She said finally, "What? Whe…" She stopped and then said, "I'm guessing mom put you on the phone didn't she?" Her voice had changed from angry to soothing just in a heartbeat. "I'm fine…Japan…" She looked over at Bria and shrugged, what's the harm in saying that? She paused and noticed that they were walking away…the fox anyway since Hiei was in a tree somewhere.

She started walking too, "Huh…" She listened, "Hey, sweetie look, I have to go…" She paused, "Yes." She said with a small smile. "Just make sure mom stays away from the phone okay?" She started twirling a piece of her hair. "Okay, love you, too." She hung up and looked up at the sky, "One word," she said to the sky above her. "Thanks." She said with as much sarcasm as she could.

"Who was the second one on the phone?" Bria asked softly.

Rachel shrugged and then said, "No one." She said with a slight sad smile. Truth was, was that it was a little sibling, not of hers, but one of her long lost friends. Both Rachel and Janice were only children, and when they got bored they always went over to Hannah's house, she had only a little brother, but Rachel and Janice treated him like he was their own sibling. Hannah jokingly asked Janice and Rachel if they wanted to buy him. But Rachel had to admit, he was her only connection now.

"Why'd you make the wish?" Bria asked suddenly, "I mean…if you knew something like this would happen, why did you make the wish with me?"

Rachel looked over at Bria and then said, "Why?" She looked upwards and then said, "Because it was time for me to let go."

Bria studied Rachel for a bit as they walked, then smiled softly, nodding a bit since she liked the answer. She looked ahead and took Rachel's hand, "Yo, foxy! Wait up!" she called to the redhead who had actually gotten a bit too far.

Kurama stopped and turned around to watch the two girls. Even though he allowed them their privacy he heard everything that the girls were talking about, and glanced upward in the trees where he knew where Hiei was. He smiled slightly, "Coming?" He asked them once they got close enough.

"Yeah," Rachel said to him, "You?" She turned to Bria.

"Duh," Brianna giggled as she started bouncing. She felt like **Jonathan** from the book Midnighters. Gravity didn't affect her, but unlike him she could actually _fly_, she just had yet to try. She figured it was the fact that the guy in the book had to _jump_ to get where he was going that made him hungry. So she was quite sure she wouldn't have to eat her own bodyweight every day, which was little by the way. She only weighed 105lb.

Bria laughed as she bounced around the fox and Rachel and provided them with entertainment. She didn't start trying out the flying part of it until they got to open country and Hiei was forced to come down from the rooftops and trees to join them. She thought about the other **Midnighters** from the books and suddenly did a face plant in the grass. "Dam nit," she mumbled as she pushed herself off the ground. 'That's why this _**taste**_ thing seems so familiar."

Rachel heard her friend swear but said nothing. She had smiled as she watched her friend have fun with the Wind. At least she wasn't bound. Rachel looked at her hands. Now she was; not that she cared. But there was no water source to even practice with…not that she wanted to. Air wasn't as dangerous as water when it came down to practicing.

"You can create your own water, you know," Brianna said to Rachel as she was able to finally get back in the air and had her legs folded under her like Jin often did. Her face was a bit dirty here and there, but she had been able to get most of it off.

"…" Rachel frowned and then said, "Yeah." She said, "But I'd rather not splash anyone."

"Oh, come on, I won't care, and if you're worried about them we can fall behind a bit," Bria giggled and rubbed at her cheek that had dirt on it still, "Don't be a spoil sport."

Rachel rolled her eyes and thought for a moment. What to do…she slowly looked around, "How do you create water?" She was lost.

Brianna burst out laughing and flipped behind Rachel to about two yards behind the two demons, "Come over here," she said.

Rachel blinked and then Kurama pushed her gently over in the direction of where Bria was, "We'll wait. Go on." He told her comfortingly. She walked over to where Bria was.

"Water is sorta like Wind/Air. It's everywhere," Brianna spun around to indicate what she meant, "It's in the Air, it's in the Earth, and it's in Plants." she made a motion to each item, and for the last one she gestured a hand at Kurama, "It also makes up somewhere around 70 percent of the body."

Rachel sweatdropped, "I'm not taking another science class," She told Bria, "I know it's everywhere, but you can't _take_ it from the plants because they die. Water's tainted in the body." She shrugged. "I don't know how to use the air because it's not my element."

"You're not getting it," Bria rolled her eyes and folded her arms, lighting down on the ground yet barely. "I'm not trying to give you another science class. For Plants the trick is to take a small amount so that doesn't happen. It might be tainted in the blood, but its still water. What about when it's humid out? Water's always in the Air, even in the desert where it's dry. When it's humid it's just the water condensing."

She flew around Rachel and swirled a tiny bit of Air around her, playing with her hair and making her clothes flap a bit. She took a breath and concentrated, making a small area around the two of them warmer and humid and sticky. She had read in a book that Wind/Air can control temperatures and also the weather, so she tried the temp thing at the moment.

"O…k," Rachel said wondering. Maybe she shouldn't even have said a word about wanting to practice. She wasn't very good with her element, and she was afraid she'd get out of hand with it.

Bria released her hold on the temp and let it go back to normal around them. She breathed deep and fast, "It's only…the first day…" she puffed out to Rachel as she bent over with her hands on her knees, "Damned asthma…" she spat and stood back up slowly and looked back at Rachel. "Just _feel_, Lynx. Imagine what you want to do. Close your eyes and play with your hands like you were making a ball of mud," she shrugged; she had done it, so why not? "Imagine a sphere in your hands…"

Rachel frowned, but did as she was told. She saw how the water was gathering.

"Peace of mind…softly…" Brianna said and let her voice grow faint. She backed up carefully and watched Rachel play with a sphere of water that had formed rather easily in her hands. _'She doesn't need me,'_ she smiled and used her Wind to gently move them toward the demons so they could start walking. By anything she had learned she knew the Temple was a while off.

They kept walking. Rachel was trying her best not to get too out of hand, but she couldn't help but to imagine different things to do with the sphere of water. She kept going, thinking, imagining, but was actually amazed when she did go out of hand that she splashed Bria and Hiei. Her mouth quickly was covered by her hands as she looked shocked.

Brianna burst out laughing after the small start she had gotten, and then she looked at Hiei. His expression of simple annoyance made her laugh harder and she hovered in the air just so she wouldn't fall down in hysteria.

"Sorry," Rachel said as she back up. She was all too familiar with his anger.

Hiei blinked slowly at Rachel. Not really angry, since he had expected it, just annoyed. The fox had been between him and the girl, and had gotten out of the way, but he hadn't sensed it because it happened so quickly. He said nothing, just turned to look ahead again and started walking, his fire drying him off easily.

"Oh gosh," Bria breathed and tried to calm down, but was still giggly, "That was fabulous!" she patted Rachel's back, "It's alright, no harm done."

Rachel smiled just slightly and then said, "I kinda have a feeling that I upset Hiei."

Kurama laughed, "Don't worry about it. He knows you're just practicing."

A 'hn' was heard, but nothing more

Rachel sighed and decided that maybe it was best if she dropped the practicing for now. It'd be better if she was at the Temple, not a lot of distractions.

"Are we going to the Temple or hanging around here?" Hiei called back impatiently. He felt uncomfortable in the open country. There were no trees to hide in, no buildings to jump.

"We're going to the Temple," Rachel called over at him, "Nothing changed about that in the last fifteen or so seconds."

Kurama glanced over at Bria, but said nothing.

Brianna giggled as Hiei snorted again and she once again climbed into the air. She hadn't seen the glance, so was oblivious to what the fox had done. "Exactly how far is the Temple, foxy?" she asked the redhead below her as she hovered in the air.

"4 miles give or take," Kurama replied.

Bria made a face but then got down to her previous spot between her sister and the fox. She sighed; it was going to be a while.


	6. Race

Race

It had been around half an hour and after they had gotten into the forests Hiei had said about fifteen more minutes until they reached the Temple. Brianna flapped her arms and pretended to be a bird…or a bat because of the way her jacket flapped about her. "I love this," she laughed as she soared up and balanced as she lightly floated back down. She tasted something like battery acid and when she landed on a tree branch she spit, trying to rid herself of the taste.

"Something wrong?" Rachel asked.

Her sister and the fox came near to the branch she was in. Bria used her chakra to keep her feet planted on the branch as she acted like a bat and swung down upside down and her ocean eyes came level to the redhead's emerald ones. He wasn't startled in the least, though he acted like it. She just stared at him in disbelief, her arms folded firmly on her chest. "I don't know, I should ask the same thing," she said as she never moved her gaze from Kurama's.

Rachel looked around for a bit. Kurama sighed and then said, "We recently had an attack a week ago."

Rachel's head snapped toward him and then said, "The Netherworld?" She asked.

Bria watched Kurama glance away and answer with a short and simple 'Yes.' She felt her stomach tighten in anxiety and that same battery acid taste invaded her mouth. She lost her grip on the branch and fell, but was able to land on her hands and knees. "Damn it, Kurama," she hissed as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kurama glanced at her wondering what her problem was and Rachel stretched, "What do you know?" She said softly, "Explains everything." She crossed her arms over her head and kept walking.

Bria looked up and her ocean eyes swirled with a silent storm. She hadn't used his name except those times when he was talking about him with another. "There's no damned reason why you should feel…" she spit again off to the side, "Guilt." A tiny trickle of blood flowed from the side of her mouth and she stood, wiping it away quickly.

Bria turned, finally taking her eyes away from the fox, "Dang it, bit my tongue…" she said as she put her mask up and glanced back at him. She knew he had put his guard up by the way he glared at her. She simply smiled and shot back up into the air.

Kurama said nothing about the guilt, "Right…"

Hiei jumped down next to Kurama, "You alright, fox?" he asked. He knew things had just changed drastically between the fox and the Wind teen since he had just watched the whole thing.

"Yes," Kurama said simply. He knew that Bria was right, he shouldn't feel guilty. But…

Rachel glanced over; she could feel the aura too. She herself had gone through the same thing.

_**'She was going on gut…don't put up too much of a barrier, fox,'**_ Hiei soothed through the telepathic link, _**'Also…'**_ he paused, _**'I agree with the little Wind Hanyou.'**_

Kurama nodded and then replied, _**'Thought you would.'**_ He gave the fire demon a smile.

Rachel kept her eyes on the both of them. Guilt. She looked back over to how far the Temple was. She could see it from where she was.

"I upset him…didn't I?" Brianna asked softly to Rachel from the shadows next to the teen.

"I think you made him think," Rachel said, "If you upset him, I think he would have told you." She sighed and then looked over at the ground. Guilt. She knew how it felt. She felt it everyday, every waking moment. She sighed and then looked back over at the fox demon. She knew that his guilt was mild. He wouldn't feel that guilty after a few days. At this she smiled and looked at her sister, "I think you made him realize it that's all."

"I hope that's all I did…" Bria murmured. She left and then came back when they were only five minutes away from the Temple, lighting down gently in her spot between Kurama and Rachel once more, "Hey…um…" she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, actually tearing at the skin. She never just simply bit her lip when she was nervous, she ripped at it. A very bad habit, but hard to get rid of.

"It's ok," Kurama told her.

"Look, I was never one to willingly say I'm sorry, but…what?" Bria faltered and looked at him. _'Damn it, he's a fox for crying out loud, of course he knew…'_ she scolded herself mentally.

Kurama smiled at her and then said, "You should listen to your friend," He said. "Water Mistress or not, she knew long before you did that I wasn't upset," He shook his head, "It's fine."

Brianna blinked at him and then smiled shyly, "Ok…foxy," she smiled and watched his reaction to weather or not she could use his nickname. She hated the fact, but it was true she always needed extra reassurance for things and even then she was careful.

Kurama smiled at her.

Brianna grinned and then looked at Rachel then back at Kurama, "Hey, wanna have a race? We'll get there sooner if we do," she tilted her head.

"I'm game," Rachel said happily, "Hey Hiei! I challenge you along with Bria to a race."

Kurama laughed and then said, "I think I'll reefer."

"Spoil sport," Bria and Hiei said at the same time as the fire master joined them.

Rachel shrugged and then said, "Alright." She wasn't one to name-call unless something or someone upset her to do so. She got in line.

"Ready?" Kurama asked, "Set…"

"GO!" Rachel screamed.

Bria held her laughter as she bolted forward. It was a silent agreement made between them that she wouldn't use her Wind, and Hiei wouldn't use his speed. So they only picked up pace when the sisters' Demon speed kicked in.

---

Bria felt her chest start to hurt. Though Rachel and Hiei exchanged encouraging words here and there, she had said nothing, preferring to save her strength. She felt a pang and dropped her speed slowly so not to arouse worry. Once the two were a good distance ahead, she stopped completely. "Frick…" she gasped as she leaned back against the tree she was next to, "I'm an idiot…why didn't I bring any water?" she hit her forehead in frustration, her parched throat hurting as well as her chest.

Kurama noticed and carefully ditched the race quickly so that he could help out.

"Yo…" Bria greeted with not so much enthusiasm. She felt like she had run a marathon at full speed _the whole time_.

Kurama looked at her sympathetically, "Let's walk," He finally said, "Once we get close to Rachel, I'm sure she can control her element to a good degree to give you some water."

"Sure, fine, absolutely wonderful…" she smiled sarcastically up at him from her spot on the ground, "That is…if you can manage to get my butt off the ground."

Kurama laughed and then said, "Since it's a challenge." He managed to use his plants to get her up just a bit before he placed his arm under her knees and another around her shoulders and pulled her up that way.

"There's another to add to the list of new things," Brianna said as she blushed furiously as she was forced to balance herself by hooking her arms around Kurama's neck, "Using Wind and being off the ground and using simple petty human strength and being off the ground are two different things…" _'And also, I'm in the arms of a man __**bridal-style**__!'_ she blushed more at that thought.

Kurama chuckled and then said, "True."

"Have you ever read the book series Midnighters?" Brianna asked, trying to force her mind onto something other that the way she was being carried as he started walking, though a faint blush still tinted her cheeks. "Or is something simple like those books not on your list of things to read?"

"I haven't read them," Kurama said to her, "But I plan on reading them if their any good."

"They are, actually, though I don't particularly like how the third one ends…" Bria wiggled her mouth and twitched her nose like a rabbit would as she thought, "Well, there's this one guy called Jonathan Martinez. He is an Acrobat, or as I call him, a Jumper. During the Blue Time/Secret Hour, or basically Midnight exactly, the pull of gravity is reduced, so it's like me when I fly. The pull of gravity doesn't affect me. Jonathan enjoys the freedom this allows him and, in turn, dislikes regular time, which he calls Flatland. Right now, I feel like I'm in Flatland, because I can't fly."

"Ah," Kurama nodded at the explanation.

"Hey, we're only, like, two minutes from the Temple. The other two are possibly there wondering where we are," Brianna said as she saw the roof of the Temple through the trees.

"Do you feel better to walk?" Kurama asked her.

"Sure," Bria nodded but her body tense when he went to set her down, "But…I don't want to get down just yet…" she blushed again.

Kurama blinked at her, but said nothing, "Alright." He agreed and lifted her back up, "I'm going to run okay?" He said.

"Alright, but stop just before we get in sight…She might say she wouldn't, but I know Rachel will laugh if she sees me," She smiled shyly and hoped he would get it.

"That's fine," He told her and started running.


	7. Healer

Healer

Hiei woke up and yawned. He sensed that Rachel was once again in the bathroom, so he stood to get dressed. _'She'll be at breakfast soon…'_ he mused to himself as he went to the Main Room. One he opened the door, he stared. Brianna and Youko were farthest away from one another that the room would allow. Youko seemed to be showing at least two facial emotions: amusement and the fact he was please about something. His eyes were a different story. He seemed to be concerned about something and was also mentally arguing with his other half.

Hiei looked to Bria, but she had her back to them and was staring out the window. He noted it was raining as he walked in. He looked back and forth from either, and then sat down in a chair next to Kuronue and Tsunaia. "What happened?" he asked them with a raised eyebrow, more Kuro than Naia.

"Youko gave her a test that she passed," Kuronue replied, "Amazing really." He leaned back, "She earned his full respect and this is how they treat each other."

"When I patched up her cheek she told me that she had nightmares and dreams all the same last night," Naia told them, "She'd the one avoiding him, actually. That she didn't tell me, it's just what I see. I'm no mind-reader, but I can sense her mind whirling."

Kuronue shrugged and then said, "Then he went nice."

"No chance," Naia said immediately.

"That was better then what he puts through /most/ demons." He said. "Most of them would be withering in pain screaming, others are silent as they slowly turn cold like ice when its totally hot, others get sick and die just like," He snapped his fingers, "that."

"All of them are trials," He continued.

"Iie," Naia said stubbornly, "I'm no Plant Master, and I know nothing of what you're talking about, but…" she looked at Brianna, "I know enough from being a Healer that Youko did _not_ go nice on her."

Kuronue sighed, "Mentally, no he didn't. Physically, he did the nicest thing."

"Naia, why do you keep saying he didn't?" Hiei asked the Water Demoness. All of this was quite amusing/interesting, but he wanted to know.

"Her aura." Tsunaia seemed to narrow her eyes in Bria's direction, "It's hardly there at all. You," she tapped Kuro's shoulder, "That first day you were here, I also knew something wasn't right from your aura. They have a certain strength or weakness depending on how well you are. Technically, since I can barely see Bria's aura, she should be dead or on the brink…Don't you dare tell me something I know isn't true," she warned when Kuronue opened his mouth to protest, "He gave her something…something that I don't think is even _partially_ known."

"It is true I gave her a little bit of a strong dose of the plant, but do you remember that one poison I gave you Kuronue?"

"Yeah…" Kuronue winced as he touched his side where the scar was. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I mixed that with a dream/illusion plant."

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER IF YOU DID THAT YOU MORON!" Kuronue yelled.

Youko shrugged, "It was interesting. Basically she was too wrapped up in her mind to know that there was another poison." He said. "Amazing she survived."

"I'm stronger than you give me damn credit for," Brianna's voice hissed softly, "And Tsunaia, it's not only my aura," she added.

"You must be lying," Naia seemed to stare at Bria.

"Nope."

Rachel groaned softly as she walked in and just stared. It felt ice cold in the room. She swiftly looked to Youko, to Kuronue, to Naia, to Bria. "Um……"

"Yo, sis," Bria said without turning, "Don't mind me, I'm not the best person you'd want to even get close to right now."

"I had a feeling." Rachel licked her lips nervously but said nothing more as she sat down next to Hiei.

Kuronue looked at her sympathetically. "You got it bad if you're lightheaded."

"Yeah, I know," Rachel sighed before looking up. "Trust me Kuro, you're damn lucky not to be a girl." She told him.

"I'm already thankful for not being one." Kuronue teased her. Rachel halfheartedly flipped him off.

Naia was just continually staring at Brianna, her eyes calculating and deciphering. "I'm honestly shocked that you _are_ still living," she said to the girl.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel looked up sharply. Kuronue winced and then said.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about…"

"If she's _supposed_ to be dead then it's something for me to fucking be worried about. What the hell happened?" She demanded.

Hiei went to open his link with her and tell her that way, but then a sharp hiss came from the teen at the window.

"Don't even think about it, Shadow."

"Then you tell me," Rachel said to her.

"No."

"Fine. Kuronue?" She looked and he shook his head. She looked right at Youko. "You're my last hope, Youko." She told him.

Youko leaned back and then said. "Just a test."

"For what?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about. She wanted to see what it was like living like a hanyou in a demon plane."

Rachel nodded. "I get it."

Bria clicked her tongue twice, "Oh, this is just too good..." she said with humorless sarcasm. She put her elbow on the windowsill and put her chin in her hands, "Rachel, I told you I wouldn't tell you, did I not?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rachel looked at her before looking back at Youko. "Couldn't you have gone easier on her? If you nearly killed her……"

"I could have made a dream that would have broken her mentally badly enough that she wouldn't be standing."

Rachel growled. "Guess you are pretty ruthless. Karasu wasn't kidding."

"Rachel...you weren't getting it," Bria sighed, "Besides telling, what else does that leave?"

Rachel bit her lip but then said, "Alright." She got up and walked over to her, leaning against the wall.

"By the way, Youko," Bria said before touching Rachel. She _finally_ turned and looked at the silver fox, "You have _no idea_ how mentally broken I can get if I try." She looked at Rachel, "Sorry," she whispered with an apologetic look as she took Rachel's hand.

That's when it was all clear. The poison was only half of it. The other half had been the fight.

_**'Don't you dare tell him,'**_ Bria told her as she pulled away and kept Rachel steady, _**'He'll only get all smug and the taste and feel of his triumph that he was right will shatter the last of me.'**_

Rachel nodded and gently kept to the wall as her knees buckled underneath her. She was already lightheaded from the morning sickness, but now she could feel an on come of a headache.

"I'm sorry…" Bria whispered softly as she eased Rachel to the ground, "I do not want to be this way. I hate it…" that last part accidentally got higher than a whisper. She leaned herself against the wall and put her forehead on Rachel's shoulder. Her Neko ears were laid back and her tail was lax, "I'm just an annoying pest…a stress-bringer…that's all I've been…"

"No you are not." Rachel told her angrily as she held her friend so she could see her eyes. "Remember what I told you on the roof? Would I really waste my breath to tell a single lie to you?"

"No, of course not, Rach…" Brianna answered, pent up tears streaming.

"Then remember that you're not annoying. Okay, sometimes you are, but when you 'bring in stress' all your trying to do is help people and it makes people worry because we all love you in one way or another. I mean, some us _like you_ but others _love you_." She said. "The next time I hear any sort of 'stress-bringer' complaint I reserve the right to smack you up the head."

Bria bit her lip, a smile playing across the corners of her mouth. She let out a silent chuckle and then wrapped her arms around Rachel, burring her face in her shoulder, "You got it…" she said weakly.

Rachel sighed as she hugged her friend back.

"I swear, she's got some sort of Healing power of her own," Tsunaia mused.

"Who?" Kuronue blinked.

"Rachel," Naia answered, "Who else?"

Kuronue laughed and then said, "I heard of people that can heal with words." He paused and then said, "But I have to admit, I haven't seen someone like that for a long time."

Brianna's ears perked up slightly at that, and then she managed to turn her head and they saw a smile, "I've never been one to believe that I need to take a damn pill for my depression. This is my reason here," She held Rachel a bit tighter, "It's great to not have to explain something to her. She gets it."

"Don't squeeze me too tightly please," Rachel begged.

"Oops," Bria chuckled sheepishly, "My bad," she smiled again and pulled away. She still felt wrong, though. She went to glance at Youko, but found she could not do it.

Rachel thought for a moment and then said, "Kuronue?"

"Yeah?"

"The last person…that you knew that could use words as Healing. Who was it?"

Kuronue frowned and then said, "Nira."

"You're not serious…" Bria's head snapped to look at Kuronue in utter disbelief.

"Lyria could heal by using concentrated energy." Kuronue said, "But Nira could heal just by talking. She could damage anyone with it too."

"That explains why Nira was Youko's mate, and why Lyria was you're…um…" Rachel snapped her fingers, "Sister."

It clicked.

Bria looked at Youko, "You gave her the same poison you gave me."

"I did," Youko nodded.

Bria gritted her teeth, "You're unbelievable, you know that?" she huffed and leaned back againt the wall, slightly glaring at him as she folded her arms, but she had a new light.

Rachel smiled a bit before saying, "Exactly how strong was Nira's healing?"

"Pretty strong," He said, "Combined with Lyria's they could bring someone out of a ten year coma if they wanted."

Bria let out a low whistle, "Dang, how cool would that be?" she looked at Rachel with a tilt of her head.

"Pretty awesome," Rachel replied before saying. "That's strong. But I'm guessing I don't have much of the talent." She laughed nervously.

"Eh, you do well," Kuronue shrugged.

"Don't go giving yourself bad credit on me," Bria narrowed her eyes in annoyance at her sister, "You've got talent, believe me," she informed.

Rachel laughed, "Alright," She said, "I won't."

"Good," Brianna laughed and hugged Rachel again, grinning.


	8. The Shinobi

The Shinobi

"JIN!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Brianna yelled as she set the tea kettle down subconsciously and then flew at the Irish redhead.

"It's a rabid! Run, Touya!" Jin yelled and attempted to run, but Touya grabbed his friend's ankle before he could go anywhere. The Ice Master was completely calm and although he didn't show it, he was curious and actually a little amused.

Rachel couldn't help but to crack up laughing and covered her mouth. She knew all to well that Jin was Bria's favorite character, and even though she liked Touya, she wasn't so…forward.

Bria stopped in her tacks and stared at Jin who had instead changed to hide behind Touya, "Gomennasai…but, um, what did you call me?" she asked with a heated look. She had no right to make such an expression, but she didn't care.

"A rabid fangirl…" Jin answered.

"No, no, definitely not," Bria walked more calmly toward the Shinobi, "I'm not a 'rabid' fangirl, or even a 'fangirl' of anyone. I don't have posters and all that damned crazy stuff that fangirls do or have, and I'm definitely NOWHERE close to behind a…" she shuddered, "Rabid…"

Jin watched her wryly, knowing she wasn't done quite yet.

"Actually…" Bria smiled as she reached for something in her jacket, "I'm more of an…" she got a bit closer, then disappeared and was next seen looking right past Touya at Jin with an autograph book in her hands, "'Autograph-wanting' fangirl," She grinned brightly as she held out the book and a pen.

Jin sweatdropped as well as Rachel.

Touya tried desperately to hold in his laughter, but he failed miserably. He was NOT a laughing type, but this was just too good! He burst out laughing and held his sides with one arm while his other went to his mouth to try and muffle the noise.

Rachel looked at her and then said, "Keri…Jin's right." She looked over at him, "You are rabid. He doesn't even know you," she concluded.

"I am not!" Bria huffed and put a hand on her hip.

Rachel's smile curved upward, "Bria, who's my favorite character and can you tell me why I'm not doing the same thing you are?"

"I'm just excited!" Brianna pouted, "I mean, I've always loved the Wind…I'm just…" she suddenly lighted down, her brows furrowed and she drowned. She put her autograph book back in her pocket and looked at Jin, "Sorry, Jin…You just show up and get bombarded by someone you have no idea about. I've been very rude…"

She sighed and watched as Touya finally straightened out and Jin came by his side, "Touya, the Ice Master and Jin, the Master of the Wind. Formidable alone, but together you're deadly. I'm sorry for my actions, and I ask that your forgive me," She bowed low.

Rachel cracked up, but Touya smiled at her, "Its okay. It was fun, actually."

"I noticed," Bria replied with a small smile back at him, but she still stayed bowed, waiting for Jin's response.

Jin also nodded at her, "It's accepted." He looked over at the Wind Hanyou and then at the Water Demoness and frowned. It wasn't like they were from here. And by the way Rachel said something about character…

"You're wondering about us," Bria noted as she stood straight again, "I sense your thoughts…No, we're not from here. We've barely been here a whole day, actually…" she smirked, "We're from another dimension entirely."

"Now this is new, Hiei and Lynx didn't tell me this…" said a sweet voice from behind all of them. They turned and Yukina smiled at them, "I heard Touya laugh so I came to see what was going on," A faint blush tinted her cheeks, but it was hidden by the small dim in the hallway.

Rachel blushed and then said, "Well…you wouldn't be interested."

"I am," all three of the demons said at once.

Rachel blinked and then said, "Alright…" She told them everything, skipping their pasts.

The three had taken a seat and while Rachel did so, Brianna had poured them the tea she had made, remembering Jin's comment about it smelling good. By the time she was done pouring Rachel was done talking, "Fast, short, sweet, and simple. Well done," she laughed.

"That's what I've been commented on, on my essays," Rachel frowned, "I'd rather write the story; I screw up to much too even consider word stories."

"I've always been one to write descriptively," Bria said in response to that.

"You write?" Yukina asked curiously.

"Yes," Bria blinked, "I love to write. I've written two stories, actually. One's a children's book, the other's more of a book."

Rachel smiled and then said, "I can't finish a novel worth anything, even though Bria does send me some clever threats to make me finish. The only things I can publish, though, are poetry," She laughed. "Shows how…what's the word…talented I am." She was being sarcastic teasing.

"You _are_ talented, Lynx," Bria giggled, "I do poetry too, but never off the top of my head. I've only written 8 poems total in the several years I've been writing."

Rachel laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "You're just saying that because I write songs too," It was true, she did, and she had a small band, but she wasn't very popular like most school bands. However, she got enough of the lower class to like her. Underground.

Bria rolled her eyes, "No, Lynx. You are definitely a talented person. If you put your mind to something you can certainly do anything."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly.

"You two are fascinating," Touya said absently, not completely realizing he had spoken aloud.

Rachel blinked and then smiled, "Thanks…"

"If only…" Bria sighed, "But thanks," she added quickly.

Touya smiled at them, "You're welcome."

"Did we switch roles or something, Lynx? Now I'm the one in denial…" Bria raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

Rachel thought for a bit and then said, "Heh…" She rubbed the back of her head, "I guess so."

"Hey, lass…" Jin spoke up, looking at Bria, "Earlier, you were sayin' you were excited. That you love the Wind, but…and then you didn't finish what you were saying. Mind tellin' me?"

Brianna chewed on her lip, "Um…well…I guess somewhere in the back in my mind, I was hoping for sort of a sensei…I've figured out some things, but not enough to stay alive very long if I was faced with an enemy."

Jin looked thoughtful and then said aloud, "What about you lass?" He asked Rachel.

Rachel blinked and then said, "Water," She shrugged, "Different element."

"We actually don't have any Water elemental comrades, come to think of it…" Touya said, "None that have fought with us at one point or another at least…" he thought for a moment, "I could find a comrade of mine if you'd like."

"Alright…" Rachel said to him. "I guess…"

Touya suddenly sprouted a grin, "Yes, I know the perfect person. Give me a few days, though; she travels a lot, so I have to find her. I'd also like to stay around here for a bit…" he slightly glanced at Yukina who was listening intently with Kurama and Hiei. It had been a week since the attack, but the Ice Maiden still hurt now and again, and he was actually worried about her.

Rachel noticed his glance at the Ice Maiden and a slow smile started creeping upwards. She was actually surprised that some of the fanfiction was correct about Touya and Yukina getting together. Now…only to make it happen in this world…She twirled her hair thoughtfully.

**_'What's going through that head of yours?'_** Brianna asked with her chin in her hand as she watched Rachel.

"Hey, lass, I'd like some more of that tea. It's almost as good as Yukina's," Jin said.

"Almost…" Touya said with a small smirk and saw Yukina blush slightly.

"My tea isn't that great…" Yukina said shyly.

"Oh, but it is," Touya smiled then put his cup on the tray Bria had set out, "I'd like some, too, if you don't mind."

"Alright," Bria nodded and after everyone put their cups on the tray too she went into the kitchen, _**'Rachel, you haven't been able to answer me. Can you now?'**_ she asked.

Rachel just smiled and did a wave of her hand, _**'Maybe,' **_she said, _**'Alright. What do you want to know?'**_

_**'Why you were playing with your hair, maybe?'**_ Brianna said as she started heating the water and looked out from the doorway, close enough to hear any conversations but far still so she wouldn't really be noticed, _**'I may not have had many friends but I'm not a complete idiot. Either you were flirting or you were thinking of something.'**_

_**'Me? Flirting with who?'**_ Rachel asked.

_**'Like I would know,'**_ Bria rolled her eyes.

_**'Well, I was doing both, but to two separate people,'**_ Rachel admitted, _**'Thinking personal thoughts, and I was thinking about TxY.'**_

Bria didn't respond, just stared at Rachel from her spot, _**'Are you serious?'**_ Dumb question, but oh well.

_**'Serious as a toothpick sweets,'**_ Rachel replied.

_**'Wow…'**_ Was all she could say.

_**'Yeah…'**_ Rachel looked at everyone with just a sweeping glance, but let her eyes linger on Hiei longer and asked randomly to Bria, _**'How long do you think it'll take to make him confess to Yukina that he's her brother? Not that I'm going to sneak in that conflict…'**_

_**'No idea, but if there's one thing in common with most of the fan fictions out there with him confessing, it's that her personality becomes a bit bolder and not afraid to say things…'**_ Brianna thought for a moment, _**'I think he's not only afraid she'll reject him, but he's also afraid she'll lose that innocence more freely. It's just a theory, no facts, but that's what I think,'**_ She shrugged.

_**'Hmmm…' **_Rachel stood up and started pacing, _**'If that's the case then what situation……ah!' **_She punched the inward of her hand, _**'It has to be willing.'**_

_**'They're looking at you weirdly, come here or sit back down…'**_ Bria said to her, delaying on a response to what she said for a moment.

Rachel stopped thinking for a bit and noticed that they were looking at her as if she came from another planet (technically true). She laughed a bit before sitting down cross legged.

They said nothing, just raised a brow before going back to their own conversations.

_**'Anyway, a willing confession…'**_ Rachel mused to herself, _**'How to do it?'**_

_**'From Yukina or Hiei?'**_ Bria asked. Then she shook her head, _**'Whatever you have planned, have it wait a couple days…'**_

_**'Yeah, maybe later…'**_ Rachel replied.

_**'Alright…' **_Bria said, _**'This **__**is**__** the first day, and we've pushed our luck far enough.'**_

_**'Good point,'**_ Rachel agreed.


	9. Change

Change

It was slightly amazing that Japan was at least a day ahead, so when night fell, she was more surprised about how dark it was. Back where she used to live, it wasn't so dark that every single star glowed. But it wasn't like the city either. Rachel smiled a bit as the sunset from the horizon, _'Maybe I'll stay…'_ she thought, _'Or maybe I will leave.'_

"It's nice, isn't it?" Brianna asked as she came up behind her sister, "Tonight's going to be interesting…"

"Yeah…" Rachel said staring off.

Bria stepped forward and to the edge of the steps, "A lot of things have changed. It's amazing just how much, though."

"Too fast," Rachel said softly, "I hate this, Bria. I mean, I'm excited to have these powers, and I'm happy that there's adventure with people and everything…"

"But?" Bria glanced back.

"We wont' stay here forever," said Rachel softly, "Or, well, I won't."

"I'm not leaving. I won't ever go back…" Bria turned fully and faced Rachel, "You can leave at any time, Rachel, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"That's the problem. I told myself I'd let go, but…" Rachel sighed, "There's nothing that's helping me keep that promise to myself. Maybe after at least a few adventures, I'll go back…I'll go back home, see Matthew, talk to my……parents, and have a good time hanging around my friend's graves…" She sighed.

Brianna studied her sister, saying nothing. She wrapped her hands around her waist. Though it wasn't as strong, she felt that emptiness inside her whenever this topic came around. It couldn't be avoided. There was much that she couldn't do and she didn't know how to talk about things. Although she showed emotion on the outside, inside she was like Rachel. She and her sister were mirrors of each other inside-wise. Bria was the one who showed emotion for them both, and then Rachel was the expressionless one for her.

"I had nothing going for me back in the other dimension. You sound like you actually had friends who would take care of you and help you through things. My family would, but there's a difference between friends and family," Bria finally said.

"My friends are dead." Rachel said coldly, "I have nothing to go back to, yet everything to fall back in."

Bria gained a small smile, _'Sounds like me…'_ she thought to herself, "Then never mind, Rach. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry for lashing out."

"You don't have to apologize to me. But thank anyway," Brianna smiled soothingly.

"You're welcome," Rachel replied as she looked at the sky again.

It was getting darker and darker as the sun fell behind the horizon to light another world apart from them. Bria furrowed her brows and looked up, "The moon…I thought it was a new moon tonight…" she tilted her head. It wasn't dark enough to see, but as soon as it was, a crescent moon emerged from behind the few clouds. "I love the crescent moon…" she whispered. Her vampire-pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and she took in a sharp inhale of breath.

"Well, that's a good thing that you made that mistake," Rachel smiled.

"It must have been behind the clouds this afternoon," Bria concluded. Her hearing suddenly became sharper. She could see ten times better, and she could feel every twist and turn of the Wind. "Rachel…what just happened?" she asked.

Rachel blinked and said, "What do you mean?"

"Something's different…" She replied.

"Well…" Rachel didn't want her friend to panic, because then the whole Temple would wake up, and she didn't want that to happen, "You kinda changed."

"In what way?" Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"You have cat ears and a tail," Rachel said bluntly.

Bria blinked and lifted her hands to the top of her head. Sure enough, her human ears had disappeared and now she had cat ears. She felt something twitch and looked behind her. A brown cat tail was swishing back and forth, "Oh my gosh!" Bria laughed, "Awesome!"

"Guess you wouldn't panic," Rachel sweatdropped.

"Why would I? I'm not most girls," Bria giggled.

"You're not like most humans," Rachel corrected.

"True," Bria laughed again and swished her tail around, getting used to muscles she never had before.

"Is that going to be permanent in this world?" Rachel asked randomly.

"I'm thinking that it will," Brianna answered, _'What, is she putting together a 'pro and con' list?'_ she scowled but didn't repeat her thoughts. She looked back out over the Temple steps and grinned, "Man, I have so much energy!" she bounced up and down like she had earlier that day, "I feel like exploring…" she said and looked longingly at the forests below. _'Seems that being transformed has made me more reckless then I normally would be…'_ she thought with her usual human thoughts.

Bria looked back behind her, as if looking for permission, _'Maybe she's too wrapped up in her thoughts…'_ she secretly hoped.

Rachel was still staring off into space. It didn't look like she was caring what was going on.

Her still-human mind wouldn't let go off without permission, though, "Raaaacheeeel," Bria called, "Can I go exploring?"

"Go ahead," Rachel replied with a bored tone.

Brianna grinned and bounded out, using her Wind to glide toward the forests and eventually disappear in them.

---

Kurama came out after about 15 minutes, "Lynx? Are you the only one out here?" he asked.

Rachel blinked a bit and turned to where Kurama was, "No."

"Then who is with you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Rachel blinked again and then said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "My sister."

"Ok…then where is she?" Kurama remembered that Rachel and Bria called themselves sisters, so he knew who she was talking about. The weird thing was Bria had said that Lynx was going to transform that night, and because of that she had stuck to Rachel like glue. However, the teen looked as normal as ever. What was going on?

Rachel smiled and then pointed, "Over that way. Instead of me transforming because it's the crescent moon, she did."

Kurama froze, "She went out into the forests alone?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Yeah…" Rachel said.

"Why'd you let her go?!" Kurama growled, "This is why she wanted you to come here for the night and why she's been by your side all day. It's because she thought you were going to transform."

"And although you two have only been here for one day so far, who knows what could happen," said another voice. Hiei flitted to stand next to Kurama.

Rachel quickly held her hands up like she was surrendering, "She's going to be fine." She assured them. "At least she's not panicking and running around!" _'Like what I would have done…'_ She thought to herself.

"No, she's just being reckless," Hiei said and he folded his arms.

"There are different kinds of Cat demons, Lynx," Kurama said, "There's Metal, Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, combos, and everything few and far between. Their personalities differ, but there's one thing they have in common…"

Hiei finished for the fox, "They either go looking for trouble or trouble finds them. Many are innocent and are just out to have a good time, or go exploring, when something happens."

Rachel sweatdropped, "Good thing I would have run around and panicked then…" she said aloud, not really caring about her thoughts, "Look, she'll be fine…" She just paused and she felt as if she jerked forward. Things rushed, and then just stopped. Everything was in black and white, and she couldn't hear anything. But she could see.

Bria was right by the forest, deep and playful. She was happy about roaming around and playing and what not. What worried Rachel the most was the aura that surrounded her friend. Why couldn't she see it? The demons were creeping, and were ready to attack. It slowly started to sprinkle and Bria was laughing harder, rolling around more. Then it was all a blur until she saw her friend fighting for her life against the demons.

Rachel let out a sheik, "BRIA!" Before jerking backwards and falling to the floor.

Hiei caught her before she hit, "Cat?" he frowned.

"What happened?" Kurama asked anxiously.

"Bria…" Was the only thing that Rachel said before trying to run and get into the forest to find her friend.

Hiei stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Cat, wait," he held on tighter as she tried to rip herself from his grip, "Cat, stop," he said in a soothing voice, making her face him, "What did you see? What happened?" he asked. He recognized what had happened to her as being a precognition. He needed to know what she saw in order to figure out how long they might have.

"She's being attacked," Rachel said distractedly, "and it's raining."

"Raining?" Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.

Kurama lifted his head to catch the scent of rain, "Yes, it's going to rain in about five minutes," he confirmed, "We have time, let's go."

Hiei let go of Rachel and the two demons followed the teen to where she thought her sister was.

_'I don't have time…'_ She thought to herself, _'How…maybe it was just a fluke. Yeah,'_ She thought deeper…

_'Bria, are we too late?'_


	10. Attack

Attack

Brianna whirled about in a circle, spinning and spinning until she was so dizzy she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes. She felt a drop of rain on her forehead and blinked before laughing and rolling around in the mud that started to form. She felt so _free_! She didn't remember the last time she ever laughed so hard. And her laughs were not _empty_. They were full and deep and true. She didn't want this feeling to go away.

_The laughter, full of energy, there wasn't one of them that didn't want that in their skin, in their stomachs, they wanted to kill, to feel the blood. It was rare to see a cat, so free and unbound, to be around the forests…_

Bria jumped up from the ground, covered in a mix of mud and dirt. She stretched; so much energy was flowing through her she didn't know what to do with it all. During her fun she was completely oblivious to the demons watching her, hiding their energy from her detection. Though that didn't mean she didn't feel eyes watching her. She just chose to ignore it.

This fact would, in turn, would get her in BIG trouble.

_Stepping closer, they drooled with anticipation of how great the little cat's blood would taste…_

"Ow…" Bria hissed as she felt her great-grandmother's garnet ring on her left ring finger warmed up drastically. It was really hot, but not so much to burn her. She slipped it off and looked at it, "What is it, Ember?" she asked the ring as she fiddled with the silver-banded ring. Yes, she liked to name special objects close to her. So what?

She shrugged and slipped it back on, "Oh well," she looked at herself and laughed, "Dang it, I've gotten myself so dirty." She looked up and wished she could see the crescent moon, but it was concealed by the storm clouds.

_When should they attack? They looked at each other for a moment before they decided that now was best._

Bria blinked and rubbed her ocean blue cat eye as a drop of rain got in it. She started walking when she heard the snap of a twig. Her right cat ear twitched in the direction the sound came from and she turned to look. Red eyes stared back at her from the shadows. _'Great…why the hell didn't I listen? There were so many fricken signs!'_

It was true; there had been many things that happened that she should have paid attention to; first, the feeling of being watched. Then rain had started. Her ring had burned. Lastly that droplet fell in her eye. "I'm such a baka…and I gave myself a mental note to stop being one!" she hissed at herself as she took a step back, making a twig snap under her, _'Damn it!'_ her eyes widened.

The demons dove for her immediately, and they were fast mother fuckers._ They were intrigued by the Neko, and they wanted her. Her blood, her spiritual energy, what else? They demons were bloodthirsty, and they were not about to let their captive escape. Not a captive that looked delicious…_

"Let's see…wolf demons, shark demons…and my favorite…snake demons…" Brianna murmured with an annoyed scowl, "Well, have fun trying to catch me!" she smirked. No way was she going down like a good little girl. She used her own demonic speed to flicker out of there and used her Wind to power her flight. She wrapped her tail around her waist, knowing all too well it would be great to grab onto and pull her back.

'_Come on, boys, follow the pretty kitty…'_ she thought as she heard the demons start after her. She was doing a bit of both 'fight or flight'. She was fleeing, yes, but she was going to find a good spot where she could be the watcher and then the attacker. Switch their roles around.

Weaving through the trees and branches she tested out her agility. She sped up and then shot out through the top of the trees, flipping and falling back down to face the demons perusing her. She smirked and pointed the burning light from her garnet ring toward the demons, "Ember Ignite!" she shouted and the fire light shot toward the demons in a large beam. Some escaped the shot, and tried to come at her from a different way, but she just doped herself down to the forest floor and started running.

---

Rachel, Hiei, and Kurama kept running. Rachel could almost see the fire that Bria engaged and she whistled, "Double elements then?" She asked aloud, "Don't think we need to fallow her, but its best to keep going……"

"Just in case," Hiei finished.

"Right…" Rachel said.

Kurama nodded, "I agree."

With that, they speeded up.

---

Running…running…that was all she could do. All she could think of doing. She didn't want to try other attacks, afraid a different kind of demon was around analyzing her every move. Brianna hissed to herself as she felt the demon's anger rise and gain on her. Suddenly she felt lightheaded and there was a sharp pain in her chest. "Damn…my asthma…" she managed to choke out as she tripped and fell forward.

_They crowded around her, all hungry, all wanting. They wanted it…oh did they… _They got closer, and closer, and then one of them grabbed her.

Bria hissed and her nails turned into claws. She slashed the hand away and rolled backwards into a tree, facing them. A threatening rumble came from her throat. She bared her fangs and glared death at them all. She felt something graze her hand and she glanced down. Yellow roses…

_'I'm not a Plant Elemental...but maybe I can try using my spirit energy…'_ Bria thought and slashed at another demon that tried to get close. She rolled and grabbed the rose, ignoring the cuts made into her hand. She sent her ki into the flower and cried out, "ROSE WHIP!" She saw a swirl of a thorny, vine-like whip and the weapon slashed at the demons. She used her Wind to get to her feet and she moved her arm in all kinds of directions, killing them off in no-time flat.

When it was over, there were piles of demon parts everywhere including the black goo called their blood. It was all over the ground and her, combining with the water puddles and making a bigger mess. She looked at the whip that returned to a yellow rose. She held tight to the gentle weapon as she heard something coming toward her. _'More?'_ She hoped not…but she was ready just in case.

Rachel ran out nearly out of nowhere and attacked the girl with such force it was hard to even tell what the hell she was ranting about as she attacked her friend with anger.

"IwishIhadmytextbookwithmeoratleastapaperbackbookbecausemissyyouwouldbehurtingmorethenIam." Translation: I wish I had my text book with me or at least a paperback book because, missy, you would be hurting more that I am.

"Didn't you know how fucking worried I was about you once I saw what happened?!" Rachel all but shrieked.

"Rachel…Rachel, sweetheart, calm down," Brianna soothed as she made the girl stop with her free hand. She had stood her ground, taking each and every hit until she was back against the tree. She didn't wince at the punches or the words, but at the ferocity locked behind each. The pain, the hurt, and the fear… "I didn't know before, but I do now. I'm sorry, sister, I'm sorry," She soothed and wanted to bring Rachel into a hug, but she was covered in the demon blood and didn't want to get it all over her sister.

Rachel didn't care. She threw herself at her and hugged her as tight as she was crying, "You scared me. You fucking scared me…"

"I can tell," Bria hugged her back and tried to comfort her as best she could, but she was so drained she couldn't support her own weight. She and Rachel started slipping down to the ground.

Rachel didn't care, but Kurama gently pried the girl off of Bria and nodded at Hiei to take her while he picked up Bria who was drained and possibly injured.

"My chest hurts…" Brianna said as she rested her head on Kurama's shoulder, closing her eyes. Her right hand rested on her chest and she had the yellow rose still in her hand, "They didn't hurt me…much…" she assured softly, sensing his thoughts. The only injury she had was on her shoulder where the one demon had grabbed her and she had ripped away from its nasty grasp.

"Let's go back to the temple," Kurama said, "Fallow when you two want to," He told the girl and the fire master.

Hiei nodded and watched as Kurama disappeared, using rare speed that came close to his own. He looked at the gory scene and blinked, studying the cut wounds from where he stood, _'Those look like the type of cut Kurama's Rose Whip makes…' _he thought. He glanced at the tree they were by and saw a bunch of yellow roses. "Well, I'll be damned…" he blinked.

"She surpasses all of us," Rachel said softly, "For she can use her spiritual energy to control an element that's NOT hers."

Hiei looked at Rachel, "Cat, you and the onna have the same ki level. She doesn't surpass you; you just have to have more time to find all your powers. I think the only way the onna was able to do so much in one day is because today was her changing day."

Rachel laughed and laughed hard.

Hiei blinked. What did he say that set her off? "What?" he asked.

"Oh Hiei, you and your mind," She said wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "Ki levels don't matter. She surpassed me because she belongs here." She gestured. "I have yet to find my place in either world, therefore, she surpassed me, and was able to unlock that she was an elemental long before I could. In fact, I don't think I am."

Hiei didn't know what exactly to say to that. He didn't want to say the wrong thing either, so he just stayed quiet on that topic. "Let's follow Kurama and go back," he said changing the topic. He glanced at the piles again and snapped his fingers, lighting them on fire and turning them to ashes.

Rachel smiled as she watched the flames and shrugged, "Alright," She agreed and decided that Hiei was a very good listener.

He walked to her and but a hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to run on your own or do you want me to carry you?" He blinked at his own question. It had popped out of no where.

Rachel thought for a second that was so fleeting even she had to amaze herself with the answer, "If you think I don't weigh that much, you can carry me."

Hiei chuckled and picked Rachel up bridal-style, "You're fine," he assured her and started running toward the Temple with a laughing Water Cat in his arms.


	11. Girl Day

Girl Day

After the change and everything, Kurama insisted that they stayed there for a couple more days, and with Hiei also agreeing, Rachel had to stay too. When the few days passed, Bria and Rachel were back at their home with promises of seeing them again.

Rachel was found in the kitchen just making something as she went her own course. She liked cooking, and liked it a lot when she got a recipe right.

When she was done with her favorite recipe that never once failed her, chocolate chip cookies, which were already cooled, she took four and handed two to Bria who was at the couch. "Should we try getting into a Japanese school or stick with online?" Rachel asked. She was an online high school student ever since her friends died.

Brianna's nose wrinkled at the mention of school. Her own school year had ended on the 15th, which had been Friday. She and Rachel had made their wish on the 16th. Then they spent the 17th – their first day in the YYH world – with a whole bunch of changes and even a demonic attack. It was Thursday, the 21st now, them having spent three days at the Temple and meeting the rest of the Gang and Co. "Japanese school will give us something to do even if it's homework…" she said.

"True…" Rachel sighed to herself as she decided to take a seat in a computer chair. Their anime DVDs, their computers, their music, their stereos, and their clothes – including new ones and outfits they had always wanted/imagined – had been teleported here. Amazingly, even _her_ stuff had showed up here; her gaming system, Ipod, and her manga (YYH and three death Notes and whole season of Furaba).

She sighed as she glanced over at the TV that was playing and then said, "What school then?"

"No idea," Bria said through a current bite of one of her cookies.

"Well, we're both sixteen…" She mused, "How high were your grades in your old school?"

"As, Bs, and a C in Math," Bria answered.

"Same besides the C," Rachel replied, "I think if we disguise ourselves right…we may be able to go to Kurama's high school."

"Why would we have to disguise ourselves? He'll just figure it out…And how do you suppose I hide my skin tone?" Bria raised an eyebrow.

"Good point for you," Rachel said, "But I am NOT going to be caught dead with a dress or a skirt on. No way in hell. I don't mind cross-dressing, no matter how wrong it is, I just can't stand it! I know! I'll get a hair-cut and get it boy styled."

"You can't change your voice, though," Bria pointed out.

Rachel smiled, "No, it's true, I can't," she admitted, "But, if I play my cards right…I won't have to talk at all. Even if I do, I can lower my voice only slightly." She said, "It'll sound like a little boy, but its better then nothing."

"Just cross-dress, don't worry about your hair and voice. You can be like Haruka for Sailor Moon! Or even Haruhi from Ouran," Brianna grinned, "Don't care what other's think."

"Alright," Rachel said, "But I am doing something with my hair because one," She pointed at it, "Too long and people will think that Kurama has an imposter. Two, I don't like my hair long. Three, I'm bored and I need something to do."

Bria shrugged, "That works." She then burst out laughing, "Hey, we can be like Haruka and Michiru," She winked as she had her finger up, "It'll be fun, don't you think?"

"Alright," Rachel agreed, "Let's go and get a makeover. Then I can hack into the system and let us in without a test."

"Ok," Brianna laughed.

Rachel smiled, "Now let's get the hell outta here!" She told her.

"Sure," Bria nodded. She had caught the habit of being dressed instead of in her night clothes during the day from Rachel, so the two of them were ready to go.

------------

Rachel and Bria walked into a little salon thing and smiled a bit. Luckily there were two people that were waiting for someone to come. Rachel managed to find out that one of the girls was a fan of Ouran High School, and offered to cut her hair like Hikaru.

Rachel was seated, gave a smile to Bria, and the girl cut it to perfection and also dyed it out of boredom. Luckily the girl was good enough that she let the red highlight the light brown hair. She smiled into the mirror, back to where she used to be. She looked over at Bria after she was done, "Want a cut?" She asked teasingly.

Bria raised an eyebrow, "Are you dying to die?" she asked in response.

"No. Just asking," Rachel said after she was done paying the girl, "Let's go get our nails done, and then we'll either do our make-up professionally, or let us do it ourselves."

"Professionally would be interesting," Bria said as they left the hair salon. Fortunately for them this whole street was riddled with different places to go if you were having a girly day.

"Okay, then lets get our nails done first or should we do that last?" Rachel mused.

"Let's do our nails," she answered as she looked at her own with disgust. She always had her nails short from biting them so much, so they were always uneven.

"Alright!" Rachel grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her into a nail salon.

They got inside and Bria spotted the display of the different kinds of colors and fake nails you could use. This time she dragged Rachel over to the display, "These! I'm doing these!" she grinned as she held up a box from a pile that had one of the many labels. There were Cat, Vampire, Square, Round, and many others. She had grabbed the Cat ones. "Though…what color should I do? There are always so many!"

Rachel shrugged smiling at her best friend and sister, "Pick a color that'll match your skin."

"No thanks," Bria replied as she spotted a shimmering scarlet red color, "This one," she said, grabbing it.

"That's pretty," Rachel complimented happily. She was scanning the nails and then picked out the Vampire ones. She decide that she wanted it as gothic as it would go. Black sounded nice, and since they could do nail art; she picked out a rose design.

"Nice pick," Brianna grinned and walked over to two friendly-looking women, "Ohayougozaimasu," she greeted the ladies.

Ladies smiled, "Ohayougozaimasu," They answered back to her.

"My sister and I would like to get our nails done together," Bria informed them as she set the stuff down on the table.

The ladies giggled and then gestured for them to sit down. "We'll be glad," They said to them. Rachel and Bria grinned, oh this would be fun.

-------------

"That was awesome!" Brianna laughed as they got out of the nail place. She examined her nails with glee. They were sharp and shimmering a beautiful red.

Rachel's were gleaming black and the roses were just a really good touch, "Now the make-up," She said happily as she looked at her friend. Her nails were long and sharp, yet beautiful. She liked them a lot.

"Definitely," Bria nodded and she reached up to her ponytail, touching the yellow rose she had there. The flower had saved her life, and so she kept it with her always. Somehow it had not withered but instead stayed fully-bloomed and beautiful. She grinned as she remembered when she had told Kurama she kind of copied his attack. He had laughed and said it was alright. He was just glad she was alright and safe. "Which one should we go to? There are so many…"

"I know!" Rachel was the random one after all and dragged Bria to the closest one.

Laughing, Brianna followed and once they were inside she saw that they were able to get pictures of before and after as well as a set of their own of the supplies the make-up artists used. It was all for a couple of extra yen.

"I like it," Rachel admitted.

"Welcome, girls," The owner greeted, "What can I do for you today?"

"We'll take the whole package, miss," Bria said giving half of the required yen. She and Rachel had agreed to each pay half of what they had to pay.

Rachel smiled and presented her half as well.

"This way," the owner smiled and gestured to the two available seats.

"Arigato," Rachel and Brianna grinned.

----------

"Now that's done, I'll have to start cracking the school's system and start working on our schedules, our presence, and what-not," Rachel spoke aloud as they walked down the street, looking fabulous in her expression.

"Alright, and you look wonderful by the way," Brianna grinned. She looked really feminine with her make-up. With the special foundation she didn't look so pale, and her ocean blue eyes seemed to shine with sparkly green eye-shadow and silver eye-liner. Her cheeks had a slight blush to them and her lips were lightly colored a dark red. The stuff used on her lips was colored like lipstick, but had the healing qualities of chap-stick. The lady who had worked on her said it was called Slip-Tint.

Rachel's was a little bit more gothic, a little bit more evil-like too. Like something an evil queen would wear. First of all, her makeup brought her plant green eyes darker. They held a very dark blue eye-shadow, and her mascara was thick. Her eyeliner had designs that trailed in the most beautiful yet deadliest way. Her lipstick was a delicious blood-red color. Her blush and foundation made her look like she was truly pale with no tan, and the blush helped put just a tint of red that only someone looking really close could see.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled.

"Do you want to go uniform shopping then tomorrow after you do all that?" Bria asked.

"Yeah," said Rachel, "because there's a good chance I may not be able to get in the school's system."

"If you can, then can we still go uniform shopping?"

"Yes," Rachel laughed.

"Coolio," Brianna grinned. She looked at her watch that she had over her red and black fingerless gloves, "It's noon, want to go have a bite to eat?"

"Sure," Rachel agreed, "Let's go."

"'Kay," Bria grinned and they set off to a near-by restaurant that they spotted a while ago.


	12. Duet

Duet

The sisters were about to round the corner that lead to the restaurant when they heard someone behind them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a nasty-looking thug with three others behind him, "Two little girls out roaming about. Shouldn't you be in school, dearies?" he asked.

Brianna turned around and wondered whether to start practicing her role that she would play at school. She raised an eyebrow. Or maybe she would just be herself and take them on.

Rachel didn't bother looking at them, but grabbed Bria's arm and dragged her a little bit closer to her, because she was going to need her if it turn into a brawl. "I don't know you," she said crisply, "Nor do I even care. Let's go. They're trash of the universe. Amazing that Kira didn't kill them off yet…" She muttered to herself.

"I thought we agreed this wasn't Death Note," Bria whispered back.

Rachel smirked at her. No, that comment wasn't for the belief. She titled her head to where the thugs were and raised her eyebrow.

The thugs watched them turn around and they stepped forward. One grabbed Brianna by the arm that the demon had grabbed several nights before.

Brianna reacted badly as soon as the guy's fingers settled on the exact spots the demon's had. She did exactly what she did that night. She ripped away, her nails growing slightly, but not very much since the secure fake nails were long enough. She slashed at the thug's hand, cutting it badly, and she jumped back up behind Rachel, clutching at her arm. The same threatening rumble bubbled up from her throat and the same death glare came from her intensified eyes.

Rachel eyed the thugs wearily. Why did they attack just her? She carefully pushed Bria a bit more behind her and said softly, "Well, looks like dogs can bite after all."

"What was that?" the leader growled.

Rachel looked at them and then said, "Why should I repeat myself? I thought you had good hearing."

The guys advanced and they pulled knives from their pockets. They were more intent on going after Bria then Rachel because she was much more feminine-looking and also looked more vulnerable even though she had bite of her own. Rachel on the other hand looked threatening despite the fact she was a girl, too.

"Stay away from us!" Bria snapped. Her hand automatically went for her rose. There was no one around, so she could use it, couldn't she? She bit her lip.

"Hey, now, what's going on here?" asked a cocky and calm voice. It sounded a bit interested, too.

The thugs turned around and jumped a bit at who they saw.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Brianna called with relief, her hand dropping down and then she clutched her still hurting arm.

Yusuke didn't missing the action one bit, "Hey, Keri, you alright?" he asked concern clear in his voice.

"No, I'm not…" Bria answered with a frown.

"Did these thugs try to pull something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Iie! We just came across them," the leader said nervously.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes as he saw one of the thugs and he was holding his still bleeding hand. He didn't believe the leader at all. He knew who these punks were, having crossed paths with them before.

Rachel blinked and even though she would much rather see the thugs leave with an apology, she had to admit, it was nice to know that Yusuke and Kuwabara were around. "Actually, yeah," she replied silkily, "Trying to grab my sister like she was their bitch on a chain."

"Say what?!" Kuwabara growled as he stepped forward, cracking his knuckles threateningly. The thugs backed up and Rachel and Brianna ran around to join the two former Detectives.

Rachel stood next to them while Bria hid behind Yusuke. Bria had thought many times about meeting a group of thugs, but never thought on an instance where they would approach her in public. It had always been in an alley or some other deserted place. This was a total disaster! She was so scared with the memories or that first transformation night she couldn't act like herself.

"That's right," Bria said, "See that guy holding his hand? I did that because he grabbed my arm," Thankfully Yusuke and Kuwabara knew what had happened on her changing night so there was no explanation needed.

"I don't think that there's any reason to do that to our good friends…" Yusuke smirked, "Shall we?" He teased Kuwabara

Kuwabara smirked as well, "You bet."

The thugs backed up as the two advanced on them, "L-Let's get out of here!" the leader yelled as they dropped their knives and ran. They would certainly be found later and given a good lesson, but for now they would retreat.

"Hey, new weapons for our buddies downtown," Kuwabara said as he collected the pocket knives. Though they had many enemies, they had friends as well.

"Thank you, Kuwa, Yusu," Brianna said as the boys faced her and Rachel, "It was lucky for you to come around when you did…" she looked down and to the side, "I know we can't rely on you all the time, so I'll be sure to keep my wits about me next time. Lynx and I could have taken them on easily, but I freaked when that guy grabbed my arm…" She held the said limb. It still hurt, not having fully healed anyway.

"I could have taken them on," Rachel sighed, "But I decided not to."

"Hey, it's no big deal. Though, for payment, why don't you treat us to some lunch at that restaurant?" Yusuke asked with a smile as her jabbed a thumb to the place Bria and Rachel had been headed.

"Sure!" Brianna grinned. That was one thing she liked about the two. They got that paying off IOUs was important to her, so any kind of payment satisfied them.

"Great," Kuwabara said as he pocketed a knife in each pocket, Yusuke doing the same, "Let's eat."

"We'll pay," Rachel invited jokingly already knowing that her money was going to be used for it anyway.

"I'll pay for Yusu and I, you can do Kuwa. Or do you want to cover Yusu and me Kuwa?" Brianna asked Rachel as they got inside and ordered after getting a table. Yusuke and Kuwabara were obviously known there, so they didn't need to say anything. The girls still had to pick, though.

Bria made her order and after Rach did she looked at her sister for her response.

"Us all," Rachel laughed.

"But that'll use up all your yen!" Bria protested.

"That's fine," Rachel told her, "I can get a job once I get bored of school."

That made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh. As a young girl came up with their drinks consisting of two Root Bears and two Cokes, she smiled. "Wow, I've never heard them laugh like that before. Most I've gotten out of them is their usual quarreling. You two girls' friends of theirs?" she eyed them pointedly, making 'girls friends' sound like 'girlfriends'.

"Just friends," Bria answered taking one Root Beer while Kuwabara took the other.

"Really good friends," Rachel couldn't help but to add.

The girl smiled before bowing slightly and walking off.

Bria rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her drink. She looked around and spotted someone singing karaoke, "Wow! Lynx, look!" she pointed.

Rachel looked back, "This would be interesting. Want to sing?"

"Yeah!" Brianna grinned.

The two girls went up and before the current singer was done they looked through the songs they could sing. "Awesome! I'm definitely gonna sing some of these songs," Bria laughed as she spotted some of her favorites. "Ah, here are the duets," she pointed to a different section. "Let's sing _At The Beginning_, Rach," she suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Rachel grinned happily.

"Perfect," Bria said and they went up after the singer was done. She took a deep breath, never have done a karaoke or even _sung_ up in front of a bunch of people before. She spoke into the mike while Rachel got the second one ready, "Hey peoples, my sister and I are going to sing for you, and after that I'm gonna sing a couple songs myself. So…yeah," She smiled shyly and then motioned to the guy who worked the thing that made the songs go on the speaker and such for them, "_At The Beginning_, if you please," she requested.

"With the singers or just the music?" he asked.

"Just the music!" Rachel answered. They guy chuckled and started the song for them

"[Bria] We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what wed have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

[Rachel]  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart

[both]  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

[Both/Chorus]

And life is a road that I wanna keep on going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep on flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

[Bria]  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
[Rachel]  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
[both]  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

[Both/Chorus]

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

[Both/Chorus]

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep on going

[Bria]  
Starting out on a journey

[both]  
Life is a road that I wanna keep on going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep on flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning…  
With you…"


	13. Rachel's Solos

Rachel's Solos

Applause rang out through the whole restaurant and Bria laughed, going to Rachel and hugging her, "That was great!" they heard, "Wonderful! Do another! Yeah!" then, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" the chant rang out.

Rachel blushed a deep red.

Brianna pulled away and looked over to their table where Yusuke and Kuwabara were going wild with whoots and shouts of the chant. She laughed again and looked at Rachel and then went to her mike. "Alright, alright, calm down," she giggled and held up her hand for quiet, having learned from watching live shows online, "I'm actually going to have something to eat, I don't exactly sing well on an empty stomach. My sister here has had snacks all day, so she's all set to sing for you, actually,"

She smirked as Rachel looked at her with a playful scowl. She grinned back, "Enjoy, everyone, and be careful, she'll knock your socks off," she warned before she jumped down and went back to the former Detectives.

"Thanks for calling me fat," Rachel kidded, making some of the people laugh. She twitched, "Sorry guys, I tend to get nervous so if I screw up, that's why." She turned to the guy, "Let's see……_Final Distance_ from Kingdom Hearts should be the first song," she nodded.

The music began and Rachel took a deep breath, "I'm anxious but I can't say anything

I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent

I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us

Again, just a little more distance

Try not to stop keep it going baby

If you don't feel the same then tell me

Even if your principle is to not try

It's alright to try a little

I wanna be with you now

Let's shorten the distance with the two of us

We can still make it on time

We can start over

We can't be as one

I wanna be with you

Someday even this distance

We'll be able to embrace

We can start sooner

After all I wanna be with you

You, who gets hurt with a single word

Taught me what loneliness is

When you can't protect me keep on trying baby

It's not as I promised but trust me

My principle is to not try but

I would do it for you

I wanna be with you now

Look at our distance with the two of us

We can still make it

We can start over

I want to tell you with words

I wanna be with you now

One day, even the distance

I'll be able to embrace

We should stay together

After all, I need to be with you…"

Everyone was stunned. It wasn't that she was a good singer, but because of the song she chose. It was slow, and yet it was so meaningful. She gave a shy smile that got a lot of applause for. She knew it was just praise for singing and being brave on stage. She took in another breath and said into the microphone, "Are you sure you want to eat, Keri, and not sing a song of your own?"

There was a paused as Brianna finished a bite quickly, "Quite sure, Lynx," she called up.

"Fine," She huffed, "Alright, this time you might like this song. Sorry that one was slow, but that's not the last of the slowness." She told the crowd. "_Lost Realist_ by Trapt is next my friends…mi amigos." She was happy that she still remembered her Spanish, even though she failed at learning the animals.

She took another breath and this time, singing with confidence, "My independence is calling my name

A doubtful voice divides my faith

My independence only hesitates

An unsured choice I can't embrace

You gonna have to carve me,

Carve me from stone,

Right to the bone or I'll end up alone

Playing the role

Of someone in control

[Chorus]Why do I rush to slow down?

Why do I rush to slow down everything?

Why do I rush to slow down?

Why do I rush to slow down everything?

Will the dice ever roll?

Will l ever know?

Will the plot ever twist,

Or will I still resist?

I'm playing the part of lost realist. [/Chorus]

My independence is turning the page

Tomorrow comes, we start to fade

My independence only complicates

It's not enough to meet half way

You gonna have to carve me,

Carve me from stone,

Right to the bone or I'll end up alone

Playing the role

Of someone in control

[Chorus]

I only keep what I give away

I only keep what I give away

[Chorus]

why do I rush to slow down?

why do I rush to slow down everything?

why do I rush to slow down?"

Again she bit her lip nervously as she finished and the applause was loud, and deafening. She supposed they liked the song; she winced as some of the boys whistled loudly. Even Yusuke was happily making racket.

"Still eating, Kerica?" She joked with her friend.

"Shut up," Brianna called up and laughed, "One more song, ok?" she pleaded.

Rachel bit her lip; she was hoping that her friend would be able to save her from embarrassment, "Alright." She promised, "This time this song is dedicated," She paused again, "To my dearest friends, Hannah Johnson and Janice Rivers. Rest in peace, you girls already rocked this world enough." She joked and said, "_Bittersweet_ by Within Temptation."

"If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?

Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Oh, this silence  
It's so violent  
Since you're gone

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go

The sweetest thought  
I had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you."

Rachel couldn't believe that she actually started crying during the song, but it didn't show her in her voice. Quickly wiping her tears away she bowed hastily off of the stage and walked off to wash her face quickly so her tears could go away. She missed her friends. She practiced that song on her flute when she was tired, or on the piano to forget. Both of her friends taught her both instruments, but her singing she learned by choir.

"Just a moment, everyone, sister duties, ya know. Someone else can go," Brianna called to everyone and bounded after Rachel following her into the bathroom, "Lynx, sweet?" she called softly.

"I'm fine," Rachel choked, "Really."

"Yeah, right…" Bria looked around and didn't feel anyone else in the bathroom. She went over to Rachel, "Rach, it's true I've never lost a friend the way you have, but sometimes people don't need to know, just let you cry. Will you let me do that?" she requested, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Rachel smiled and hugged her tightly, "You're going to have to get used to it, sis," She murmured. "Because I think you're going to be the only one that I can lean on in this world."

Brianna hugged Rachel close, "That's fine with me," she said truthfully, letting Rachel cry on her shoulder.

After a few minuets, Rachel sniffed and pulled away, "I better fix this mess," She nodded at her face. Mascara was running and her eyeliner design basically melted. "Don't worry," She gently pushed her friend, "I have cat hearing, you better tell Yusuke and Kuwabara I'm fine. Okay?"

"Got it," Bria nodded, "See you in a bit," she said before going out again. Someone was just getting off the stage and she went up, "Alrighty then," she said into the mike, "Sis is fine, she's just fixing her make-up," she assured everyone, "I hope you don't mind me singing now. I'm gonna take her cue and just do three songs myself," she told them before looking at the guy, "_I Am_ by Hilary Duff."

"Now, this song definitely describes me," she said with a grin before the music started, "So enjoy," with that, she took a breath.


	14. Brianna's Solos and a Grand Finale

Brianna's Solos and a Grand Finale

Brianna smirked as she started singing, doing the appropriate actions for each part,

"I'm an angel (prayer hands), I'm a devil (sexy pose)  
I am sometimes in between (V-for-Victory sign)  
I'm as bad it can get (smirk)  
And good as it can be (innocent-girl pose)  
Sometimes I'm a million colors (small spin)  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can (no-no finger wag)  
There's so many things I am

[Chorus] I am special  
I am beautiful (hair flip)  
I am wonderful  
And powerful (fist)  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable (frown)  
Sometimes I'm pitiful (pout)  
But that's so typical of all the things I am [/Chorus]

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out (shakes head)  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone (pretends to reach for something)  
I'm up and I am down (thumbs-up then thumbs-down)  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

[Chorus]

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

[Chorus x2]…"

Everyone clapped loudly and some whistled but what really surprised everyone was nothing but a whistle and a cry that oddly sounded like, "It's your image sweets! Keep going!"

Brianna laughed and waved at Rachel, "Sure thing, sister," she grinned and thought for a moment. Then she heard it start a very light sprinkle outside, nothing drastic, just a spring shower. "Ok, I got it. _Come Clean_," she nodded to the guy who grinned and flipped it to the requested song.

"Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
was my life  
I defy

[Chorus] Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean [/Chorus]

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

[Chorus]

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming…

[Chorus x2]

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning…"

More cheering and clapping and Rachel took her place right in the booth were Yusuke was and Kuwabara and shouted, "Keep it going!" She said cheerfully.

"Alright, one more, and then you and I have to do a Grand Finale, 'kay?" Brianna grinned.

"Alright," Rachel agreed.

"Ok, I'm just having a Hilary Duff day, so play _Fly_," Bria said to the grinning man who did just that.

"In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change."

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly and Rachel made her way up the stage, whispering the song to the guy before joining her sister. She and Bria got situated on stage with a few laughs and other things and the song began.

"[Bria]

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

[Rach]

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming?

[Both/Chorus]

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life [/Chorus]

[Rach]

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

[Bria]

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

[Both/Chorus]

[both]

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work

It was always there

You don't know what it's like

What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like ((Bria) what it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life…"

The crowd roared, clapped, whistled, and everything else few and far between. Rachel jumped down stage along with Bria and walked back to the booth, unsuspecting, Yusuke was texting something. Once he was done he grinned, "Nice job ladies," He snapped the cell phone shut.

"Thanks, Yusuke," Brianna smiled softly as she sat down next to the window, smelling the small shower from before from where she was at. She looked took a sip of her Root Bear that had been refilled and sighed contently. She looked over and saw a woman who seemed to be the owner of the place, "Hello, miss," she greeted.

"Hello, young ladies, Yusuke, Kuwabara," the owner greeted, "I was listening to you two sing up there, I mean, how can anyone not? We've had good singers but no one as good as you and your sister, both together and separate," she grinned, "I just came over to say that your meal today is on the house, as well as any other time you come here. Here, use these cards just incase, because we are missing a few today and they won't believe you," she pulled out four cards and handed them out, each with their names on them. The girls' aliases only because they were overheard.

Rachel smiled, "Sweet! Thank you very much miss," she nodded.

"Of course," she bowed and walked off.

"Hey, Yusuke, who were you texting? I'm just curious," Brianna said.

Yusuke smirked, "You'll find out soon enough."

Bria narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but said nothing. It was true, after all. She would find out at one point or another.


	15. Recorded

Recorded

It was around lunchtime when Kurama felt for his phone in his pocket. He was lucky that he put it on silent, and saw that he was sent around six text messages. Deciding to read what Yusuke had to say instead of watching the movies, he opened the message.

The text read, _"Thought all of these movies may keep you entertained seeing how fox likes a cat."_

Kurama sweatdropped, _'Bria'll kill Yusuke…'_ He thought to himself, _'Better not tell her what he sent to me, besides the movies.'_

He's phone beeped to again see that he had more messages, another five this time with another text, the one when Bria caught him writing.

"_Hiei'll be entertained with this. Keep it on DL."_

_'Yusuke, what did you send me to get yourself in trouble with?'_ Kurama furrowed his brows before turning off his phone as the bell rang.

**---After School---**

Kurama reached the outskirts of his school and started heading to the temple, and decided it was best to call the girls.

_Brianna heard the phone ring, "I'll get it, Rach," she said to her sister who was at the computer. The two of them had gotten home several hours ago, having had taken pictures for people who loved their singing for about a complete hour. 'Gees, how many had been there? Seriously…' were hers and Rachel's shared thoughts the whole time. She picked up the receiver, "Moshimoshi?"_

"Bria?" Kurama asked, "Its Kurama."

_"Hey foxy! What's up?" Bria grinned._

"Nothing much. Um…do you think you and Lynx will be able to come to the Temple later? Yusuke sent me a text mentioning you and a few recordings."

_She froze. "He…did what?" Bria asked. She then let out a hiss, "Scratch that, never mind. Yes, we'll be over soon. Later." She hung up with a slam._

Kurama blinked at the phone, and then shrugged, turning it off and heading on his way.

**---The Girls---**

"I'm gunna kill him."

"Who?" Rachel was at the computer.

"That fricken hanyou called Urameshi Yusuke."

"Ok…"

Bria came back, her arms folded, "Remember when we came back from the Grand Finale? He was texting, right?"

"Yeah…"

"He taped us."

"Bet he just taped you," Rachel sweatdropped, "Seeing how I can't see Hiei carrying a cell phone. Before we start arguing, let's find out."

"That's why Kurama called, I don't think he watched the recordings yet, but he did ask for us to come over. Do you want to go by flight or taxi?" Bria asked as she went to the door and slipped on her boots again.

"Taxi," Rachel answered wearily. She was afraid of heights, and there was no way she was letting Bria blindfold her and fly her up how high she wanted.

"I'm not that mean," Brianna said as she heard Rachel's thoughts. She grabbing her yen and the keys then opened the door, "Let's go. Oh, wait, were you able to hack into the school?"

"Yeah, but I have to let it load. So I have plenty of time," Rachel answered, "Let's go."

"Gladly," The two went out and Bria locked the door while Rachel called up a taxi. Once in the car, they were off.

**---Temple---**

"Glad you girls could make it." Kurama teased, he was able to put the footage on the Temple's computers so that they could see it better. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were also around the computer. Rachel refused to watch, but agreed to listen.

"Wouldn't miss a chance to come here, you know that," Brianna replied as she stood nearby the computer as well.

"Alright," Kurama said, "I have it set up on windows media player so it should play back to back without stopping if that's okay."

"Fine by me," Rachel responded

"Sure…" Bria said her eyes narrowed.

-----------

Kurama actually liked the recordings. Bria had a good voice, he had to admit, and the two girls together were really great. He set it up so that he could hear Bria's solos before Rachel's. Now that it was Rachel's turn for the spotlight, she paid close attention to her voice range.

_'Need practice on __Final Distance__, what was I doing? I sound like a dying cat…'_ Rachel made a face, _'Lost Realist__ I need more practice on too. More or less, I need to go just a little bit lower…'_

But what really upset her, was when she heard the flute…

"Yusuke…" She sounded cold and deadly, "You have until three to run." She wasn't happy. She wanted that song to STAY at the restaurant.

"Why? It's good. Admit it," Yusuke was grinning at her.

"Yusuke, I was planning on killing you myself, but instead I think you're going to have plenty of exercise dodging Rachel…" Bria said her own voice acid.

"Well, wait until the songs over. The ending was…"

Rachel nearly attacked him and they both ran outside with Rachel yelling profanity at him.

Brianna closed her eyes. She felt her body was really flushed with embracement. She wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand went to her eyes. It was bad enough having pictures taken and such of them, but this? With that first song she sang and her doing all those actions? She bit her lip and ran outside as well, tears already streaming.

Kurama had to admit, as he paused the footage, it was a good thing he had the idea to show them what Yusuke did. But he hoped it didn't hurt Bria… "I'm going to see if she's ok," He murmured before he left.


	16. Small Moments

Small Moments

Bria was up hiding in a tree in the backyard. She heard someone come out and quickly moved up some more branches; "Go away…!" she called down. She didn't get why she felt this way, but she did. She felt too emotional to feel who it was, _'God I hate myself…What was I thinking?'_ "Baka…baka, baka, baka…" she sobbed.

Kurama climbed the tree with ease, "What Yusuke did was wrong, he should have asked you first," he said softly, "But I liked it."

Bria turned her head away from him, glad she had wiped off the make-up earlier. "You…actually liked that stuff called singing?" she asked. She had taped herself several times singing back at her home in the other dimension, but always deleted them partway through because she hated her voice.

"Yeah," Kurama smiled, "You have a pretty voice."

"You think so?" she wiped her eyes but still felt strays carving their way down her cheeks. She looked at him to see his eyes. Her mado was that the eyes were always the gates to the soul, and could tell no lie no matter who you were.

Kurama smiled, "Yeah." He gently lifted his hand and brushed her tears away. "Come on. Let's go back in and delete the recordings from the computer. You wouldn't mind me keeping them on my phone though, would you?" He asked softly.

"No," Bria admitted with a small smile.

Kurama smiled back, "Let's go back."

"Alright," Bria nodded and looked down, "Flight or climb?" she asked. She'd climbed many trees before, so it didn't bother her, but she liked practice in carrying others.

"Flight," Kurama smiled.

"Hang on then, foxy," she said and had her Wind circle them. It went slow at first, but once she got a good hold, they got to the ground easily, "There, how was that?" she asked.

"You're getting better," Kurama admitted, "Let's go," He offered his hand to her smiling.

Brianna blinked, and then reached to take his hand hesitantly. She'd only actually taken his hand once before, and that was the first day she and Rachel had been there. But that didn't exactly count since it had been spent sharing memories. She then shook her head, rolling her eyes at herself mentally, and took his hand, "Sure thing, foxy," She smiled softly, truly.

Kurama was slightly stunned by the sight of her true smile, how ever small it was. He shook his head with a chuckle. He felt something…some kind of pull toward the Wind Hanyou, _'It's probably nothing…'_ he thought and they headed back in. They got inside and Bria let him go, lingering slightly. It didn't escape him, and he felt that tingle again. He shook it off as he went to the computer and deleted the footage.

Rachel was back, but Yusuke was no where to be found, "Hey, Rach, what'd you do to the Detective?" Bria asked curiously, using Hiei's nickname for the Spirit Hanyou.

Rachel gave a smirk and then said, "He should be waking up soon."

"Oh my…" Bria made a mock horrified face, but it hid a small smirk.

"Yeah…" Rachel shrugged and then said, "Deleting?" She asked as she watched Kurama working at the computer.

"Yes," Kurama answered.

"Good," Rachel smiled and then announced, "I'm going outside. I need fresh air. I ran out when I was chasing after that kid," She turned on her heel and walked away.

Bria chuckled as Hiei flickered out, obviously going after Rachel. She looked at Jin and Yukina. Touya wasn't there because he was off looking for a comrade of his to teach Rachel about her power, "So, what'd you two think?" she asked.

"I thought it was good, lass," Jin answered with a smile.

"You and Lynx are wonderful together, and apart you were great," Yukina replied.

"Arigato," Bria smiled. Maybe having them seeing the footage wasn't all that bad after all.

-----------

Rachel sat down at the steps and stared up at the sky that was covered by the leaves of the trees from the sidelines. She let a sighed before staring at the bottom of the stairs, "A long way to fall." She spoke to herself.

"Cat?" Hiei asked as he flicked next to her.

Rachel blinked and looked up at him, "Hey," she replied.

"You were good…" Hiei said to her as he watched the sunset start.

Rachel smiled and then said, "Yeah," She nodded as she decided that maybe it was best not to stare. She glanced over at Hiei for a bit and had to admit that he looked hot in the sunlight. But she had to stop herself. She couldn't do it, she couldn't fall.

"Why not?" Hiei looked at her. The onna was preoccupied, and though Rachel had her own block, her extra protection from Bria was down. So he was able to hear her thoughts if he wanted to.

Rachel blinked and then said, "Why not what?"

"Why won't you let yourself fall for someone?" Hiei asked.

Rachel opened her mouth and then looked away forcibly and said, "'Cause its a reject 90 percent of the time."

"That's a human male. They don't get their act together 95 percent of the time," Hiei said to her.

Rachel laughed and then said, "True. Very true. But I can't see me falling for a demon either…well…" _'Maybe…'_ She thought to herself again.

"Exactly," Hiei said.

Rachel blinked, "Exactly……what?" She looked at him. What was he trying to say?

"You may be half demon, but you're still demon," Hiei elaborated, "So you could fall for a demon."

"Not that he would like me," Rachel replied.

"Who says he wouldn't?"

Rachel turned red and then said, "Well…it's……common." She couldn't find any other way of explaining.

Hiei sat down as the sun fell behind the horizon, "No one's ever gotten a chance to know you. They just always saw what was on the outside."

"A pissed of evil person with a knife," Rachel summarized, "True." She paused and then said, "Besides Bria…you listen. You know me." She sighed with a smile. "Thanks for that, before I forget."

"Sure," Hiei nodded.

Rachel gently kissed Hiei on the cheek before standing up and started walking up the stairs.

Hiei blinked, touching his cheek. He smirked before standing and following the Cat. He wasn't one for mushy stuff, but he'd done an ok job.


	17. Uniform Shopping

Uniform Shopping

It was Sunday the 24th now. The girls had spent the night on Thursday but then went back to the house on Friday. Rachel had finished setting things up on the computer so they were ready to go to school on Monday. Brianna bounded to the door, "Come on Rach! Let's go!" she called to her sister.

"Hang on," She had to change to make herself look like a boy so that she would be able to get the uniform she _needed_, not wanted.

"Well, hurry up!" Bria said impatiently.

"Okay!" Rachel quickly changed into a baggy shirt and put on a sports bra, before running out. She wasn't going to care about the pants, since they were all boy-styled anyway, "Let's go."

Bria locked the door before they headed toward the city. "Hey, Rach, while we're in the store do you wanna practice playing our roles?" she asked.

"Roles?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, acting like Haruka and Michiru from Sailor Moon," Brianna explained.

Rachel sweatdropped and then said, "What ever happened to acting naturally?"

"Because I'm not a complete feminine girl and you're not a complete tomboy. You're not feminine either, but still…" Bria looked up at the clear blue sky, "Besides, where I used to go I always had to act like someone else because if I acted myself…let's just say it never went well…"

Rachel stared at her and then said, "But as you may know, I don't know Sailor Moon. Never watched it."

"Then act like one of the Twins from Ouran…maybe Hikaru?" Bria tilted her head, ideas of improvising running through her mind.

"Alright," Rachel chuckled.

"Let's see…I'll be acting like…" she thought for a moment, "Oh! I got it! Sango from Inuyasha!" Brianna grinned.

"That works," Rachel nodded.

"Alright, so you want to practice acting at the store?" Bria asked.

"No," Rachel grinned, "I have this in the bag."

"Well, I'll be the one practicing, then," Bria chuckled.

"Want me to help?" She joked, but was serious.

"Sure," Brianna laughed as they entered a store, "Here we go," she said and they walked to the desk, "Hi," she said to the clerk there, "We're new students at…What school was it, Lynx?" she asked Rachel.

"Meiou High School, Keri," Rachel reminded gently.

"Yes, that's it," Bria nodded and smiled back at the clerk, "And we're looking for uniforms."

The clerk grinned, "Right this way," he said and showed them to the section for Meiou High School uniforms.

"Arigato," Bria nodded and the clerk left. "Alright, that was nice. Now let's see…Guy's clothes over there, girls here…P.E. stuff is there…Bingo!" she grinned as she saw the uniform for the swim team, "Ok, I'm definitely going to go through school now so I can be on the swim team!" she grinned and bounded over to the said swimsuits.

"I won't be able to unless I was able to wear a long tee-shirt," Rachel whispered to her, "Hmm…I think I'll be a band-geek."

"No way, I'll stick with chorus," Bria said as she found her size in the swim suits and put it on her arm before going over to the skirts that were a part of the school uniform, "Good, they have long skirts even though it's almost summer. I guess it's for those who hate the damned mini-skirts…"

"Hmm, if they have a choir," She answered as she picked out her stuff and immediately ran into the changing room to try it on.

Brianna laughed and grabbed a long skirt and a medium too before grabbing the long sleeved uniform shirt. She then got her P.E. stuff before following Rachel to the dressing rooms. "Basically every school has a choir, Lynx. Especially if it's a large school," she called out as she slipped on the main uniform.

"True," Rachel smiled. "Okay."

They stepped out to show each other their outfits and Bria grinned, "Looking good."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled as she looked at herself, "I won't have any problem."

"Nope, though I still think that making guys wear fushia is wrong. Though it's purplish-pink, it still looks pink. At least I wear my favorite color," Bria grinned as she looked at her bright red long skirt and the matching white and red top.

Rachel smiled and then said, "At least I can pull it off."

"Kurama can, too, thankfully," Brianna said as she started walking back into her stall, "He's got the right complexion and his hair and eyes actually stand out a bit when he wears his uniform."

Rachel laughed and then said, "True. Now, shall we pay for our stuff and get out?" She walked back into the dressing rooms.

"Hey, I like trying stuff on. You can go pay and come back, if you want," Bria said as she put on the swimsuit.

"Alright," Rachel got herself dressed, and walked over to the clerk and paid for her stuff.

Bria finished trying on her outfits and came out, paid for her stuff, and walked out with her arm through Rachel's as part of their act. "We did fairly well. What do you want to do now?" she asked, "Go home or hang around town?"

"Let's go home." Rachel sighed. "Please?"

"Alright. Then we can find out our classes and such," Bria said as they started walking back the way they came, keeping her arm locked with Rachel's just for fun.

--------

They got home and Rachel looked up their schedules, "Ugh, Math in the morning, how wonderful," Bria said sarcastically, "I'll probably be caught most of the time sleeping sitting up."

"I have Math after lunch," Rachel said.

"Let's see…Math, History…you and I have Computer on Tuesdays and Thursdays, P.E. on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Choir/Lunch…Science, then Art…we have Writing/English together. We'll kick ass at that."

"I have Science first," she sighed.

"Score! I have Health for 8th and then Prep for Living last hour! I'll be kicking ass and taking names at both," Bria smirked, "And looks like we have those together as well."

"Looks like," Rachel made a face, "I would much rather be taking computer courses though, instead of wasting my time on health……speaking of health." She thought for a minuet and then said, "I kinda kissed Hiei…"

"Dang, girl, you're moving faster than I am!" Bria said, "Though, I am one that takes those things slowly anyway. Where'd you kiss him? Cheek?"

"Yes, and I'm starting to think that I made a bad move out of stupid impulse and setting." Rachel sat down on the couch. "I walked away after that. I freaking walked away, without waiting or anything!!! I mean, I think he didn't mind, I _hope_ he didn't mind, but Jesus. I think I made the wrong move. He doesn't even like me that way. He doesn't like humans that way…"

_'And I think I'm blind sometimes…'_ Bria raised an eyebrow, "But we're not exactly humans," Bria told her, "Don't worry so much."

"That's not the point." Rachel groaned, "The point is that I think he's mad at me, or scared of me, or something. I acted like a total slut! I basically did that without meaning…well…maybe with meaning…AGH!" She wanted to hit herself.

Bria held a laugh, "Calm down, It's alright. We went to bed sometime after sunset and then left after breakfast. You two probably didn't have time to say anything to each other."

"No…That's the problem," Rachel groaned, "I wanted to apologize."

"For giving an innocent kiss?" Bria asked with a hand on Rachel's shoulder, her pinky touching bare skin, slipping slightly into Rachel's memory of that small moment. "Come on, I know you, and you're defiantly not a slut."

"I know…" She sighed, "But I can't help but to feel like it's going to be awkward around now..." She sighed. "Maybe I'm stressing over this because it's my changing day."

"Possibly," Brianna nodded, "I was defiantly over reacting on mine. What with all that fowl language and stuff…"

Rachel leaned back and then asked, "Well...what happens? Do we stay here, or what?"

"Yeah, we can stay here," she nodded.

"Thank you…" Rachel let another sigh, "So, so much."

"Of course," Bria smiled.


	18. Changing Day

Changing Day

Brianna looked at the time on her watch, "Hey, what do you want to do tonight after you change? Practice with your water?" she asked.

"Lie down and stay away," Rachel told her, "I'm actually afraid of what I'll look like with ears and a tail, and water's reflective…" she shook her head wildly.

"Why are you so afraid of what you'll look like?"

Rachel shivered and then said, "I'd rather not," She said softly, "Rather not talk."

Bria frowned, "Alright," she said softly. She wouldn't push for an answer. She then saw a shift of light at the front door and went to it, "Who is it?" she asked after she heard the knock. Who would be here when it was so close to supper time? Maybe one of the guys? She certainly knew it wasn't anyone else because they hadn't been there long enough to actually go out and make friends.

The knocking became more insistant.

"Answer me or I won't open the door," Bria said. This seemed all too familiar. Something from a horror/action film? Hopefully not…

"We have a message from Meiou to the Kurosaki sisters," The answer was.

"Meiou?" Brianna blinked and looked to Rachel. It certainly was convincing. "A welcome letter, maybe?" she asked her sister.

Rachel shrugged, "Let them in."

"Alright," Bria opened the door and her eyes widened, "You…"

A fist came out of nowhere and slammed Bria in the face knocking her flat on her back and making her slide a foot or two across the floor. Rachel walked over to her friend, stood her ground and said coldly, "Now that wasn't nice wasn't it?"

Bria wiped the side of her mouth of the blood, "Fuck no," she replied. She got up, wincing as she did so.

The thugs were not happy, "Why did you run off princesses? We could have had some fun, not that we can't right now…"

Bria raised an eyebrow; "Princess?" a slap of pain hit her as she thought of her mom. Princess had been her mom's nickname for her. Her eyes narrowed.

Rachel on the other hand was upset, "Just get out," she hissed, "If you don't, I don't think I wouldn't care to call up two or more people to happily escort you out." _'I hate using people…'_ Rachel frowned.

"What people? There's no one around for miles," the leader said with a smirk as he and his buddies came further in, one of them locking the door behind them with a click.

Rachel glared and then said, "True, but then how did you find us? You don't have a shinigami I doubt."

"Shinigami? Be serious…" The leader raised an eyebrow, "We followed you here today, after your little shopping trip."

"Then why didn't you attack then?" _'And why didn't I sense you? Why didn't Bria?'_ She thought and asked.

"We'd thought it'd be more fun to capture in you own home."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Rachel sweatdropped.

Brianna was about to call for help by finding Hiei's telepathic link when the phone rang, _'What the frick? Who's calling?'_ she thought.

"Hey, Futeki, pull the plug on that thing, will ya?" the leader said without looking away from the girls.

Rachel immediately sidestepped, "No," She said coldly.

"What do we have here? A fiery one, eh?" Futeki smirked and brushed the teen aside.

Rachel grabbed him by the wrist, but he was faster and kneed her in the gut making her fall down to her knees, breathing heavily.

Bria almost called out Rachel's real name, but subconsciously switched as she cried, "Lynx!" She began to run over to her sister, but the leader stopped her with his metal bat. She yelped and jumped back, _'Iron…?'_ she eyed the weapon wryly. She sniffed the air quietly and stepped back. It _was_ iron. _'Just like a fantasy book…'_ She groaned mentally, _'Every hero has his/her weaknesses.'_

The ringing stopped and then the person on the other end must have his redial because it started back up after two seconds. Futeki smirked and reached for the plug, pulling it out easily, silencing the ringing abruptly, "All set, boss."

Rachel glared heatedly, still breathing heavily; she weakly got up.

The leader had caught what his bat had done to Bria and he smirked as he started using it to push Rachel back toward the other girl, "Alright, you two," he said as one of the thugs pulled out some rope, "Let's get started."

---------

Kurama frowned, why didn't they pick up? It wasn't like them to be out somewhere when it was Rachel's changing day. He decided that maybe it was best to ask Hiei what the hell was going on.

Hiei heard Brianna's telepathic call and was already far ahead of him in the information department. He flickered to a tree next to Kurama, "Fox," he growled, "Something's up."

"I had a feeling," Kurama frowned, "Let's get going. Quickly."

Hiei nodded and started heading in the direction of the signal Bria was making.

---------

The thugs had made the sisters go in circles, playing a bit with them since they wouldn't let them near enough to capture them. Unfortunately, another of the thugs had a second bat. _'One for each of us…' _Bria sneered as she kept her eyes on the iron bat aimed at her, the guy she had injured the one wielding it. The guy was called **Chishio, which meant blood. ****_'These guys sure do have appropriate names…'_**** she thought as she was suddenly captured by another. She saw a glimpse of him and saw it was Futeki, whose name meant tough. ** Since there were four of the gang members, the girls had two for each.

Bria's head snapped up in the air, catching the smell of oncoming night. She looked out the glass door and saw the sun sinking behind the horizon, about a minute away from total darkness. She looked to Rachel, who was starting to be cornered herself, "Lynx! Its sun—" she was cut off when Futeki stuffed her mouth with a gag.

Rachel glanced outside and the only thing she could come up with was, "Oh fucking god this isn't good."

"You think?" The leader that whammed in to her said as he and another got her into a corner.

Rachel was bloody and she swore up and down that she felt like she broke at least three things in her body, possibly more. These boys weren't very merciful seeing how she kept pissing them off more.

"Finally learned your lesson, eh?"

Bria felt her fangs starting to grow out of anger and she felt the gag ripping, but she stopped herself, figuring their cover would be blown soon, anyway. She also didn't want to be the first one out cold. She watched the light in the room change and finally it went dark, the night lights in the garden flipping on to be their only light for what happened next.

Rachel tried hiding herself in the dark, away from the rays of night, but the boys kept dragging her back. When they finally did get her into the light from the garden, she changed completely; cat ears twitching and a tail swishing at her side.

"What the hell?!" One thug cried. He was the one with the bat.

"It's a demon! Kill her!" the leader next to him yelled. The thug nodded and went to swing.

_'NO!'_ Bria cried mentally, leaning forward and a blast of Wind shot toward Rachel, getting there in time to cushion the impact and save her life and her skull from being shattered. However, it was like a bullet-proof vest when a nasty bullet hits it, it doesn't do any damage, but it does just knock you down and in this case, knocked Rachel unconscious.

The thug threw the bat to the side and some of them were about to put their hands on Rachel to hurt her that way.

Bria struggled against her bonds. Futeki tightened the ones around her wrists, making her cry out through the gag and shrink back to lessen the pain in her left wrist. _'Damn it…if my watch hadn't been there, I would have screamed through this damned gag…'_ she thought bitterly. She looked to Rachel again and her eyes flashed to cat eyes in anger.

Brianna was pissed off enough at seeing her sister being hurt more she let her fangs grow again and rip through the gag, making it snap and fly off behind her. She wiggled her hands, careful of her left wrist, and snapped her bonds, "Well, now that that's been taken care of…" she got in a stance, her Martial Arts classes kicking in, "You scum are too worthless for even half-power…" She hissed, "But no matter how much power I use, you'll pay for hurting my sister!" a Tiger's Roar escaped her throat as her fangs grew sharper and longer, her nails turning into deadly claws.

She heard the pass of something and knew it was the bat. She ducked as soon as she smelled it and then it whizzed right where her head had been. She slashed at Futeki's stomach; cutting deep enough it would be a fatal wound. Then she turned and did a sweep of her leg, ignoring the pain in her wrist when she used it to support her as she turned. Chishio didn't go down, so Bria got to her feet and did her favorite move, the jump kick, knocking him down with just the force of it, since she didn't make any contact. When she landed the leader was ready to swing at her, and she had no time to react. She braced for the impact.

The door banged once, twice, and then it broke. The fire master and redhead sort of stumbled in, but when they looked around and it was like hell. Kurama's emerald eyes flashed dangerously as he used his demon speed to rush forward. He disarmed the thug that was about to harm Bria and did a swift karate chop to the neck to make him fall unconscious. He got to her side, making a movement to shield her from any more attacks. However, there were only two thugs around her. One was dead from her own attack and the other one, the leader, had been taken down by him. He relaxed only slightly and looked over to Hiei.

On Rachel's side were the other two; Chishio who had just gotten over the shockwave from the kick and another. Hiei was on them in a heartbeat. He took the closest one to Rachel down with a right hook to the jaw. The other one was removed of consciousness with a kick in the chest that sent him flying into the wall. His blood red eyes were burning a deadly fire but they seemed to soften as he bent down to Rachel's side.


	19. Heads Up

Heads Up

Hiei rolled Rachel onto her back and looked her over. The only outside wound beside from the bruises and burns was the gash on her head.

"She probably broke several things. The burns are from the iron bats, and that blow on her head is from hitting the floor so hard," Brianna said as she went to pull away from Kurama's grasp.

Why did the thought of losing her frighten him? The first time had been at the Temple, when Rachel hadn't changed and she had, her reckless Cat side taking over baking her go out on her own. Demons would have killed Bria if it hadn't been for her quick thought of using the Rose Whip. This was the second time he had felt the raging fear at the thought of her dying, but this time had been stronger. A soft growl escaped Kurama's lips. He thought she hadn't heard it, it was that quiet.

But she had. Bria turned in his arms, reached up and touched his face like a friend would. She made him look at her so she could search his pain-filled eyes, "Hey, foxy," she soothed, "Besides a few iron and rope burns, I'm alright. You can let me go."

He didn't want to, he realized. But he noted her hand on his cheek was just the gesture of a friend. He figured he was just being over-protective since he had made her his new friend and didn't want to lose her that quick. Kurama subconciousy held her tighter while he contemplated.

"Foxy…I need to go to my sister."

That got him good. Wincing at the impact of the statement, Kurama let her go.

Bria smiled at him and removed her hand as she turned. She started to Rachel, stumbling a bit, but managed to make it. She looked Rachel over as Hiei had,, running her right hand over her lightly to feel for the broken ribs she knew her sister had. Then it started to glow a golden color.

"Healing…" Kurama said, "Be careful," he warned Bria. He knew that healing took concentration and feeling. And healing wore down spiritual energy faster then fighting.

"I'm fine, foxy," Brianna said softly. On the contrary, she didn't feel drained. She felt more energetic. She was just quiet because she was fascinated. Her healing hand seemed to glow on its own accord where the wounds were, no concentration needed. "Healing Hand…" she whispered to herself, "That's what I'll call this." Once the ribs were done and Rachel was breathing normally, she moved her hand to the bump on her head, and once again the glowing sprung to life, healing Rachel up nicely.

Once Bria was done, Hiei shook Rachel gently, "Cat?" he called softly.

Rachel moaned quietly but did NOT wake. Once she was out, she was out cold.

"She'll be fine," Bria smiled and was glad they had a bed there in the main room. Even though this was a house, this one room had enough in it that it could be mistaken for an apartment, "Put her on the bed. There's no way she'll wake up until morning."

Hiei did as he was told and he picked Rachel up, putting her softly into bed, "How did all of this happen?"

Brianna sighed, knowing he was going to ask that. She didn't feel like showing, so she just told it as she went over to the door. She picked it up, glad that once it was situated in the doorway her Healing Hand seemed to work on objects and she was able to repair it. "Then you guys showed up," she finished and shrugged, "The rest is history."

While Bria was talking, Kurama made quick work with the thugs and said, "It's no longer safe," He said softly to Bria, "To stay here."

"We can't keep coming to you guys every time we have a problem," _'At least…I can't…'_ she thought, "No, we'll stay here. I wasn't paying attention and feeling like I should have been. This is all my fault, actually…" Bria sighed, "I have to stop being such a damned baka and do what I'm supposed to." _'Something I should have started to do long ago…'_

Kurama paused and then said, "That's not what I meant."

Bria looked down, leaning against the door, "Then what _did_ you mean?"

"As long as you two don't know how to use your powers," Kurama said, "it's not safe."

"Something bad like this has only happened on our changing days. How about we come stay with you guys on those days, but we still stay here?" Bria suggested, "I could also get charms and put them up."

Hiei looked at Rachel and then said, "Fox's right."

Brianna put her good hand on her forehead. She was never good at arguing, "There's a reason why I'm saying no. Probably not good enough, but it's still a reason." She looked directly at Kurama when she said, "I can't tell you what it is. It's _supposed_ to be a surprise."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, and Kurama just blinked. "Here's a proposal," Kurama was too tired of arguing. "We stay here for the night. When Rachel wakes up, we'll tell her what's going on, and see what she says."

"I can go with that," Bria nodded. She disappeared around a corner and the sound of a door being opened reached their ears.

Hiei and Kurama followed.

The door she had opened led out into the hallway, "Pick a room, any room," Bria said to them, "Except these first two here. They have mine and Rachel's stuff in them."

"Thanks," Kurama nodded, "We'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yeah, I'll wake you up at around five, that ok?" Since getting there, Brianna seemed to have an obsession with time and dates.

"That's fine," Kurama told her.

"Alright," Bria smiled and watched the fox go and examine each of the four guest rooms, figuring out which one he preferred. He picked the last one on the left side and gave a good-night nod before disappearing into the room. She sighed and looked at Hiei, "You sleepin' outside, Shadow Fire?" she asked, "Or do are you just staying here because you want to know my reason?"

"A little bit of both, actually," Hiei folded his arms.

"Fine, follow me, then," Bria said as she went through into the hallway and turned to the right, opening the first door there. They got inside and after she flipped on the light she started looking through her drawers, "Lynx and I are going to be attending Meiou High School starting tomorrow. That's the reason," she said. She opened a drawer and took out a brace. She put it on, wincing a bit, and strapped it tight so her wrist barely moved, "That's better…" she whispered.

Hiei nodded and then said, "Only for a few weeks or what?"

"No, we'll probably be going there until school get out for this year, but if Lynx decides to go back I know I'll at least be attending," Brianna answered, "The wish said to take Lynx and I somewhere we belonged, and so the star brought us here. If this is where I belong, this is where I stay. I'm never going back, no matter how bad it might get."

Hiei blinked, that was one part of the life story he didn't get. The only thing he got was the wish. He glanced over at the main room where Rachel was still out cold, and looked back over at Bria. "Why does she want to leave if this is where she belongs?"

"Too much change…too much for her to handle, I guess. I've noted she's making a mental 'pros and cons' list…" Brianna sighed, "This is just another thing she'll add to the list."

Hiei nodded and then said, "You never know," He said finally, "Good night." He turned around and walked off.

"Hey, Shadow Fire," Bria called after him before he left her sight, "Lynx told me of the kiss she gave you…"

Hiei stopped in his tracks.

"She's afraid she 'made a bad move out of stupid impulse and setting'," She told him, "She thinks you might be mad at her…She wants to apologize…I just wanted to let you know and give you a heads up…"

Hiei paused and then hned at her, "Very well," He said simply before leaving.


	20. Decisions

Decisions

_At first, it was just black. Something she was used to. She used to like it when her sleeps were dreamless; it made her feel more alive that way. But the blackness began to shape the form…a form she came to remember. She was walking down the street, just listening to her Ipod, just being carefree. Trying, anyway. School was hard for her, it always was, but music and friendship was a good mixture to have. It kept her from going insane._

_She turned her head, just slightly to the right and saw something, someone walking. Smiling. Laughing. She waved and then just stopped. Two cars were either playing chicken, or was playing some other stupid game, but she recognized one of the cars to be her best friend's car. The other car she didn't glance for. She ran across the street out of impulse, and all she remembered was black. Just pure black. But that was always the usual setting for her nightmare._

_She stood at the graves, talking to them; guilty about watching them crash. Watching them die. Feeling guilty that she couldn't have done something about it, when she felt something cold on her ankle, no, something cold on her wrist, ankle and it was on either side of her. She started struggling, playfully at first, thinking it was just Matthew…_

_But as the ground started getting wet with blood…_

Rachel let out a small scream and shot up. Cold sweat dripped from her neck and her face and she took in a few breathes as she looked around. Why that nightmare when it's been three weeks without it? She placed her hand at her heart and tried to regain her breathing.

Bria had slept next to Rachel the whole night, staying half awake just incase she heard something. Hearing her sister scream, she shot up too and touched Rachel's shoulder gently with the fingers on her bound hand, "Rach, love?" she asked softly. She glanced over as Hiei came through the glass window and Kurama burst in from the hallway door. She looked at the nightstand clock and it read 4:30 a.m. She hit the alarm button, turning it off. They'd be awake the rest of the day anyway.

Rachel blinked, "Nice dramatic entrances," She said softly, as she finally calmed herself down, just not enough not to think about the dream, "I'm fine. Sorry guys. I woke up all of you."

"What happened?" Hiei was the first to ask, "Did you have a nightmare, Cat?"

Bria yawned unwillingly and got up so Hiei could take her place, and she went over to the kitchen area to start making breakfast, "Go get dressed, foxy," she said to Kurama, keeping her blushing face hidden in the fridge.

Kurama was only wearing his boxers and an over large T-shirt. But he nodded and left.

Rachel blushed and then said, "Yeah. Stupid right?" She laughed nervously.

"No," Hiei told her. He'd only had a couple nightmares, but the damned things were serious enough for anyone that they could never be called 'stupid'. He sat on the bed next to her, "Mind sharing?" he asked willing to listen to anything she might have to say.

Rachel bit her lip and then said, "It's the same dream over and over again only it ends differently each time. It starts off with the car accident, and then it goes to either a graveyard, or a wedding, or a haunted house, that sort of thing." She shrugged and then said, "Well it was the graveyard this time and I felt something cold attach itself to my wrists and my ankles, and like nearly ever single dream, I think its Matthew playing a trick on me, but tonight, they were hands, bloody decaying flesh hands, pulling me into the ground that turned into blood…" She shivered.

Hiei had to admit, that was one intense kind of nightmare. He pulled her into a small embrace, "If it's a reoccurring dream, then it certainly means something…" he said to her, "Try and find out what, that way you might understand it."

Rachel blinked as he wrapped his arms around her. That was unexpected, not at all displeasing though, but she was sort of afraid to hold him back. "That reminds me." She pulled herself away from him. "I have to apologize. I was irrational when I kissed you." That made Kurama, who just came out, raise an eyebrow.

"No, you weren't," Hiei replied, "There's no reason why you should apologize."

"HA! I told you, Lynx!" Brianna called from the kitchen.

Rachel blinked and then said, "True," She glanced over at the kitchen. "Just felt like I should. That's all."

"Thanks for it, then," Hiei said.

"You're welcome," Rachel smiled.

Kurama shook his head, amused, and went to the kitchen to see what he could do.

Bria handed Kurama the eggs to crack without saying a word as well as a bowl, then she went and set the stove up. "Love is _so_ complicated…" she grumbled.

"You think so?" Kurama asked as he cracked the eggs and started mixing them up. "I have to admit, she's pretty oblivious."

"Yeah, I think so, and I know she is," Bria replied. She went to grab the milk with her braced wrist, and it slipped. She caught it with her good hand, though, "Dang it, I hate that…"

"Here," Kurama stopped mixing the eggs and walked over to Bria and tightened the brace.

"Thanks, foxy," Brianna smiled and set the milk on the counter before getting the chocolate syrup and cups. "At school back where I used to go, they had breakfast before school started. So I got used to having eggs and chocolate milk in the early morning as well as…" She set the cups down and took out a bowl of mixed fruit, "Fruit."

She grinned and set it on the counter along with the rest of the stuff. Two cups were gone already and the milk was lower then it was. She laughed softly as she saw Hiei handing Rachel a cup, one of his own in his hand. "Lynx has her own bowl of fruits, but there's enough we can split and I'll get more another time."

Bria got out smaller bowls and filled hers with sliced up peaches, _'I felt productive today…'_ she thought as she started making the eggs, "Pick out some fruit and pour yourself some milk, foxy, I got everything here," she said to the redhead.

Kurama nodded and did was he was told.

Rachel smiled and said, "They should just hurry up and admit," She whispered softly to Hiei staring over at Kurama and Bria.

"I don't think the onna is one to rush things. She'd rather take her time," Hiei replied.

"Hey, foxy, Shadow Fire, weren't you going to ask Lynx something?" Bria asked.

Kurama nodded and turned to Rachel who had the most out-right confused look on her face, "We believe that it's not safe any more to be here. Not because of what happened but because of your powers—"

"I agree…" Rachel said softly.

"You didn't let me finish…" Kurama sighed, "As I was saying, Bria disagrees and wishes to remain here."

"Again, I agree…"

"That's where the problem arises. How do you want to break the argument?"

"I agree……say WHAT?!" Rachel snapped out of her 'being out of it' to 'what the hell.'

Kurama sweatdropped, "You weren't listening?"

"I was…" Rachel said, "But what argument? There's no argument. One…oh…" She frowned and then said, "Well…I admit we're helpless here, the thugs even told us that, and we have no neighbors or anything, anything can go wrong in that." She paused. "At the same time, I agree, we should stay here because of the surprise, but again, it's going to be obvious. Bria pointed that out to me." She frowned. "How to solve this……" She crossed her legs and leaned over them, putting her elbow on her knee and looked out at the window.

"One more day…" Brianna said from the kitchen, done making breakfast already, "Later today, if you want, Lynx, you can go with Kurama. I'd still like to try my hand out here for a while yet. I want to…try some things on my own."

Rachel blinked and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes slightly, as if she was trying to determine something, and then said, "Alright." She said and paused before looking at the window again, this time her eyes were only slightly narrow.

"Kura? Hiei? Do you agree?" Bria asked.

"I agree," Kurama said to her.

Hiei snorted, "Fine."

Bria smiled, "Thanks. Now, have some breakfast!" she said as she came from the kitchen and handed them each a plate. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "Foxy, what time does school start?" The clock read 4:45 a.m. now.

"Around eight," Kurama replied. Rachel smiled very slightly.

"Plenty of time for you to get ready and head on your way, then," Brianna said as she took a bite of her peaches.

Rachel's smile grew slightly before going back to a frown. She was obviously thinking about something. She hated school, if it wasn't the kids, it was the teachers, and she had a bad, bad feeling about going to school. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. This was going to be a long, long day. She would rather just go back to online school, so much easier, but she knew she promised Bria, so she was going to suck it up and take all the hits. That's all she could do. Nervous ate at her stomach, making it hard for her to chew for a bit, for now everything didn't have a taste. She was scared. And she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Bria watched Rachel_**, 'Are you forcing yourself to do this for me? If you are, don't…'**_ she closed her eyes. Out of everyone, it was like Rachel had her own signal, and so even if she tried to hide her feelings they still came out loud and clear.

_**'It's fine…'**_ Rachel turned her head slightly to sort of glance at Bria, but kept her eyes focused on the window, _**'It's okay. School may be better for me.'**_

_**'Alright…but remember, our roles will be different at school than what they are here,'**_ Bria reminded her and popped in another peach_**, 'You're the tough, tomboy one when we're apart. When we're together you're like Hikaru, protective, tough, all that. I'm going to be the quiet, submissive one.'**_

Rachel was grinning and covered her mouth so neither Hiei nor Kurama would be able to see what she was grinning about. _**'Okay,'**_she answered, _**'That'll be interesting seeing how this is going to work. 800 yen says there's going to be some looks.'**_

_**'I don't do bets like that because I know there are going to be,'**_ Bria said, _**'Oh, and what are you going to be at school? Still my sister? Boy? Or just the cross-dressing girl?'**_

_**'I guess I'll be your brother, that's what it says on the schedule anyway…'**_ She answered.

_**'Ok…but another thing…For P.E. are you going to try and get out of it or go somewhere else to change?'**_ Brianna raised an eyebrow.

_**'You know me too well,'**_ Rachel was grinning, _**'It's easy to ditch P.E.'**_

_**'Ok, so I'll only have three classes with you, then,' **_Bria sighed, _**'Just be careful when you're out and about.'**_

_**'Don't worry about me,'**_ Rachel told her, _**'Worry about you.'**_ She cut the connection and stared at the window before standing up and walked off.

Bria shook her head. Yeah, that was going to be super easy since she hated school worse than Rachel did. Of course it was easy to hide that because she'd had plenty of practice with masks.


	21. School

School

Brianna waited outside like the teacher said. Since she was new, she was going to give a small introduction about herself and such. The bell rang and she stood aside as people rushed in to be in their seats before the teacher came in. The morning ritual went on and she heard the sensei call her name.

"Now, class, we have a new student and I'd like for you to give a warm welcome," There was a round of applause.

'_That's my cue…'_ Bria took a deep breath and slipped into her role as she walked in, smiling kindly at the class, "O**hayougozaimasu," she greeted with a bow, and when she stood straight she was smiling softly and she spoke sweetly, "My name is Kurosaki Kerica. My brother, Kurosaki Lynx, and I moved here on the 17****th****. I'm hoping I will be able to make friends with as many of you as I can." Short, sweet, and simple. "I didn't really prepare a big speech, but if you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them…" she added with a shy smile.**

One of the sporty boys actually nearly jumped out of his seat, "How old are you?!" he asked.

Bria laughed, "Sixteen," she answered.

"You just can't wait to date her can you?" One of the girls teased the boy.

"Shut up, Chiri," The boy grumbled.

"Question!" This time a girl stood up, "What's your favorite subject?"

Bria grinned, "I love Health Class."

"What about color?!" Another girl exclaimed.

A small smirk crept on her face but she covered it with a smile, "Red, because it symbolizes blood, fire, and passion."

"So are you gothic?" One of the boys asked.

"No," Bria said simply and sharply, "But I do have my days where I feel…dark. That's only because of my depression, though," she shrugged.

"So what's your stereotype?" The same boy asked.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "I don't have one. I'm not one to be…labeled," she growled the word with venom. She then looked around the room, "I'm smart, but I'm not a Wiz Kid," she nodded respectfully at the genius students, "I'm anything but prep. I hate yellow and pink's not my favorite either," she simply glanced at the preppy girls. "I'm not an athlete either," She smiled sweetly once more, "You can't slap a label on me because I change too much, so don't even try."

The teacher cleared her throat, "You may have a seat Kerica, over between Suuichi and Kaito," she motioned to the said two.

Bria saw them and she nodded to the teacher, "Arigato," she said and went to sit down, ignoring the whispers. She took a seat between the boys, Kaito in front of her and Kurama behind her. She sighed very quietly to herself, _'I think I over did it…'_ she thought and got out her supplies for that class.

---------

"This is Kurosaki Lynx," The teacher introduced, "He just transferred today, so please be nice and show him around school campus. After all, you treat others the way you want to be treated," The woman turned to Rachel, "Go ahead and give the class an idea of who you are."

"Well, I'm older brother of Kurosaki Kerica," Rachel answered, "Me and my sister moved here the 17th, and I hope to make friends with you all."

"How old are you?" asked a gothic kind of girl curiously. She had a beautiful posture that could rival a Goddess and her hair was black like the night sky.

"I'm 16," She answered with a smile.

"What about your favorite subject?" asked a guy.

"My subject?" Rachel blinked for a bit and then said, "Before I moved here it used to be Spanish," She answered, "But I guess History."

There were whispers and nods of approval between the students and then another spoke up, "How about your favorite color?"

"My color is Black or a good sliver color," Rachel replied instantly.

The gothic girl from before smiled slightly, "If someone were to put a label on you, what would it be?" she asked and her midnight blue eyes studied Lynx.

"Gothic, emo, dark, um…I was once called a wizard," She sweatdropped inwardly at the word she had to use, but cared less. "Basically I'm into dark things, bloody things," She shrugged, "No big deal."

She smirked, "Well then…Lynx, I hope you don't mind me being the one saying: Welcome to Meiou High School. I have another question, though, before class begins," she grinned, "Would you like to join Archery? It's goes all-year long, so you can join at any time if you have other things to do."

Rachel eyes lit up, "Really?" She tried acting nonchalant, "Well, I guess I could try it." She answered. "Where do you guys meet, if you do not mind me asking?"

"There's an Archery field behind the school. You can't miss it, really," she answered, "I'm Amaya, Shippuu Amaya, by the way."

"Amaya," She tried, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," She did a short bow and the teacher told her to sit by Amaya.

-------------------

Rachel got into the band room with five minutes to spare when she heard the piano playing, she turned her head to the side to have her mouth drop. Some of the girls were also watching the redhead play like a professional.

His fingers danced across the keyboard, his eyes halfway closed, and everything seemed to just be going into his music. Rachel felt a little bit envious of the fox. She never mastered the piano but was able to master the flute after three years of practicing it, but that didn't mean she mastered every single piece. Piano on the other hand was just inspirational. Never wanted to play it for practice. She watched as the song changed from slow and drawing to fast and dance like. More of the students started going into the band room and started setting up. Rachel snapped out of it and sat with the flutes.

The sensei came in when the bell rang for class to start. Kurama didn't go anywhere after the usual bowing, greetings, and role call. He seemed to play two instruments, since a case for a flute was next to the piano bench seat. They warmed up and even when a song came up that didn't need the piano he stayed in his spot. It didn't look like the teacher cared much. The fox was basically and A student anyway.

Rachel was envious! No, she was just brimming. It was almost as if he was just challenging her. So, she pushed her limits on the flute and challenged him in her own way, she wasn't about to give up.

As Kurama played, he smiled ever-so-slightly. He didn't have his eyes open to see what she was doing, but he didn't need vision to feel her challenge. He obliged to it and the two were careful to wave their melodies in with the song, but they still beat everyone else there by a long shot. Near the end, however, he did a silent forfeit. He knew how much the flute meant to her even though he was never told. No one had needed to; it was obvious in the way she played.

Rachel heard the forfeit in his song and smiled slightly and kept playing. She had to admit, she never would have thought that the great Kurama aka Suuichi Minamino would have forfeited. It was almost time for the bell to ring, so they were allowed to put away their instruments.

"You play well," Kurama said to Rachel as he set his case on one of the shelves.

"Thank you." She answered. "So do you. Is piano a passion of yours?" Some of the girls that were fangirls of Kurama kept close, just to listen. Some of the girls were listening to see what the 'new boy' was going to do.

"Yes, it is," Kurama replied, "The flute is actually just something for me to do when the piano isn't involved in a song."

"Ah," She said, "Oh, I'm sorry," She held out her hand, "Kurosaki Lynx, I forgot introductions," she smiled nervously, "And you?"

Kurama laughed and shook her hand, "Suuichi, Minamino Suuichi."

"I see," She smiled slightly and then said, "Pleased to meet you Suuichi-kun," She said. Some of the neutral girls giggled.

"And you, Lynx-kun," Kurama said. The bell rang and he made Lynx wait with him until all the others were gone, "So this is what the surprise was? You two are doing a great job at playing your roles. I saw Bria this morning, you in Art, and then both of you in Computer last hour," he told her.

Rachel laughed and then said, "Well, yes in a way," She said, "The big surprise was suppose to be that we were going to be in your classes together, but my schedule got fucked up," She whispered the last part softly.

"I got both of your schedules earlier after Math," Kurama said as they started on their way to go eat, "I only have both of you in Computer/P.E., Lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and then last two classes of the day. Every other class I have one or the other, but 7th hour I don't have either of you."

"Sad huh?" Rachel paused and then said, "I'll talk to you about it after school. I have an image," She paused.

Kurama nodded, "Alright," he said. They heard a whistle and he turned.

Brianna was running to them, "You two…" she said breathlessly, "I heard…you two…all the way up stairs." She took a deep breath and took better control, "This girl named Amaya told me you play the piano and the flute, Kura," she explained, "So when I heard the Duel of Flutes through the melody, I figured it could have only been you two."

"So you met her huh?" Rachel said amused, "You know, I actually like that girl," She paused and then said. "Bet she's taken though."

"Nice," Bria grinned. She was bi-sexual, so it didn't matter to her whether or not it was an act.

"Shippuu Amaya?" Kurama asked.

Bria was about to answer, but she then looked at her watch. She had taken her brace off and put on some wrap stuff before actually coming to school. She liked to be able to move but still be secure. Yet, it had started hurting after Computer class, so she had put on a red and black fingerless glove for extra tightness and support. "I have to go, but yes, that Amaya. See you later!" she said and started running back the way she came.

Kurama smiled softly and shook his head, turning back to Rachel as the bell rang and Brianna barely made it back to class, "No, Amaya's not taken," he said, going along with the act. He was used to acting, after all.

"Hm…" Rachel said softly. She always gone with guys, but the problem was, was that the guys she gone out with would either a) reject or b) would hurt her more then anything in the world emotionally. She may as well; just turn to girls…if it didn't work…she bit her lip to herself. Well, just stay single. Nothing bad can get bad.


	22. Archery

Archery

Rachel reached the archery field and watched as the new people were being instructed to use a bow. Since she only ever played with a fake one, something told her that holding a real one was going to be the toughest thing yet. She sighed and sweatdropped. She was scared. She was an accident prone, and it was worse when it came to sharp things.

"Lynx! Over here!" called someone from the stacks of bows and quivers.

Rachel blinked and walked over toward the stacks to see that it was Amaya, "Amaya-chan," She blinked. "Are you in the archery club?"

"Are you forgetful? I'm the one who told you about it!" Amaya laughed and picked out a silver yew bow and a black quiver, "Your favorite colors, you said," she grinned. She was 5ft 2, about an inch shorter than Lynx, so she had to look up when she handed the weapons to her. "Wait…" she set them aside and reached for a white kimono top and a pair of black hakama, "One size fits all. You have to put this on before you even begin tryouts…" she paused again and frowned, "Unless you don't want to join…"

"I'll put them on. Arigato, Amaya-chan," Rachel said to her kindly. "For everything. I'm amazed you remembered my colors," She shrugged happily, "Where do I change?"

"Over there," Amaya grinned and pointed to the bathroom either gender could use, "Not many are willing to join, so there's no point in locker rooms. Most just change before they show up," she explained.

"Ah," She paused and then said, "Alright," She smiled. "Thank you, again." She turned and walked in.

Amaya grinned and waited until Lynx came back out to throw her some white tabi socks and zori sandals, "Slip those on, and we'll go out by the tryout area," she pointed to a spot farther out, away from the main people. There were probably only a half a dozen members, two already waiting, Lynx would be the third. So when Brianna came to join she would be the one to make it a total of ten.

Rachel quickly slipped them on and gently took the bow and arrows and then blinked, "Where's your archery stuff Amaya-chan?"

"Already over there. I run this whole thing," Amaya smiled as she started leading the way.

Rachel's eyes just went just a little bit wide, but who was she to say anything? That was probably should have been a tip-off when Amaya told her about the club.

Amaya laughed as she caught her expression, "I guess that isn't entirely true," she said sheepishly, "I just run it during the school time. My mother started this when she was here, so she's the official owner."

Rachel again wasn't very surprised, yet she was impressed, "Amazing," She said, "That's just cool."

Amaya grinned, "Arigato," she said and they reached the Tryout area, "Alright, pick up your bow and arrows and get ready. Rika, you go first," she said to a pixie-like girl who jumped up happily and got in her stance.

Rachel watched them. She kept her eyes on every single person.

Rika grinned all the way up until she tensed her bow, ready to shoot, "Amaya-sama, are we allowed to use ki?" she suddenly asked, her voice soft.

Rachel blinked as she listened.

Amaya grinned, "Yes, it's just a piece of cardboard attached to a haystack anyway. I can fix that easily."

"Wait!" Rachel blinked, "Ki?"

The three of them turned and blinked at Rachel, "Yes," Amaya said, "It's not uncommon that people know about it. It's considered a gift to most that someone knows how to use it."

She just wanted to faint.

"Especially if your family comes from a line of Mikos or Monks/Priests," Rika said, her hand absently going to her dark brown hair that was in the style of a Miko to tighten the hair ribbon that held it in place.

Amaya clapped her hands, "Alright, Rika, go ahead," she smiled and Rika took her stance again.

The tip of Rika's arrow glowed a pale blue and then she tensed it a tiny bit more, "Dageki!" Strike! She cried and the arrow sped like a bolt of lightning at the bulls-eye, hitting dead center, slipping through all the way, before the target split in half and the haystack burst like a balloon.

The few people there clapped and Rachel was among them. She watched amazed.

Rika blushed and bowed, saying nothing as she made way for the teen boy, "Good luck, Haretsu," she whispered and he simply nodded.

His eyes were a piercing red-violet, something hardly seen, and he glanced at Rachel briefly while he got in his stance. He then tensed his bow and waited until the new target had been moved to a spot farther back than the previous one before saying under his breath, "Boutou…" Boom… And the tip of his arrow glowed a faint green before he shot, the arrow whizzing so fast it was invisible. The only indication it had hit was when the bulls-eye shattered and while the pieces fell, the whole thing blew up, leaving a small crater.

Again, it was amazing. Half of the things they were doing, she might not be able to too. She felt her inspiration getting higher at the same time, loosing all confidence. She was totally going to make a fool out of herself. She didn't know how to channel her ki yet, and to see so many students in this school that already knew how to do it…she felt ashamed.

"Lynx, your turn," Haretsu called to her as he was tying his waist-length crow-black hair at the base of his neck. His voice was husky and had a slight careful tone, but only Rachel could hear the cold locked away inside it. He silently stepped out of the way and to Amaya where Rika stood as well.

Rachel felt herself stiffen as she stood up. She was shaking, but she didn't do anything. She was loosing confidence, but not inspiration. She closed her eyes a bit as she finally righted herself, and took in a few deep breathes, imaging if her friends were watching. Any of her friends, and imagined what they were going to cheer her on with. Smiling a bit, she got to her stance and got out her bow and her arrow. She drew back and whispered to herself. "I don't care if it sucks, if it doesn't even make it, but please…go as far as you can…" She bit her lip as she took careful aim. She was scared.

"Shoot, Lynx, go ahead," Amaya called soothingly.

"Meriou," Clear. She said softly as she let the arrow go.

Amaya watched, as did everyone, as the arrow that was now engulfed in a beautiful chlorine color as it sped to the target that had been set between the Rika's and Haretsu's shot spots. It pierced the bulls-eye, staying unlike the others, but then it seamed to melt into water and swirl around the three sights, making it like it was before they even began.

Lynx's arrow still stuck in the center of the target like she had been the first to shoot. A couple let out low whistles of amazement and then an approving clap rang from all of them except Haretsu who was eyeing Rachel curiously.

Rachel just blinked at herself. She smiled a bit, happy that she finally got some of her confidence back. She sat back down and placed her things in her lap.

Amaya laughed and handed Rika and Haretsu their membership pins before going over to Rachel, "Well done. That was fascinating!" she said as she bent to put Rachel's membership pin on her kimono top, but she lost her graceful balance and fell forward. She attempt to catch herself, but she twisted enough so their lips clashed together in a surprised sort of kiss.

Rachel's eyes widen as she felt soft lips on hers, very forcefully, but still. She turned a bright red but didn't dare move as she grabbed Amaya and helped her catch her balance, taking her lips apart once she thought that she had her balance back. Her face was a bright tomato red.

Amaya pulled back when she had the chance and toughed her lips, staring at Rachel in disbelief. But was most visible was the look in her midnight eyes. Broken hopes. She jumped back, tossing the pin that had somehow stayed in her hand, at the girl and turned and fled.

Rachel stood up out of just pure instinct and chased after her, "Amaya-chan! Wait!" She finally caught up to the girl, and grabbed her by the arm in a gentle hold. "Amaya-chan…"

Amaya was lingering at the doorway of the double-gender bathroom and once Rachel grabbed her, she grabbed her back and pulled her in, locking the door behind them. "I know…the truth. You're a girl." She said bluntly, "Why would you lie?"

Rachel dropped her hold on her and then looked down, ashamed. "Gomennasai, Amaya-chan," She said backing up afraid, "I'm so sorry…"

"Tell me why you lied about being a male, and then I _might_ understand. It's not beyond people to at least _try_ to understand," She growled.

Rachel had nothing. She couldn't find any words. Finally she sat down cross legged and said softly, "Because I never fitted in with the girls. Never."

"So you cross-dress as a male to experiment with how things would go. Wow…" Amaya stood there in a mock daze, "That's the most interesting thing I've ever heard."

Rachel knew she was being mocked and stood up. "I'm sorry, Amaya-chan," She said. "I…" She paused and then looked away, "I really am sorry. I never did mean to hurt anyone…"

"Hurt anyone? Sweetheart, this is a part of life. I'm straight, and I thought you were a boy, and then this whole incident shattered my hopes. But hey, I can live with it. This is basically normal for me. Having my hopes broken I mean. Why do you think I picked the 'gothic' label?" Amaya smirked.

Rachel smiled a bit and then said softly, "And to think, I was falling for you as well. Ah," She turned around with a thoughtful look on her face and held her hand out. "Who said we can't be friends though? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or to have your hopes shattered…but I do hope we're still friends…"

"Few outside of Archery call me their friends…" Amaya studied Rachel's hand for a moment, "I'll except, if you tell me your real name."

"Se llamo es Raquel," She said smiling, "My name is Rachel."

"Spanish?" Amaya blinked in shock/amazement, and then grinned before she shook the girl's hand, "Nice to finally know you, Rachel. I swear I won't tell anyone."

Rachel smiled at her and then said, "Everything else is true. So…" She shrugged and then said, "There's another reason why I cross-dressed, but I mean no offense. I really, really can't stand wearing a skirt with boys around," She sweatdropped.

Amaya laughed and led Rachel back out of the bathroom. The two newcomers had self-appointed themselves to make everything go back to the way it had been, with people practicing the way they should without using their ki, "The thing about the ki is that we do normal shooting one week, ki the next week, since we have special targets and such for that. Everyone here knows how to use ki. It's a common thing for Mikos mostly to use archery," she pointed to most of the girls of the now 8 members, only three were male, "Don't know why, it just is. So the girls are using this to train and help them out when they do become Mikos."

_'Maybe that's a good thing that I appear to be human…'_ She thought to herself with a small smile, "I think that I'd fail at the shootings without ki. I'm sort of a clutz." She winced and sweatdropped. Bria wouldn't let her anywhere near a knife unless it was for good purpose and if she was using it for cooking…(which ended up being the point of why she kept getting herself cut) she had a feeling that the arrow would indeed not go to the target, but aim for her instead.

"That's a typical newbie response. You'll do just fine, trust me," Amaya grinned, "Come on; let's practice by the more private area with no one around."

"Ok," Rachel replied.

The two went over to the said spot and Haretsu came up to them, "Mind if I join?" he asked silkily.

Amaya blinked, "Sure, Haretsu, you take that target, Lynx you can take the one next to him," she said. There were only two targets in the private area, and she had wanted to do archery with Rachel. She sighed quietly, seeing that wasn't going to happen. She watched as they took their spots, "Remember, it's just plain shooting. No ki," she informed them.

"Of course, Sensei," Haretsu said as he took his stance. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Rachel.

Rachel had no idea why he was here, but she never cared. She carefully took a stance and got her arrow and bow and aimed. _'If this was a completion…'_ She thought to herself, _'How many points?'_ She let the thing go and growled with frustration when she saw that it landed by the middle. _'Damn…'_ She growled, _'Let's try again….'_

"Relax," Haretsu said.

Her eyes watched and then blinked. Wait, "Gomennasai, were you talking to me?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts. Jeez, what was she trying to do?! _'Start concentrating idiot!_' She yelled to herself.

"Relax," he repeated, smiling at her, "Loosen your stance," he got into his own, "Touch your mouth…don't even try to aim, just let it go…" he tensed his bow and shot, hitting the mark again.

Rachel blinked, but smiled a bit. He was nice. She carefully picked up her bow and arrow and did what she was told. _'Relax…'_ She gently loosened her shoulders and fingers a bit, but not to much, _'Touch to mouth,'_ She pulled back until she could brush against her cheek a bit. Not too far, not to forward, she had to do this right, _'Just let go…'_ She felt her fingers slide and the arrow whizzed through the air.

"Well done," Haretsu smiled. Her arrow had hit the bulls-eye. He shifted a bit. He hated acting so soft-talking, so smooth and husky. This girl…he knew she was pretending. It wasn't obvious, she played the part flawlessly. He just wondered which one of the two new teens was closest to his fox. He wondered if it was this one here, since she had been with him at Lunch and he knew about the act also. To be honest, he played human just as well. What about this other girl, the Pale One? He had every class with her except he had neither Chorus nor Band. It was hard to tell…

He drew another bow and looked at his target. Of course, it was the first day after all. "Come on, let's have a small contest. Whoever has the most by the end of practice today wins. That's in half an hour," he challenged.

Rachel blinked and then turned to him, "Are you sure?" She shifted slightly as she looked, "What do we do if we lose? I don't think the contest would be much fun without some sort of steak."

Haretsu hadn't thought of this. He smirked and motioned to her to come to him, so the nosy Amaya wouldn't hear.

Rachel walked over to him, she wasn't cautious. She wasn't afraid of him, even though her heart thudded in her ears, and her chest felt like drum, she wasn't scared.

He sensed this. He was just like Kurama, though the fox could probably beat him in the 'who can play human better?' competition. He had all of his powers and all that. He raised an eyebrow as he felt she was a hanyou, "You'll have to think of something if I lose, but if you lose…" He smirked darkly, "You have to answer any question I ask you."

Rachel's lips curved into a smile and then said, "Alright." She looked up and then said, "And if you lose," She kept her eyes up, trying to think of a good one. "Either dinner together or a drink," She shrugged, "Up to you."

"If it's a tie, we do both consequences, how's that sound?" He asked huskily, "It'd be fair. I take you to dinner tonight, and while there you answer my questions."

"That's a great idea," She smiled, "Alright." She walked back over to her place, "Any time." She smiled as she got ready. "Ready?"

He smirked and got into his stance, "Set…" He was itching to use his bombing ki…He'll just have to wait until he got home. Or, well, it was the teenager's home, anyway. A year after he had perished during the DT, he had gained possession over the gothic teen's body. No one had noticed the change since he had lived alone anyway…

"GO!"

He laughed softly to himself as he and the girl got a tie on their first shot. This half hour would be interesting.

--------------

"Jeez!" Practice was over in the half of the hour and she just stared. They had a tie. "Either you're really good or I just suck," She laughed. She always had good sportsmanship, unfortunately, that's what usually made her quit team sports because they would bad-talk the other team. She didn't like that at all.

"You're extraordinary, actually," Haretsu told her as he went over to pull out his arrows. "The arrows are reusable, so when you pull then out there's no damage to the tip," he called to her.

"Ok!" She started pulling them out and tossing them to the side in a pile, so all she would have to do would to grab them and slide them in the quiver.

Amaya came over to them. Partway after they had begun she had left, "When you two are done just put your things by the bathroom door with the rest. I'll put them away later," she told them. She was already in casual wear.

"Alright, Amaya," Haretsu told her.

"Okay Amaya-chan!" Rachel turned to the girl, "Arigato!"

"Of course," Amaya nodded and left.


	23. Swim Team

Swim Team

Brianna stretched as she came from the bathroom. She looked around and saw the coach there, waiting for everyone to finish getting ready. There were plenty more in the large pool, both guys and girls. She felt wonder that the pool was in a place that could have been a greenhouse. It was awesome! She then saw the guys, both in and out of the pool, stare right at her. She was suddenly thankful the girls' red Swim Team outfit was a one-piece and also the fact she had one of her personal red towels around her waist. She felt her flesh flush and she went to sit where the other tryout girl was. She stiffened but kept walking when the girl turned. She couldn't believe it. It was the girl that was in every other class with her.

Chiri.

"Hello, Keri," Chiri smiled at the girl.

"Hi, Chiri," Bria smiled, "I find it kind of cool that my nickname and your name rhyme, don't you?" she asked casually as she sat down.

"It _is_ pretty cool. Hey, I didn't know that Lynx-kun was an archer. Why didn't you mention that to the class?" Chiri said excitedly. She had seen him and Amaya walk over to the field together, "Their getting really close." She murmured, "I guess that works though. But he can do so much better. You have to agree…"

Bria had to laugh at that, "Yes, I agree. Though, Amaya's a kind girl, if you look past her gothic side. Oh, and no, I didn't know he was an archer." She added.

"How could you not?! Isn't he your brother? In a family your size it must be hard to keep secrets." She admonished. "Hmm……" She gently brought her legs to cross them.

Brianna smiled, "He's never tried Archery, actually," she admitted, "And no, there aren't very many secrets."

"Never?!" The girl whistled, "He must have guts then," She thought for a bit and opened her mouth to say something but the coach blew the whistle.

Brianna paid full attention as soon as the others - about two dozen - came and joined the two girls, wanting to hear the announcement, too. Most of the boys sat as close to her as they could, though she was glad Chiri was on one side of her.

"The tryouts are going to be easy. There are three critical areas in all of them." The coach said. "First off, you'll start by diving the low dive. You do three laps nonstop, and get out. You will be timed, so I'll have Hana," He nodded over at one of the girls that nodded, "time you. Then you'll go to the high dive. You may do either a simple dive or a trick, but be warned that I'm not going to fall for the flashiest, hardest dive there is. Because once you're in the water, you must do another three laps nonstop,"

He looked at his watch, "Then I'll have Hana, Jamie, Jeanne, and Goku vote," He said, "They'll base them the way real judges will." He looked at the two girls, "Understand?"

"Yup!" Bria grinned widely and got up. She saw Chiri agree also and the two took off their towels, threw them off to the side, and ran over to one of the three low dives that were next to the three high dives. She calculated what she would do on the high dive even before she jumped onto the low dive board. Chiri was next to her, doing the same.

Chiri listened for the whistle, she didn't really mind about the high dive, she wasn't going to do anything fancy, like the coach said, they'd have to endure three more laps, and jumping off of the high dive took away energy fast. Once the whistle blew, she dived into the water.

Bria followed fast. Chiri was a seal, she noted, gliding through the water. She would have to compliment her when they were done, she decided. Concentrating on her own, she fought a giggle. She felt so free! She easily got ahead of Chiri. She wanted both of them to be accepted, but it was _so hard_ not to take the chance while it was there. Out of all the things she was vain about, she loved her eyes and the speed and grace she had in the water. Many of her 'friends' had had given her the nickname 'Water Demon'.

She got to the edge and let out a small laugh as she took in a gulp of air when she turned. Water Demon. How ironic that her sister, Rachel, was the real Water elemental and she was Wind/Air.

The girls got done with their laps and were allowed a five minute breather.

"I won't lose," Chiri looked at Kerica with her lips pursed in a straight line, "I won't. You may get accepted along with me, but I won't lose," she said stubbornly.

Brianna laughed, "I don't doubt it, sweetheart. You're a seal, I swear. You're so graceful. Though, for something to be vain about, I have both speed and grace. I'm sorry, but I love the water." She got a bit closer, "By the way, I have no doubt we'll both be accepted."

With that, the whistle blew and she tossed her red towel again, not noticing one of the boys catching it. Bria left Chiri speechless as she ran over to the High Dive.

Hana grabbed Chiri's shoulder and whispered something to the girl. Chiri turned a bright red before bowing her head and kept walking. Hana, she was a brat. She clinched her fists. She wasn't going to lose in front of her cousin for the minute that she did, Hana would tell everyone in the family, and it would be nothing but lectures about how much better Hana was, and that she should be just like her. Always like her, nothing more. Nothing less. If Hana lost, she shrugged it off, no one told anything about losing, and no one bad mouthed her. They sympathized. But Chiri…

She wanted to just scream. She wasn't anything like Hana, but if she could beat her cousin, at one thing, then she wouldn't have to put up with her mother's lectures, her father's idiotic comments about what she should do, her aunt's bragging, and her uncle's pity.

She was through, and if she was going to prove anything… Her eyes turned to the 'Water Demon'. She was going to have to beat the new girl.

"Coach!" Bria called as they took their positioned at the High Dive stairs, "May Chiri and I have some time to talk?" she requested. She _really_ needed to talk to Chiri before they did this next round.

Chiri blinked, but looked over at the Coach. The coach sighed and waved to them. "Go ahead," He said before turning to talk to Hana, Goku, Jamie, and the others.

Brianna motioned Chiri to her, "I must share some things with you. I believe I can trust you with a couple secrets I have," she informed the girl gently.

Chiri looked at her and then said, "Why now?" She asked softly.

"Because," Bria smiled and stepped to her so they were a foot apart, "My name is Bria, but I request you still call me Keri. I came from the U.S., but ever since I arrived here I have gained some……abilities," She chuckled, "One of them is a form of empathy. I'm psychic, basically, and I can sense your feelings. You have a strong desire to beat me, because of that girl, Hana, who touched your shoulder a moment ago. Correct?" she looked at her kindly.

Chiri just blinked before glancing over at Hana who was watching her through the corner of her eye. She sighed and turned back, "Hai."

Bria did the same, so the two of them were facing the wall, she said her next bit in the same soft, kind, and caring voice she'd been using all this time, "I am deeply sorry, Chiri, but I cannot let you beat me," She saw Chiri's scowl and put a hand on her shoulder, "But I can make it so we tie."

Chiri shook her head said softly, "Iie," She paused and then said, "If we're going to tie, its going to be by ability. My sister will know that you will be slowing down. She's sharper."

"Sweetheart, you'll be tired out by the jump alone, you'll slow down. I won't be fazed a bit. If I don't match your pace, or at least stay close to you, you won't be accepted," Brianna frowned.

"Then that's what happens," She paused and then said. "You underestimate me," She sighed, "I should be used to it." She turned around and then paused, "I overheard your brother talking to Suuichi-kun," She stopped and then said, "I like his life…I bet you're not brother and sister, and your just living together. But, his life……that's how I always wanted it. No pressure, no anything."

She laughed softly, "Just like your life, I guess. You can do this and not be fazed a bit. If that's true, then you get the part," She turned around with a big smile, "Let the best girl win."

"Chiri," Bria growled softly and grabbed her hand, making her stay in place, even holding on when she pulled away. She saw everything. Every single thing on why she felt like she did. She let Chiri go and gave her a determined look, "I'll beat Hana, and you _will_ be accepted. I don't underestimate you, you're strong, determined, stubborn, and ideal for this team, but I won't let you be cast out because of _me_…" she growled that last part with venom, like she hated herself - in which case she sort of did. She turned and jumped onto the latter, going up to the top without another word.

Chiri did the same. With no words exchanged, they waited for the whistle. When it blew, Chiri did a one and a half, and started swimming once she surfaced.

Bria just dived face first, doing a flip halfway, then pierced the water like an arrow, already swimming before she surfaced. She kept her word, and stayed at least close to Chiri. _'She __**will**__ be accepted along with me!'_ she vowed mentally.

They touched the edge together and they kept swimming. Chiri knew she wasn't going to be accepted. It was clear as day who was better. She bit her lip until she felt her splash connect with another. She looked over to see that Bria was with her. She mentally screamed, _'What is she doing?!'_ "Swim." She said panting.

_**'I will when I go against Hana, but I'm going to keep my word…**_**'** Brianna told her telepathically, hoping she didn't startle her into stopping.

Chiri paused but started going again a bit faster and caught up again to Bria, _**'You didn't give a promise to tie!'**_ She screamed again, _**'Just swim damn it. I don't want you to go against Hana, when you're giving me just half of what you have. If you truly want to go against my cousin, you have to swim!'**_

Bria fought the urge to flinch at the girl's mental screams, _**'It's true, that I didn't promise that, but I did promise that you would be accepted.'**_ She went ahead only by two feet, _**'I won't tie, if you don't want that so badly, but my promise is made.'**_

_**'Listen to me. Just beat me,'**_ she pleaded, _**'If you truly want to beat my cousin, just beat me. Show me up. That way, I can just cheer you on in the stands, where I belong.'**_

_**'Iie.'**_ Brianna said firmly, then glanced at Chiri, making the girl pause but then keep going quickly once again. It was a gentle look, but one that held no argument, _**'You don't belong in the stands, Chiri, you're too good for that.'**_ She cut the connection as they got closer to ending their last lap.

Chiri closed her eyes very slightly as she tapped the edge with her hand and started climbing out.

"Congrats," a boy said as he helped Chiri out of the water, letting her lean on him for support because she was out of breath and actually exhausted, "Kerica's been accepted, and you have also…" he looked at the other three, "At least, that's my vote," he told them firmly, his cinnamon eyes fierce with his decision.

"Thank you, Goku," Chiri smiled at the boy and turned to Kerica, "Kerica-chan this is Goku. He's my next door neighbor and childhood friend."

Bria felt the attraction Goku had for Chiri, "Nice to meet you, then, Goku-kun," she greeted. She raised an eyebrow as the teen helped Chiri to a bench. _'Interesting…'_ she thought and then smiled softly as she also went to the bench, another of the teen boys handing her, her towel. She noticed he was one of the judges. She shrugged and sat next to Chiri as the three left talked about which one of them would be accepted or if both of them would be.


	24. Swim Race

Swim Race

"You're Kerica aren't you?" Jamie looked at the girl, "Guess you can see the attraction," he laughed

"Feel it, actually," Brianna smiled secretly to herself, liking the guy's puzzled expression. "What's the verdict?" she asked as she set her towel across her lap and watched him and the other two judges.

"Both of you are accepted," Jamie said, "But you're going to be swimmer. Chiri is going to just dive." He sighed. "Goku wanted both of you guys to swim, but Hana refused. She didn't like the fact that you guys tied. Unfortunately, Jeanne's vote sided with Hana. I swear their trying to bring that poor girl down. Hana really hates her," He sighed and then said, "So your Lynx's little sister right? Or are you guys' twins?"

"Both," Bria laughed, "We're twins, but he was born first so I'm also his little sister," she explained.

"Really?!" He was amazed and the smiled, "I see." He sat down next to the girl with a grin. "I have an older sister, so I feel for you." He laughed. "I'm just glad she's in college. She's a nice gal, though." He paused and then said, "I forgot. I'm Jamie, Suzuki Jamie."

"Kerica, Kurosaki Kerica," Bria smiled kindly, "I bet I have a lot of admirers already, huh? Please note that I won't date until I actually know the guy I'll possibly date…and I also have a crush on someone already, too…I hope I didn't burst your bubble, though," she frowned.

"Nah, I'm already with someone, too," Jamie smiled, "Thanks for the heads up, though."

Brianna grinned, "You're welcome, Jamie," she nodded respectfully. She then looked at the one who was Hana, "Why does she hate her sister so bad? If it's ok for me to ask…Or do you not know?"

"That's not her sister. That's her cousin," Jamie looked over at Hana. "I don't know." He sighed. "I just don't know. But you just get this feeling when they walk in any room together, that they would rather be somewhere else. Somewhere without the other. If you really want to know, you can always ask Goku or Chiri, although I don't think she'd say," He watched the two for a bit laughing.

"Mm…" Bria just hummed softly in response. She saw the coach getting ready to say something and stood, knowing what it was already, "It was nice to meet you, Jamie," she smiled and walked over closer to Hana.

"It seems to me that you girls did a fantastic job. We already assigned positions for you. Kerica, you're going to be swimmer, and Chiri, you'll be the diver. Now, since tryouts ran a bit longer, just go in and have fun alright," He smiled, "Practice your strokes, swimmers, and divers, be careful of the swimmers," He grinned. "Practice will be over in a half-hour. Yes, I know I'm cutting early and I'm sorry."

"You guys did great," Jeanne turned to Kerica and to Chiri, "Good job ladies,"

"I think they could have done better," Hana said coldly.

Jeanne sighed and then said, "True, but I won't say anything." She went over to the edge and started talking to Jamie who looked uncomfortable.

Hana turned around and started walking toward the pool, she wasn't happy.

"What got your bubble busted?" Bria asked Hana. She had slipped through easily without anyone seeing, although she seemed to be the eye of almost every boy there.

"You let her tie," She said coldly, "I didn't like that."

"I made a promise, and when I do that, I tend to keep them. I've heard you hate Chiri-san, why is that?" Bria tilted her head.

"San? She deserves that?" Hana laughed bitterly, "She's a failure to the family. She deserves to be on the stands. Not on the game floor. You," She pointed at, "let her. You lost all of my respect. And here I thought I had a challenge. If you truly wanted to get to me, you would have showed her up." She bit her lip, "I do hope we race officially one day. You won't beat me. My cousin never will."

Brianna couldn't help the demonic smirk that crossed her face, though she didn't bare her fangs, "Honestly, love, I could care less what you think of me," she informed the girl, "And if you want a race, we have half an hour, we can do it now and go until Practice is over. That is…" her dark smile deepened, "If you can last that long."

"Lets," Hana challenged, "If I lose, I step down from being swimmer unless we must compete again."

Jamie and Jeanne immediately got of the water and Jamie started talking to Chiri and Goku about what they heard. Jeanne stayed on the side though, wanting to know what was going on.

"Deal. But what if I loose? And don't you dare say I get out of the Swim Team, because I won't," Bria smiled softly, knowing others were watching now.

"If you lose?" She paused and then smirked slightly and then said, "Well then, if you lose. Then I suppose you'll sit out every competition unless something happens to Jamie or Jeanne."

"Seems fair…I can deal with swimming only during Practice," Brianna nodded.

Jeanne got out of the water and started talking to the others.

Chiri stood up and walked over to them, "I want to change that bet."

Hana blinked and then said, "Alright little failure, what do you think?"

Bria let out a sudden snap, stepping next to Chiri, "She's no failure," she growled. She then looked at Chiri gently, "What is it, Chiri-san?"

"If Kerica wins, you have to leave the swim team," Chiri said coldly to Hana, "If you win, she has to do diving instead of swimming." She paused and then said, "Competitions included. That means Jeanne has to swim instead if that happens."

Hana blinked.

"Honestly, I don't particularly care as long as I'm in the water," Bria shrugged.

Goku spoke up, "I agree with Chiri's idea," He said, stepping on the other side of the girl he had a crush for, glaring at Hana.

Hana just blinked again, "You mean I leave?"

"Hai," Chiri said folding her arms tightly against her chest. "It means you leave." She was shaking. She never stood up against her cousin before, "If I'm a failure, and you're the winner, then this bet shouldn't be a problem."

"Hana won't fail," Jamie whispered.

"Not with the sakes so high," Jeanne nodded.

Bria touched Chiri lightly, giving her a sense of calm, _**'Don't worry, that's the other promise I made…'**_ she told her and then walked over to the pool, then finished, _**'That I would beat Hana…'**_She cut the connection and looked at Hana, "Remember, until Practice ends."

Hana bit her lip softly and then said, "So, you put your faith high." She turned to Chiri, "Alright then little cousin, if I win, not only will she dive, you must leave too."

Chiri smiled, "I agree. Because the stands is where I belong. No matter who says wrong."

Hana nodded, "Dive or no?"

"I think just swim should be good. No head start, no nothing. You're in the water until practice is finished." Chiri nodded, "Me, Goku, Jamie, and Jeanne will cover the four sides of the pool. We'll make sure there's no cheating."

Brianna smirked and waited until Hana was ready. They tensed, ready to jump in, and then when Chiri gave the go, they plunged in.

-------------

Hana wasn't giving up. Not at all. She was going to win. Suddenly she was halfway there, five minutes, just five. Something was wrong though. Her legs wouldn't kick, they weren't doing anything. Her arms were hurting and aching, but something wasn't right. Her muscles were giving out.

Chiri noticed this and bit her lip. Was Hana faking? She did this before…

Bria felt that something wasn't right, but she finished that lap and on her way back she got a good look at Hana. Thankfully they were dong free-style, so she was able to go under. She did just that and looked at her from underneath, using her wind for an air bubble so she could stay down longer. _'Oh my god!'_ she thought and surfaced. With her ability to heal, she had the ability to see if something was wrong with another, and she could see Hana's muscles were about to give.

Hana kept trying but then she just seemed to fall asleep. Chiri let out a gasp, but covered her mouth. _'She's faking…'_ She watched horrified as she looked like she was about to go down, _'She's faking…'_ She told herself again. She wasn't close to Hana, so her going into save her wasn't going to be a good idea.

Bria watched as the girl tried her hardest to continue on, but then she went under, "She's not faking! She passed out!" she cried to the others, knowing Chiri would believe her, since she knew a few of her secrets. Diving down like a dolphin, she sped through the water to Hana. She turned in the water and made it so Hana was on her back when she surfaced, and she used her Wind to give Hana air and make her breath again. She swam to the edge where the others were gathered, and saw that a couple were already diving in to help out. They got Hana out of the water and Jamie helped her out.

Brianna rushed over to her rival and her hands lightly went over Hana's body, then they glowed once she touched her arms, "Healing Hand, help me now," she wished and watched the exhilarating glow cover Hana's body.

Chiri wasn't very frantic. She taught herself, after her mother had a stroke, to remain calm under anything. If she was going to get excited, she would be in no shape to help. But she was scared. Shaking and scared. She watched and kept feeling her pulse, "It slowed down to normal." She blinked when she looked over at Kerica. Then she noticed. It was either a large glow or something, but she could see it, and it freaked her out.

"Please…" Bria begged, "Don't be afraid…I'm healing her using one of those abilities I told you about," she said, looking at Chiri, "Don't be afraid…" her voice was soft and very low, her ocean eyes were pleading.

Chiri nodded, "Alright," She said softly and watched started feeling the muscles, "Their still weak, but they'll be able to move…Or I think…"

"She'll be fine," Bria smiled softly, and then said, "I wouldn't have been able to hide this gift even if I wanted to. It happens whenever something's wrong, like a wound or with something like this," she nodded at Hana, and then suddenly pulled away when the girl opened her eyes. The glow went away immediately.

"Ugh, this is just pathetic."

"You lost Hana," Chiri said softly, "You're not getting back in that water to finish the race."

"WHAT?!"

"You nearly died!" Chiri finally screamed, "And all you cared about was winning a race! I swear to god that if you even try getting back into the water, I and Kerica will let you drown!"

"You might, Chiri-san, but I'd never let anyone get hurt…" Bria said quietly, "You might be a cold bitch, Hana, but I couldn't let you drown."

Hana glared and then said, "I demand a rematch."

"NO!" Chiri screamed, "No more, Hana. None. Kerica won, so just leave," She glared. "After today, you're hereby suspended from the team for this year and this year only."

"You were fantastic, by the way. Chiri-san is a seal; you're a dolphin, Hana…Hana-sama…" Brianna said very quietly as she stood and walked away without another word.

Chiri watched as Hana got up. Jeanne walked over and was about to help her up but she smacked the hand away and looked at Chiri just for a bit before smacking her hard against the face and walked off and out of the swimming pool. Chiri gently touched her face and bowed her head. For everything she's done, she knew she had that coming.

Bria didn't even bother taking of her suit. She just slipped her school skirt on, the school shirt in her bag, and wrapped her towel around her shoulders. She came back out and saw Chiri, still on the ground, Goku sitting next to her. She went over and hugged the girl, "I'm sorry, but it had to be done…" she whispered and then kissed the girl's forehead, secretly giving her a silver diamond mark that faded as soon as her lips left the skin, "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart," she said and stood, smiling kindly before leaving.

Chiri smiled a bit before going to a mental connection, _**'I'm not upset because of what you did, or what happened. I'm just hurt that she won't stop. But it's fine. I'm just glad no one was killed today.**_'

Bria smiled softly, _**'No one will die on my account,'**_ she whispered back before cutting the connection good and stepped out the door, slipping on her garnet and then once outside she put on her golden cross necklace with the robe instead of Christ on it. She looked to the side, seeing a certain redhead reading a book on the bench there, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" she blinked as she took her yellow rose that had been in her hand and put it between her teeth. She then put her long hair that looked black because it was wet into a ponytail, then slipping the rose in its place.

"I had some things to do," Kurama said with a small smile, "So I decided to wait for you and Lynx-kun to get out of whatever after school activities you had."

"Arigato," Brianna told him, blinking again to herself before shrugging and then stuffed her towel in her bag, no logger needing it. "Let's go to the Archery field. Lynx is probably just getting out," she told him.

Kurama nodded with a smile as they walked.

Bria sensed Rachel before she saw her. Her sister was just coming around the bend with someone. She heard Kurama inhale sharply and tense. She glanced at him, wondering what was wrong. She felt herself tense just because he did, but decided to wonder why later. She grinned and waved at the two, "Hey, Lynx! Who's you're new friend?" she asked.

Then she saw his eyes. A red violet that brightened at some conclusion he just made.

_'No…'_ was Brianna's only thought before Rachel answered.


	25. Memories

Memories

"Kerica! Suuichi-kun! I wasn't expecting you guys to be here!" Rachel smiled. "Oh this is Haretsu-kun. We tied in a contest," She paused and then said, "What's wrong Suuichi-kun?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Lynx-kun," Kurama paused as he looked at Haretsu. This wasn't good. If he was exactly who he thought it was…

Brianna looked to Kurama, seeing he knew exactly what she knew, or at least suspected it. She also felt that he wouldn't admit it, or he just downright denied it. She hadn't seen the episodes in a year and a half, so they were fuzzy, but those eyes of the Crow she would never forget. She wanted to look at Kurama's memories of that match, but unfortunately that would have to wait until they got somewhere else.

Haretsu smiled silkily, "I have almost every class with you…Kerica, is it?" he wondered, then smiled, "Hai, Kurosaki Kerica. Though, I'm not surprised you didn't know who I was. I'm one of the quiet ones, actually," he informed her.

"Haretsu-kun, we didn't really set a date about the dinner or anything, so what should we do? Have another contest about the time?" Rachel immediately asked.

Kurama sweatdropped, she was going to really go out with this guy?

Haretsu chuckled quietly, "No, how about we just go now? I know a great place not far from here, and it's near my home as well," he told her.

"Ah, alright," _'Any questions have to be answered, gotta remember that's part of the bet too…' _Rachel reminded herself. "Well," She turned to them.,"I'll see you guys later then!" She did a hyper wave before going over to her bag.

Bria connected with Rachel through their link, _**'Rachel Jay, I beg you, be careful…'**_ she pleaded.

_**'Don't worry about me, Bria,'**_ she said back, _**'He's harmless. He's really powerful though, I give him that.'**_

Brianna stared at her, _**'Fine. Just please, don't you dare let your guard down…'**_ she said and then walked around Kurama, tugging on his sleeve gently, "Let's go," she whispered, afraid her voice might break if she used her normal volume.

Kurama blinked, but nodded, "We're going to go ahead and go, okay Lynx-kun?"

"That's fine! Have a nice day!" She joked as she watched them, "Shall we?" She turned to the boy.

Haretsu nodded and the two hook arms, him leading her to wherever he was going to go.

Bria pulled on Kurama's sleeve as they went the opposite way, she held her breath. As she pulled, she tried her hardest not to touch his bare skin. She couldn't look, not right now. She felt her chest tighten, she was close to tears, but she fought with all her might not to let them spill.

"Bria?" Kurama asked softly, "What's wrong?" He didn't like how she was acting…not at all. Something was seriously wrong.

If she could get any paler that her vampire-pale skin, she just did. Any color she might have had drained, "We have…to get to the…park. It's only a few block away…" she said. Fighting, using all her power not to break down. She let him go, "Just follow…" she whispered, knowing he could hear, and then she broke into a headlong run, bolting for the park that no one went to.

Kurama could tell she was frightened, but from what he knew, she was scared for her sister. But he had to admit, if that was really Karasu, then why didn't he attack then and there? He frowned; it couldn't be because Lynx/Rachel was there. No way.

There was something, there had to be.

Brianna waited until he was near the gate, and then ran in, making him follow her scent to where she had gone. And that was the fountain. She stood there, facing him, as soon as he came into view, "Kur-a-ma…" she choked out, her voice shaking, "W-Who do you…think it was?" she asked. She knew exactly who it was; she just wanted to know what he thought…

"Karasu." Kurama said without hesitation.

"Hai…it was him…" Tears that had wanted to fall were now gone, replaced by utter fear, "He…possessed that boy. The boy was gothic to begin with…so no one noticed the difference…and he lived alone too…" it was a little easier to talk now, now that she was numb, "He has been acting as you have for…about…maybe two years…"

Kurama frowned and then said, "We can't do anything," He sighed, "Because he hasn't done anything."

"He's waiting…for what I have no idea," Bria informed him, "That's why he hasn't…bothered with any attacks. He's basically like you. A demon trapped in a human's body…"

"Well, all we can do is wait until their little victory is over," Kurama said, "I hope to god that she doesn't fall for him."

Bria then looked up at him from staring at the ground this whole time, "I need…and want…to see what happened…during your match…with him in the DT…" she told him.

"Alright," Kurama said, willing.

She took a shaky breath and walked to him, placing one foot in front of the other, carefully, calculating, each step chosen. She reached for his hand, then hesitated, "Let's sit down, first…" she said.

Kurama nodded and gently sat down on the ground.

She sat down, too, and then reached for his hand again, not bothering to brace herself since it would be no use either way.

Kurama reached for her as well.

Once their hands touched, she saw it. It began like how any other battle began. Karasu was playing with Kurama, trying to just touch him to get the bombs. He had to rely on running and keeping away from Karasu. When he transformed into Youko, he started fighting back and put up some plants that would get mad after they were hit. Karasu didn't know that and was presumed to be eaten by the plants, only to have Youko turn around to see that Karasu had escaped.

Karasu hair had turned 'hyper-girl blond', and he had made a huge explosion. He had pushed himself painfully out from under the rubble, now back as a human. His whip exploded because he was unable to use his ki to form his most basic of attacks. Again the battle happened, and Kurama managed to implant a seed into Karasu's chest.

The Crow pulled it out and then his leg became trapped, a bomb then blowing up near his leg. Karasu concentrated the bombs to surround him. Then, that's when the real torture began.

Brianna screamed out as she watched, and felt, the bombs start attacking. She had felt everything in this entire match like it had been her fighting, not him. She felt Kurama start trying to slip his hand away, to make it stop, but she couldn't let go of him. She was in too much pain.

More bombs exploded, one after the other. Hot blood poured down 'her' body as 'she' finally fell to her knees. More stuff happened, then more bombs and more pain. She screamed out just as he had with each impact, then saw him fall to the ground.

.Counting was what she heard next, and then 'she' pushed herself up, but not soon enough, sending the final attack. She pulled away before anything else happened. She already knew how the match ended, anyway. She clung to Kurama's shirt, the tears that wouldn't come before coming now but with a different kind of force.

Kurama was shocked, but said nothing as he gently hugged her to calm her down, "Its okay," He soothed.

She cried and cried. Cried for him. Cried for the pain she had felt. For the pain _he_ had felt. Cried like she did when she had watched those episodes, thinking they were just a show, but it was still horrible. And it _was_ horrible. "I-I d-didn't u-under…s-stand it…at first…why…" she rasped, "…why…after s-seeing those eyes…why…t-they frightened me…" She clung closer to the redhead, "Now…I do…"

"Shh…" Kurama murmured softly, "You shouldn't cry about the past."

"But I…see the past…like it just happened…" She let out a sob, "The images…won't go away…as easily…as some might think…" She knew she couldn't press any further into him, but she sure did try, "Rachel sees the future…I see the past…" she concluded softly, mostly to herself but for him also if he wanted to hear it.

"Now that you speak of it, you use this talent much more often then Rachel does," Kurama said softly, "I don't know if she's supposed to touch as well or not."

"No…she has precognition…_I_ have to touch…and then know what I…want to see…" Brianna explained quietly, "It's also how I can share memories also…like I did that first day…"

"Ah," Kurama said, "Well, since we don't have that, we'll just wait until their victory's over. I'm sure she'll tell us what went on."

"Mm…" she nodded, then reached for his hand, calmer now, but itching for… "Show me more…of your memories…" she whispered, reaching for his hand once more, "Maybe about your times with Batty Black," She grinned, "Kuronue, I mean," she clarified.

Kurama blinked at her nickname for Kuronue, but had to smile. That's what Kuronue's girlfriend used to call him. "Sure," He said gently.

Bria chuckled softly to herself as she took his hand, and began the trips through his memories of both his past and present life. Quite interesting, really, but yet sad at here and there. She rested against him, the sun already below the horizon, and she had seen basically all of his memories by now. She smiled; glad he had shown her as much as he had. "Why?" she finally asked.

"Why?" He knew what she was asking. He thought for a minute and then said, "Because you showed us all of your past, so why not show my own?"

She was satisfied with that response, and smiled, "Arigato, then," she whispered. She was tired now, "I don't care which home you take me to, but it _is_ late…" she held back a yawn.

"Well, your house is nearer, so we'll go there," He paused and then said, "Alright?"

"Sure, foxy," Brianna nodded. She then shivered; although she was cuddled warmly against the kitsune, she had forgotten she was just wearing her swimsuit and school skirt.

Kurama gently picked her up and decided to use the trees to his advantage and started tree-hopping over to her house.

Giggling she held her school bag closer to her as he jumped easily to her place. She just hoped Rachel would be alright. "I forgot, I probably don't need to worry about Lynx," she mused with a small smile, "Hiei'll be watching over her. I think I remember sensing him in the park until he heard about Karasu being with Rachel."

"Don't worry about it," Kurama instructed with a small smile.

"Whatever you…" she paused and stifled a yawn, "…say…" she whispered and her head rested against his shoulder.

Kurama smiled a bit and kept going.

They got to her place in no time, and she used her Wind to slip through and unlock the sliding door, "Glass door's open…" she mumbled in her partly-awakeness.

Kurama pulled it open, closed it, gently brought her into the main room, and laid her down on the bed. "Good night, Bria," He said smiling softly as he brushed her hair from her face, pausing momentarily before letting his hand slide away.

She caught it, however, and tugged it slightly, a silent command for him to bend down to her level. Her eyes were like rock in a pond, however, so they were firmly shut. She was now half-awake.

Kurama bent down, wondering what she wanted.

"Go make sure Rachel's ok…tell her to come here tonight whenever she does decide to come home…" she then bit her lip, her grip tightening a tiny bit, but noticeable to the demon, "Don't think it's just fangirl-ness…please…but…" she wondered if she could saying. She was so close to saying it, but now she was scared, like most probably would be.

"But…?" Kurama asked softly.

Her hanyou side gave her a boost, giving her the power to say it, "I like you…" she whispered. The hanyou in her growled at her, so she corrected herself, "No…not like…I…believe the cat has fallen in love with the fox…"

Kurama blinked but said nothing as he gently brushed his lips over her forehead.

Her half-demon hissed and made her body surge upward, making him kiss her, or her kiss him, however you want to look at it…Note, her human half would never do such a thing herself.

Kurama just blinked but kissed back just softly and then pulled away, "Sweet dreams," He whispered softly as he stood up.

"Sure thing, foxy," Brianna whispered with a small smile of satisfaction.

Kurama nodded and left.


	26. Dinner and Questions

Dinner and Questions

"Well," Rachel leaned forward against the table looking at Haretsu's eyes, "You won too. Going to ask the questions or is it dinner first and then question?"

"You're actually a teenage girl, aren't you?" Haretsu asked, answering her question silently.

Rachel blinked and then said, "No surprise that you can figure that out, Haretsu-kun," She replied smiling. "Hai, I'm a girl."

"And you're a Hanyou," he stated.

"Hai," She replied.

"What elemental?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Water," She answered, "That one should have been obvious, Haretsu-kun. You saw me in archery hopefully."

"Hai, but I still like to have things clarified," Haretsu told her.

"Ah," She smiled as she snipped at the water she was given.

He watched her and took a sip of his Sprite, "Human…soda…can be quite fascinating…" he said as he examined his drink through the clear glass

"You're a hanyou too?" She asked before clapping a hand to her mouth, "Gomennasai," She let her hand down.

"In a way, I guess…a demon in a human's body," Haretsu informed her.

"Just like Suuichi-kun, then," She said softly as she took her straw and started swirling it around.

"Yes, just like Kurama," he nodded, "Though, I've only been in this body for about two years."

Rachel's lips pursed together in a thin line and then said, "Haretsu-kun...may I ask what your demon name is?"

"Iie." he answered firmly.

Rachel nodded and then said, "Your privacy."

"That and…I don't want to become your enemy quite yet…" Haretsu soothed.

Rachel blushed before taking another snip of water to distract her, "Alright," She said still a little pink.

"Are you crushing on me?" Haretsu smirked as he still watched her, "I'm not done with asking questions, so don't lie," he smirked deeper.

Rachel wanted to just die from embarrassment, "I guess," She said still blushing slightly.

He laughed, "I'd never ask anything of anyone, but I have to on this…please, I beg you, don't. You'll just feel a lot worse when you find out the truth," he seemed to smile sadly.

Rachel blinked a bit and then said, "What could be so horrible for you to ask me of that?" She bit her lip and then said. "Again that's your privacy. You do realize your asking the absolute impossible thing from me right?"

"Unfortunately," he nodded solemnly. He killed anything he cared for, and that was a fact, and many would come after him for revenge. This cat…this hanyou girl…he didn't care for her; he just found her another fascinating thing. Something he wanted to watch and study. So, he wouldn't end up killing her, he decided. He then gave a small smirk. He would save that for the other cat. The Pale One.

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel asked tilting her head, "Actually, that's a stupid question. Let me tell you something. People and demons change. Whatever you were in the past won't matter. I bet my life that you're so different from the past that if you tell me who you were, I'd probably die of shock or something." She laughed, "So don't go worrying about it."

"Actually, young one, you're quite wrong. Just because I've lived as a Human for two years doesn't mean a thing. I'm still the damned monster from before, and I like it that way," Haretsu told her with a grin.

Rachel smiled gently and then said, "Well, it's never too late to change," _'He's just putting on an act. Doesn't want me to see the real him. Well, two can play that game.'_ She thought to herself.

"You're going to be sadly disappointed," he informed her, quite amused, "This _is_ an act, but it's for your own good. Let's order some of that weird Human food I still can't get used to, and then we'll continue this after. Just small talk for now, would be good," he watched as a waiter came to them, as if on cue, "Waiter, I don't want the usual this time. I'll take whatever she orders."

Rachel blushed and shook her head as she ordered something for the both of them. When the waiter left, she cracked up.

"What might be so funny, young one?" Haretsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the first time anyone's ever put on the spot like that," She replied, "You really caught me off guard Haretsu-kun. Really," She smiled. "That was pretty funny in my eyes."

"Alright, then," Haretsu shook his head.

"Yeah, I know, insane," She rolled her eyes teasingly and then said. "I hardly get surprised so it was kind of nice. Thanks," She smiled a bit and then said, "You still can't get used to the human food after two years?!"

"Quite right, same with the soda," he answered with a sip of his Sprite.

"That's interesting," She said, "Soda I can understand though; burns at the throat and the sensations different with each one." She thought for a minute and then said, "How can you not get used to the food though? That amazes me."

"I just…don't. Do I really need an explanation?" He quirked an eyebrow once again.

"Not really." She said shrugging, "It's just weird to me because I used to be human." She shrugged again and then said, "I guess that's why I'm making a big deal outta it. Trying to make small talk I suppose."

"Ah," Haretsu nodded and they made more small talk until dinner ended.

Rachel finally smiled after another one of the conversations ended and then said, "No more questions. Haretsu-kun?"

"I have two more," He informed her before standing and leaving plenty of yen on the table, "Come," he motioned to the teen and walked to the lobby.

Rachel fallowed him interested.

"First, Rachel, I know who she is at school, but who was that vampire-pale girl I saw today, the one you mentioned several times as…Bria?" Haretsu asked.

"That's true," Rachel said, "Her name is Bria. She's my sister."

"More than that, who is she?" he pushed further, "I'm extremely interested in her, tell me about her," he sat down in one of the lobby chairs and waited.

"Well…" Rachel started talking about her and everything that she could remember, besides her past. That she'd keep a secret, but everything else was out in the open. And she was grabbing at every detail she could find.

"Well, she's athletic, talented," Rachel thought for a minute and then said, "She's been there for a lot of people when they were down…kind, I guess. She's a promise-keeper and will never break her bond. She's always doing her best, and determined about everything. She controls Wind/Air, she's an author alongside me, and she edits my stuff. She has a bad temper and she's always trying too hard to do something and she's stubborn to ask for help. She can heal anyone and she can tap into energy to form different weapons like with plants and things. She can handle heights very well, and she's all in all a good person to be around with through the good and bad times," She replied.

Haretsu looked thoughtful, his eyes showing he was thinking about something, "Alright, for my last question…" he stood again, "How close is she to Kurama? What would she do for him? For her? Sorry, those are three questions, but they kind of go together," he smiled nervously.

"She loves him, she would die for him. Kurama? I think he loves her back, and I'm sure he'd protect her with everything he had," She paused and then said, "You like Bria…don't you?"

"Not in the way you think, young one," He then gave a very dark, demonic smirk, "Now…" He closed his red-violet eyes and felt to make sure his ability to hide their presence was working. It was. He sensed Hiei was on the roof, and couldn't hear them, and he couldn't see them either with his Jagan. Kurama hadn't arrived yet either.

He looked up again, his smirk deepening, "Want to know my demon name, now?" he inquired.

"Please?" Rachel asked.

"Karasu." He told her simply, watching in satisfaction at her horror-struck expression. He then disappeared, using his demonic speed to get out of there. All there was left was the light swinging of the exit door.


	27. Confessions

Confessions

Rachel wanted to either faint or die, but that was _not_ what she was expecting. She would ask if he was lying or not, but the demonic speed that he just demonstration settled her doubts. This was the Crow demon. She was scared yes, but not just of him, but of what she did. She collapsed on to the floor. _'Shit…'_ She mentally scolded herself, _'I hope I didn't lead Kurama and Bria to their deaths…'_

But she knew for a fact, that she led them straight to hell. And she was all to blame.

_'Wait! If what I told him earlier was true, then maybe I didn't…'_ She tried fooling herself. _'I made a mistake……'_ She thought. _'But…'_ She gently grabbed at her heart, _'I wonder if I would go back into time, and start over, if I would.' _She knew she wouldn't, _'I'm an idiotic cat!'_

Hiei had felt her distress and now entered the restaurant, "Cat?" he said as he rushed to her side. It was pouring outside, so his cloak was wet on the outside, but warm on the inside. He took it off and put it around her since when he touched her, she was ice cold. "Cat, what happened?" he asked as he picked her up just as Kurama walked in.

"Is she okay?" Kurama asked looking over at Rachel who was just lost in her own world of thoughts, not even registering what was happening, what was going on.

"I have no idea, fox," Hiei answered truthfully, "Which home do we go to? Back to theirs?" he asked as he situated Rachel so she was leaning against him. She looked so numb, like she was in denial of something.

"Hai," Kurama replied.

Hiei nodded, and covering Rachel's head, the two demons went at full speed through the rain to the Cat Home, as they came to call it. Kurama held open the sliding door and he stepped inside, going over to the futon and setting Rachel on it.

Kurama looked at the still-in-shock girl. She was shaking and considerably pale. He walked into their kitchen to make some herbal tea for the distressed Cat Demoness.

Some moaning was heard from the bed and the shifting of someone sitting up, "Something's happened…" that someone got out and Brianna blinked at the sudden light from the kitchen, "What the hell?" she almost shrieked, streaking to Rachel's side immediately. She didn't care about the agreement they made about her using 'Lynx' when others were around, "Rachel Jay, snap out of it," she said, shaking her friend, keeping her hands on the cloak, not wanting to touch bare flesh. She still had her earlier outfit on, so now that it was raining she shivered, "Shadow Fire, please close the glass door," she requested.

Hiei did as she requested and a few tears leaked from Rachel's eyes, "I made the biggest mistake…" She whispered softly, "…idiotic, mistake of my life……"

"What? Please tell me, I won't be able to handle looking at your memories right now," Bria said softly as she moved to sit next to Rachel, "Tell."

Rachel said nothing. Her mind was still reeling; she couldn't tell where she was anymore. It was like she was awake yet she wasn't. She was just numb. A few more tears leaked and then said, "It's my fault, all my fault."

Bria felt her stomach wrench at the thought of looking at more miserable memories, but she would do it if she had to… "Rachel, sweetheart, tell me what happened?" She pleaded, "Was it…Karasu? Tell me," she shook her friend a bit more.

"I thought…" More tears fell, "I started too……" She took in a deep breath. "I told him…and I lead them." She covered her face and started crying hard, "They're really going to die, and it's going to be my fault, because I trusted him with everything. But I told him it's not too late to change; it's not too late…" She kept crying. She was just breaking down. She couldn't…she didn't know where she was, who she was with, and it scared her. She was just so scared because she knew that she fell for a demon that was going to kill her two best friends…just like the car accident.

Just exactly like the accident. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated softly.

Brianna took Hiei's cloak off her and used her Wind to help carry her sister in her arms to the bed, taking sheets and blankets and covering them both as she held Rachel close, "Rachel, it's me, Brianna. Rachel, snap out of it," she called to her softly, "Please, snap out of it," she took her friend's face in her hands and put their foreheads together, "Come on, love…please…come back…" she hugged her tightly and chanted, "Come back…please…come back…"

Rachel just listened for the longest time and then said one last time, "I killed them…" And fainted. She couldn't keep it up. She needed to sleep; it was killing her from the inside out.

Bria pulled the blankets closer around them, "Shadow Fire, foxy, it seems you might want to stay another night. I give up, we'll move to the Temple tomorrow," she informed them, cradling Rachel against her chest. She sensed Hiei wanted to be the one to do this, but he'd just have to deal with it.

Kurama sighed and then looked over at Hiei, "What do you think?" He asked finally.

"We stay," Hiei answered and took his spot on the futon, making it final.

Kurama smiled and then said, "If you really care about Rachel, I'm actually surprised you didn't make any moves."

"She's known the onna longer, it's only fair," Hiei informed the fox.

Kurama smiled over at him and then said, "True." He frowned and then said, "What she was like though, it bugs me."

"Guys, guys, please, it's going to be a long night for me, so just make yourselves comfortable anywhere," Bria told them as she leaned against the wall, Rachel still against her.

Kurama sighed and decided to relax on the couch. Yeah, it was going to be a long night for them all.

--------

Brianna decided to try a very psychic thing. She made it so she and Rachel were wrapped up, snuggled close together, and she pressed her forehead against Rachel's again. She took a deep breath and relaxed, slipping into Rachel's subconscious. She was now able to see her memories as well as any nightmares/dreams she was having.

Rachel's nightmare this time was something just scared her to death. It was usually her old friend's deaths, but now she was watching her two best friends in love with each other fighting for their lives against Karasu, while he laughed, and all three of them were blaming her. She led them to their deaths. She lead Karasu to Bria who lead to Kurama, she led them to this fight…….and she was all to blame.

But what really scared her, was when Karasu targeted Hiei. She just freaked. Screaming, crying and pleading in her dream, trying to save five lives all at once. And she knew all to well; she was going to be the damned survivor. She was the damned. She betrayed her best friend, her sister's lover, and her could-have-been.

But she also killed a friendship. And she knew it was her to blame. He warned her, over and over again, and she naively went on.

Rachel's dreams and memories were mixed together, because in her mind, all of it was just a dream. Just a dream…that may come true…

And it scared her.

Bria figured it was time to show up. She used what she'd been taught about dreams to shape them to your advantage, and she made it go to her mental home. Her special place.

It was a waterfall with a pool/lagoon at the bottom, huge rocks all around it. A forest, much like the one that surrounded the Temple, surrounded this wondrous place. A semi-circle of tree was cut about five yards away from the small lagoon, a veil of vines keeping this place secret. She sat on her favorite rock with her spirit beast lying next to her.

Oriern was a teal dragon with a red spot on his back where you would sit. His belly was cream, and his claws were silver. He could be any size he wanted to, and right now he was about the size of a small car, lying down like a cat would. She watched and waited for Rachel to come through from the other side of the vine-veil.

Rachel did so and blinked, "This is weird…" She said softly.

"Yes, well, I figured it was time to show you my world," Bria grinned, "I saw everything, by the way," she put her elbow on her knee, her chin in her hand, and watched Rachel.

"Ah," She paused and then sat down cross-legged.

"I won't deny that it is you to blame, but it was an innocent act. You did not do it on purpose," Bria told her.

"Innocent or not, I should have been more careful," Rachel said. "For that, I lose two more friends, and maybe even more then that. I lose my friendship, my could-have-been, I lose my sister and her lover…I lost everything, all because I put to much faith and trust into Haretsu-kun," She sighed and then said, "I thought he really understood me."

"He's a true demon, love. He tricked you, and quite well," Brianna said. She jumped down and walked over to Rachel, crouching near her, about a foot away, "And you didn't lose anything. Not yet. You'll always have friendship, sisterhood, and as far as I can see, Hiei's your lover as much as Kurama's mine."

"He doesn't…" Rachel brought her legs up to her chest, "…love me. He's nice to me because I'm different, we're different. I……I know he doesn't love me…" A few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Wanna bet?" Bria smirked, "You're down on yourself too much…" She felt Oriern, who had changed to the size of a wolf, come over and she patted his nose, "Take Oriern, for a bit. If you have any doubts about anything, listen for his voice. He'll give you any answer you seek, and he cannot tell a lie, no matter what. He's a Spirit Guide, so let him guide you," She smiled and kissed Oriern's nose, then after he got by Rachel's side, everything went black.

-------

Rachel moaned softly and then opened her eyes.

"Hey, Rachel, are you alright?" Bria asked. The two demons hadn't slept at all, so on edge. It was now about 1 in the morning. They knew nothing of the girls' little talk.

Rachel just stared for a bit and then said, "Yeah, a bit."

Hiei immediately got up and went to Rachel. Brianna got up and out of his way, him taking her place, and went to the futon this time.

Rachel brushed her bangs out of her eyes and bit her lip softly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hiei asked her as he sat next to her.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled a bit, "I'm fine…"

Hiei huffed, "You…scared me…" he admitted.

Rachel blinked and then looked away, "I guess I scared everyone tonight."

"Basically…" Hiei said and then pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in the nape of her neck. He was shaking.

"Hi-Hiei?" She stammered as she gently brought her arms around him.

"When I heard…you were with _Karasu_," he said the name with utter malice, hate, and venom, "I followed your scent and your sense until you went into that restaurant. Then I was forced to stay outside on the roof. I couldn't hear you. I couldn't see you with my Jagan. Nothing…" he held her tighter, "I didn't know what to think…what to do…"

Rachel just blinked and then said, "But I'm okay…" She paused and then said. "No……We're not ok…"

"Whatever…the onna will fill the fox and me in later…" Hiei said, not loosening his grip on her, only shifting so she could possibly be closer against him, "All I care about and am worried about is you…" he whispered in her ear.

Rachel gently pushed him away and then said, "I have to know something. From you. Right now."

"What?" He asked, and then mouthed, "Anything."

Rachel licked her lips nervously and then said, "I had a dream, and Bria told me that you loved me just like how Kurama loves Bria." Rachel bit her lip, "And I just want to make sure…That's all."

Hiei leaned forward and brought his lips upon hers. It was a deep kiss, holding all the trust one could give in it. And he hardly gave his trust. The only other person with his full trust was the fox. Anyone else just had what they call friendship, but not trust.

He pulled away slightly, "Yes, it's true. I was in damned denial, but you…you've done something to me, Cat…" he told her, wrapping her in another embrace, "You've somehow broken through all my walls, even the ones the fox couldn't penetrate."

Rachel never could have believed that she was kissed unless she hadn't felt it on her own. She smiled softly and hugged him, "At least I earned your respect."

"You've earned more that that, Cat," he told her gently.

"What else did I earn then?" She asked blinking. Either she was highly dumb, or she was still a little bit shocked from the kiss and from last night horror film come to life.

"My love, my trust, me…" He whispered to her huskily, "Anything you can think of, you have it."

Rachel's cheeks burned hot red. It wasn't that she was embarrassed (well, she was) but also flattered, "So you love me? Like?" She pressed. She wasn't going to believe him, until he said those words.

Hiei struggled to say them full volume, so she would have to deal with a whisper. People believe anything if you whisper it. At least, that's what he'd heard. He leaned close to her ear, "I love you, Cat. I didn't think it was possible for a Forbidden Child like me, but it's true."

Rachel smiled before turned her head a bit and caught his lips into hers.


	28. Special Worlds

Special Worlds

Brianna smiled and got up silently, looking to the fox who was watching as she had all amused, but she was half amused, half envious. Sure, she'd kissed, but she'd been half asleep! She mouthed to Kurama, "Come on, I think it's time to leave them be."

Kurama gently moved away and then shook his head, "I'm glad," He said once they were in her room, "That he finally found his someone."

"Everyone has a someone somewhere," Bria smiled as she crawled onto the bed. She acted like something landed on her head and she laughed, petting something unseen, "Hi, Oriern," she glanced at Kurama, "Oh! You haven't met my dragon, yet," she blushed sheepishly.

Kurama shook his head, "No I haven't."

"Come here then," she grinned widely and crawled to one side of the bed, "Its nighttime, so neither of us will have trouble falling asleep now that Rachel's ok. But it's the only way I can think of so you can meet him. He's switching back and forth between Rachel and me, but he comes when I call him."

Kurama got on the other side and smiled, "Ok."

"In any other case I would be blushing like mad at the through of this, but I'm so close to crashing, I don't particularly care," Brianna grinned again and grabbed the blankets folded on the bottom of the bed. She lay down, facing him, previously wide eyes now half closed, but still watching the redhead.

Kurama didn't mind very much. He knew that it was embarrassing for her so he kept his mouth shut. Once he was lying next to her, he was the one who pulled the blanket over them.

She smiled softly in spite herself and snuggled herself close to him, "And you have to actually let yourself _go to **sleep**_, not that light-sleep-trance crap you and the rest of your friends do to make sure no one sneaks up on you," she told him sternly, not caring about her fowl language.

"Alright," Kurama promised and closed his eyes, actually amazed about how fast he was pulled into the dream world.

* * *

Brianna was as well, and semi-consciously, before she blacked out in reality, she touched her forehead with his. After about a minute, she spiraled and shaped the darkness to go to her world. Once again, like with Rachel, she was on her favorite huge rock. She stood on the balls of her feet, a simple, dark-blue, cotton nightgown flowing about her. With her hands clasped behind her back, she watched as Kurama used his Plant Elemental to move the vine-veil aside. She just smiled at him, "Cool, huh?" she asked.

"It's very cool," Kurama looked over at her and allowed a smile to caress his lips He'd never seen anyone that could do this with just dreams. No one.... _'Well...Except her, when I was still...'_

**'That's impossible,'**his counterpart easily cut into that sentance, **'I see what you're saying, but that's not possible, Suuichi!'** Shock and fear was hidden by his anger at the statement.

_'Why do you say that? Anything is possible, didn't Nira always say so? Say to always believe what is normally unbelievable?'_ Kurama inquired, _'However, i see why you are unable to accept that it might be true, Youko.'_

**'Good...' **Youko huffed, and then sighed,** 'Let us see how this plays out...'**

"Alright, Oriern, come on," She called to something behind her. A playful dragon the size of a cat jumped out and onto her head, like it had invisibly in the living room in the Real World, "Oriern, this is Kurama, Kura, this is my Spirit Guide, Oriern." She held her arm out as her dragon walked off it, not piercing her skin with his silver claws, and jumped to the ground, turning into the size of a small car again.

He then walked over to Kurama, bowing his head in respect, _"I've heard about you, fox demon, and I've also seen you. Little one has many feelings she's not sharing with you,"_Oriern informed the redhead. His voice was soft and kind, and you could only hear it if you listened, because it was like the Wind Bria controlled.

"Oriern!" Bria hissed and then backed up a bolder. She clearly did not want that fact to be known.

"I had that suspicion when Rachel was talking to me," Kurama said, remembering when they first were at the Temple and Rachel said to him that Bria liked him, "But, I'll wait about the confession."

"Yeah, it's true, but I'm not about to share my feelings…" Bria told him.

Oriern's long neck bowed and a small hum came from his mouth. He then looked at Kurama, and spoke so only he could hear, _"You need to know. She'll be in what she calls 'first person', and you'll hear her thoughts and feelings like she's able to hear everyone else's."_ He then added, _"Be careful, though, not to answer her. I'm her Spirit Guide, I'm not supposed to do this, but again, you need to know."_

"Oriern, why did you have to tell him?" I asked my dragon, crouching down and watching Kurama closely. Rachel and I could possibly tie for the 'Who's down on themselves more?' competition. My face gained its mask as I watched the fox. Heh, those damned Human brats back in the other dimension must have done more damage than I thought. I backed up carefully.

Rachel…I envied her greatly. She could at least stand and take her self-beatings. Me? I run away rather than stay and talk. That's what I was itching to do now.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him, because I did. It was all me. I'm didn't know any other way than to go hide and cry. I fought now to keep the mask on. What was my damned problem? I sneered mentally at myself. I'm such a baka cat. Just the thought of letting him know any of my feelings set me on the edge.

"_He needs to know,"_Oriern answered simply. He always heard her feelings since he was always with her, but he wondered what the fox was thinking. Here in this world she didn't sense his thoughts and feelings unless she concentrated.

"No he doesn't!" I cried in response. I watched him, he seemed concerned about something. I didn't want to feel anything from him, like I always did in the Real World. I was scared to share anything I felt. I have been all this time. As far as I was concerned, I was acting like one of those damned fangirls, and I was making up the love I felt for him…My mask faltered a bit as I winced. No, that sharp pain I just felt every time I thought that always shot my doubts down. I did love him…I've told him that already, but telling and showing were two very different things…

Kurama didn't say a word as he watched, but he did have his head tilted, listening hard. Wondering. Waiting.

I forced myself to sit down and wait for Kurama to say something. I wanted to hear any thoughts he had. Hearing them spoken and feeling/sensing them were another two very different things. I then realized that he'd never replied to my confession. That made my stomach twist and I mentally frowned. I forced a breath and fixed my mask.

Kurama kept quiet. He knew that Oriern told him to be careful not saying anything.

I decided to make a small conversation, "Even without my psychic ability, I have always been able to visualize this place vividly. My actual dreams and my nightmares, too, are livid as well. Imagination has always been my strong point," I informed him, the feeling in my stomach not leaving.

Oriern told him not to answer, to be careful. Kurama looked at her thoughtfully, but still made no move to reply, to say anything.

I narrowed my eyes. Oriern had certainly told him something. Fine, if my dragon wants to be that way, I'll let him. Huffing, I sat down and folded my arms, "What about you? Do you dream vividly like this?" she asked.

Again, Kurama said nothing.

Oriern let out a low rumble, the sign of laughter, _"Dear fox, you've misunderstood me,"_ he said only to the redhead, _"You can answer her spoken words, but not her thoughts and feelings."_

Kurama faltered a bit, but said finally, "No." he said to Brianna, "I never have dreamed vividly like this until tonight," He said truthfully.

Finally, he said something. I smiled, "Sure you have your own special place, though, that you go to now and again?" I urged. I hated it not being able to have _some_ kind of conversation, so this made me feel a bit better, and I sort of relaxed.

"Not in dreams. I sleep too lightly to dream vividly," He replied.

"Makes sense…" I nodded and jumped down, ignoring my earlier thoughts. I went to him, "What about daydreaming?" she tilted her head.

Kurama shook his head, "Rarely daydream, and when I do, it's not really a dream, more like a strategy to make."

I laughed, "Yes, that seems like you," I nodded. I then glanced at Oriern and glanced back at him slyly, "Want to have a ride?" I asked.

"Sure," Kurama shrugged.

Oriern backed up and got as large as a double-decker bus. He couched, waiting for them to climb on.

I grinned and took Kurama's hand, jumping easily onto the red spot where we would sit. I made Kurama sit in front, though, that way I could have my back against one of my dragon's spikes.

"Shouldn't you be in the front?" Kurama blinked at her.

"Nah," I waved my hand, "I can stay on when he does his tricks, you won't be able to, so you need to be in front to hang onto his neck," I explained.

"And you're going to be fine because you control Wind. That makes sense," Kurama smiled.

_"Ready, young ones?"_Oriern asked, glancing behind him at the two.

"Take off whenever," I waved my hand again.

Kurama nodded his agreement.

Oriern crouched like a large cat ready to spring, and then took off into the air.

"Oh, by the way, think of any place, imagine anything, and it'll show up while we fly," I told Kurama as we started out the ride with a gentle, straight flight.

Kurama nodded, that meant that he was going to block his imagination for a while. The things he had to imagine weren't things to ruin Bria's mood.

"Hey! Look below, foxy, there's a village. It was never there before…" I called as I leaned out quite a ways, not slipping one bit. Oriern angled slightly for Kurama to see better.

Kurama looked down and turned considerably pale. He thought he kept his imagination in check!

_"Just because you block your imagination, Kurama, doesn't mean your fox side, Youko, will,"_ Oriern informed him quietly.

Kurama growled to himself, Oriern was right though. Youko would do this, but for what purpose? He thought Youko didn't want this!

**'I can change my mind, can't I?' **Youko asked softly.

"Ori, take us down, I want to see," I told my dragon, standing and balancing nicely on his back. I was incredibly curious.

Kurama couldn't stop her; he wasn't going to stop her. Youko wouldn't, and he knew that. If Youko decided to daydream, then this is what was going to happen. Only thing he could do was to watch, and hope.

Oriern did as requested, spiraling downward and landing in the forest, out of sight of the village. He got smaller and the two jumped off, he finally turning to the size of a small cat and going to Kurama's shoulder, perching there, _"This is very strange…What could your fox side possibly be thinking?"_

Kurama shook his head softly, signalling he didn't know. He then felt his body stiffen and he and his counterpart gasped, making soft strangling noises, but she didn't seem to hear them. Brianna was covered in a soft purple and lilac blue/white light. They watched as her form changed.

**'It's true...damn you, Suuichi, it's true...'** Youko wasn't resentful, but rather rueful and maybe...a bit grateful.

"Nira..." He reached a hand out to her helplessly, and then snatched it back, looking away.

"Fascinating, let's go explore," I grinned. When I heard what sounded like my name, I looked down. My nightgown had turned into black leggings, my hair that had been down went into a ponytail with my yellow rose in it like always. My red and black fingerless gloves appeared on my hands, and my top was a dried-blood red. I blinked, and then felt my feet that were in black flat shoes propel me forward.

Kurama watched interested and also decided to go forward.

_"Kurama…"_Oriern suddenly said, _"You've switched,"_ he informed.

Indeed he did. He was Youko in flesh this time. His long white hair blended with the white uniform. "Follow," He told her softly and they walked into the village.

I blinked and followed Youko hurriedly. My mind suddenly remembered something. Those who are dead can be in your dreams. All you have to do is summon them. This is what Youko wanted! I grinned and ran to catch up, falling into step with the silver kitsune. Youko made some twists and turns along in the village, but I found I could somehow easily keep up and knew my way around, even as I looked about cuiously. Oriern decided to stay in the forest, letting me and Youko go ahead on our own. I looked around eagerly, and a little on edge. The demons there were eyeing me curiously…and with a bit of hunger…

Youko kept very close to her, he watched as they were looking and shook his head, rolling his eyes. He was looking for someone, and he knew that he was going to have to hurry up.

"Move, Youko!" I suddenly called, pushing him forward and out of the way as someone almost pounced on the kitsune, but instead missed because of me and landed on his chest on the ground. I eyed him, tensing and getting into a small stance. Wait…somehow I knew this wasn't someone to be afraid of. I relaxed and instead just watched with lots of interest.

Youko blinked as he saw who it was, "Kuronue!" He laughed, "Nice job scaring us."

"Yes, well, I hid my ki. I'm surprised this little kitten here still managed to sense me…" Kuronue said as he got up, dusting off and fixing his hat. His voice was husky, and his eyes were an intense, fascinating indigo. He flapped his bat wings a bit to get the dust off of them.

Youko laughed and then said, "Where's Lyria?" He asked the bat demon, "I thought she was coming with us?"

"She said she's not coming this time. Said that she didn't want to get in the way," Kuronue answered.

Youko who frowned deeply, "That's strange. Oh well."

Kuronue laughed, "She's missing out, I know," He looked a bit worried but hid it very well.

"Why are you worried?" I watched him. Getting closer and I couldn't stop my hands from going to his wings, feeling them. They were leathery, like they were supposed to be, very strong, but still felt like silk. I looked him up and down. He was medium build, stronger than what he would show. He was probably fierce when he fought.

"Are you sure this is Nira you brought along Youko?" Kuronue teased the fox. He laughed a bit at the tickling sensation Nira was giving as she felt his wings and he flapped them a bit. She backed away and he sighed. Youko rolled his eyes and the bat turned to the girl, "Lyria's really good at sixth sense, can feel things others can't I suppose you'll say. Her not being here……worries me."

"I'm able to do that as much as she is," I remarked, folding my arms over my chest.

"That's not what he meant," Youko whispered softly, "Lyria is really close to Kuronue, so them being apart……is rare. Too rare to be normal."

I tilted my head and frowned, looking at Kuronue. I frowned deeper, "Well, maybe whatever we're going to go do will help a bit," I soothed, touching Kuro's arm gently.

"Yeah," Kuronue said looking at her oddly for a minute before shrugging and then said, "So what's our target?"

"The Golden Mirror of Desire," Youko replied to Kuronue's question.


	29. Changing the Past

**_Author's Note_: Well, apparently and I don't know how, but the reason for no ch29 is 1 of 2 things...**

**1) entirely possible i totally and completely forgot to save it**

**2) I just got my numbers mixed around.**

**So, my dear friends, I do hope you understand and can go along with the flow...**

Changing the Past

My eyes widened and I felt my body go ridged. Did he say…_Golden_ Mirror? Shit. He did. I quickly put up a mask again and looked at them, "Well, let's go have some fun. I'll make it double the fun, just for Lyria. That ok with you?" I asked.

"Alright," Kuronue smiled. "You can come along any time," He joked, "Even though you are a klutz I swear."

Youko looked over at Kuronue, "And your not?"

Kuronue falsely winced. "Oh, ouch, point taken huh?"

"I'm not a klutz. Don't mistake me for Lyria. I'm quite balanced," I replied.

They both just stared at her. "Right," said Kuronue looking at her and then looking at Youko and then back, "Are you sure this is Nira?"

"Yes, now, let's go," Youko pushed him, "We need to make a plan."

"Now what did I do to make you stare at me?" I hissed quietly as the three of us started walking. Why did I feel so out of damn place? Something was different…Though I still believed it was a dream.

"Nothing," Youko said softly, "Just…nothing." He wasn't about to let Kuronue know that Nira wasn't Nira and it was someone else, because he knew that when he did, Kuronue wouldn't hesitate to start questioning her, and didn't want a headache from the questions. Especially ones that he knew Kuronue was capable of.

"You know better than to lie to me, Youko," I whispered to him, another small hiss bubbling from my throat. _**'If you won't tell me out-loud, tell me through the link,'**_ I requested, _**'What exactly am I doing wrong? I may be able to act, but I can't hide who I am during something exciting like this…'**_

_**'Nira's almost like Hiei and Lynx,'**_ He said, _**'But she has more passion…'**_ He paused and then said, _**'But when he calls her a klutz, he's kidding. He knows she's more stable then him, and she's not afraid to rub it in his face.'**_

I furrowed my brows in thought, _**'I've never rubbed a fact like that in someone's face…I'm not like that…'**_

_**'Nira was, and it's because her and Kuronue were somewhat always in a competition.'**_

"I don't want to be in a competition, anymore," I said out-loud on purpose.

"What?" Kuronue blinked and Youko had to smile.

"You heard me, Kuro," I said, turning to him, watching him, studying any movement, any twitch of his muscles. Damn the fact I had a double crush. Stupid fangirl-ness… "I do not want to be in a competition with you, anymore."

"……" Kuronue and Youko exchanged a look and Kuronue shrugged, "That's fine."

I smiled, "Arigato," I took both demons' hands and we started walking again, "I just…feel like something's going to happen…" That was as far as I would go for an explanation.

Kuronue blinked and then said, "Yeah, something's going to happen. We're going to steal something and be even more famous for it."

I laughed, but the mirth didn't reach my eyes, "I know that, Kuro. I'm talking about something else…something that I can't tell you…not because I don't want to, but because I _can't_."

"Be like Lyria then, why don't you. Women and their secrets. That's the reasons why men get killed off."

"Now, now," Youko teased, "That was harsh."

"That was the truth, Foxy Boy. And you damn well know it!"

Youko shrugged, smirking.

I sighed. This was going to be hell…

* * *

Kuronue and Kurama jumped away from the guards and stopped momentarily for Kurama to flash the mirror with a small laugh of accomplishment. They both glanced back quickly and started running again.

I waited in the brush, watching them, motioning to them quickly. My stomach was wrenching horribly. It was bad enough to see it in Kurama's memory, but to actually be there? Worse. Much worse.

Suddenly it was like time slowed down as the necklace suddenly snapped from Kuronue's neck.

"_**NO**_!" I screeched, moving quickly down from the arrows that had found my position from my shout. I looked to Kuronue, praying with all my heart and soul that he would catch it. This was just a dream, right? I could change the outcome…and that's what I hoped to do right now.

Kuronue caught the necklace with his hand and kept it there as they continued running until the guards couldn't keep up anymore.

They got out of there, far enough away and out of danger. When we stopped I turned on Kuronue and flung my arms around his neck, tears suddenly flowing down my cheeks and onto his shoulder. I broke out in complete sobs of relief; happy that he hadn't…I didn't finish the thought. Instead, I just held onto him tighter.

Kuronue just blinked and then looked at Youko panicked. He was never good with girls crying, "Why the hell are you crying, Nira?" He asked blinking.

"There were…traps…set up…If you hadn't caught…your pendant…you…" Once again, I didn't finish.

"Stop dwelling on what could have happened," Kuronue told her, "We're all fine...." He looked at the pendent, "I need to go back to the village."

I felt his suspicion and jumped down since he was actually quite taller than me, "What's the fricken problem with me acting differently today?!" she growled, "Can't I try to change my ways?" I didn't let him answer, "Fine. Yes, get to the village," I growled again and took off. Great, my first time and actual adventure with Kuronue and I blew it.

Once far away from the two, Youko probably following soon if he didn't go with Kuro, I whistled for Oriern.

* * *

Kurama gently opened his eyes after the whole dream and looked over to see the still sleeping Bria. He pulled the covers up higher for them both, before he decided to slip into a light, dreamless sleep.


	30. Kiss and Teleportation

Kiss and Teleportation

Brianna woke up slightly when she felt light shaking, "What?" she hissed lightly, opening her eyes a tiny bit.

"We have to go to school," Kurama was shaking her; "I woke you up two hours before we have to go."

"Fine," Bria told him with a growl behind her tone. She sat up. Her expression showed she was not happy at all.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked the Cat Demoness.

"Nothing," Bria lied through her teeth, her throat burning because of it, and got up. She went to her room and shut the door. She came out moments later with a clean school outfit on. She then looked to the kitchen, going over to see Kurama had already made breakfast, "Where's Rachel and Shadow Fire?" she asked.

"I believe their still in her room," Kurama said, "I haven't seen them since last night."

"Typical…" _'Of course, she says this and she says that, and in the end she's the first one to actually get anything to happen and have her lover say he loved her,'_ she thought with a scowl. She went to Lynx's room and knocked on the door, "Love birds, get up," she ordered and heard grumbles from the inside. She was going to have to actually _try_ to put on her school act today. If she could manage it, she would be quiet. Last night, with both Reality and Dream incidents, she wasn't in a good mood.

"You're upset about something," Kurama told her softly.

"Yes, I am," Bria answered as she made one last pound on Rachel's door and then went to get her breakfast.

"About?" Kurama pressed.

"Many things," She replied.

"Care to-?" Right before Kurama could do say anything Rachel's voice sounded.

"Bria?! Did you happen to see where I put my bag?"

"No!" Bria answered both accounts.

"Damn!" Rachel grumbled and came out brushing her hair quickly. "Uh…" She immediately put her brush down and looked to Kurama, to Bria and then back to Kurama. "Did something…happen?" She asked.

"Yes," Bria answered, "And no."

Rachel bit her lip and then started nearly tearing the house trying to find her bag, "Please don't tell me I left it at the restaurant! It had my homework in it!"

Bria stopped Rachel as she passed to go back into the hall. She touched her skin, then let go, "No, actually, you didn't," she told her, then took a bite of the egg burrito in her hand.

"Agh!" Rachel wanted to just die at the moment. She rushed into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth. Once she was done she rushed out, "I'm going to be taking the train to school, I have to leave. Now!" She ran out of the house.

Brianna closed her eyes. She sensed Hiei leave as soon as her sister did. Now it was just her and the fox. She carefully made her way to the couch to sit and eat, not looking at him. Something was bugging her deeply, but she had no idea what it was.

Kurama looked at the girl and then said, "Something's troubling you."

"Very much so…" She sighed, "You're not going to give up until you know, are you?"

"Iie," Kurama agreed.

Brianna let out a hiss and leaned back, closing her eyes, folding her legs under her, "Fine. It's about the…dream, last night." She paused, "Or…this morning…However you want to view it," Bria corrected herself.

"Which part?" He asked.

"Everything," Bria answered.

"Tell," Kurama said.

Bria sighed, not growling this time, and began, "First, by my waterfall," she opened her eyes and peeked at him, "You hardly spoke at all. My dragon told you something, or did something, or both." She narrowed her eyes as he winced.

"Then, after we landed and that thing in the village, with me as Nira, not acting like the way she would…then…the biggest thing…the theft…and the pendant…

"I can't place it. Something had felt changed…different…it's driving me insane not being able to figure it out," She growled again.

"You're talking about when Kuronue had to leave to go to the village," Kurama said to her.

"No, that's obvious. The pendant broke because this 'Lyria' demon died somehow. It is, unfortunately, cliché," she sighed, "No, Kurama. It's something else…I don't know what, though."

Kurama shook his head, "Then I don't know."

_'There's way more than that, but of course I won't tell him. That's the type of coward I am,'_ She sighed at the thought. She started devouring her burrito in frustration.

"I remember your confession, which you told me by the waterfall," Kurama suddenly bought up.

"True," Brianna said after she swallowed a current bite. She suddenly eyed him suspiciously. She had asked Oriern later on after she had sped off from the two demons, but her dragon wouldn't answer her at all. _'What did he do?'_ she wondered.

"What about my confession?" She finally asked him and finished her burrito. She wiped her mouth and then folded her arms behind her head and had a raised eyebrow.

"I think that I should reply to it," Kurama said.

Bria tilted her head and watched him, her brows furrowed.

Kurama gently walked over to her and placed his lips over hers.

Her eyes widened and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt her heart pound against her chest and then she closed her eyes. She slowly kissed him back, deepening it. She made it even deeper when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He gently licked her lower lip as he gently placed his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him as well.

Bria complied, opening her mouth with his command and they tasted every inch of the other's mouth. She felt her body flush with extreme heat at what she was feeling. This was one of the parts in her wish that she made on that shooting star, '…wanted…even loved by someone special…' and this redheaded fox was the 'someone special' she had wanted all along.

He gently pulled away and brushed her hair from her cheeks and smiled a bit. He gently pulled away all the way.

She chuckled softly and fought the butterflies while Kurama went off to do something. She grabbed her bag and met him outside the house when she left. She locked the door before taking his hand, "Are you willing to let me try something?" she asked.

"That depends on what it is," Kurama blinked.

"Teleportation by turning _into_ the Wind," Brianna told him.

"Let's try," Kurama smiled.

"Alright…I'll try for the Park, since that's a good place close enough to the School," She mostly said to herself. She tightened her grip on his hand, closing her eyes to concentrate. Next thing they knew, they were utterly weightless and could see everything at once, like they would if they were the Wind.

They sped through the air, hitching a ride on the current cold wind from last night's downpour. They arrived at the Park just as Bria burst out laughing. They tumbled into solidity a few feet from the ground. She laughed hysterically, rolling onto her side, holding herself between her chest and stomach since she was laughing so hard she was hurting. Tears of mirth sprang to her eyes.

Kurama smiled and then said, "Glad to see that you're having fun."

"I'm sorry!" Brianna said as she saw he was considerably pale, "Was that too much? Maybe I should have tried for a shorter distance," she said concerned.

"It's fine," Kurama laughed and then said, "Maybe less distance _would_ be better next time, though."

"Alright," Bria smiled and got up, falling over immediately, starting another fit of laughter, "Now I need to find my land legs," she joked, and started more slowly this time. She then helped him stand from his sitting position, them having to lean against one another for support, "Yes, I think a shorter distance will be much easier next time," she mused as she giggled.

"Well, let's get to the class. Hopefully Lynx-kun isn't late," He frowned just momentarily before smiling.

"Hiei will make sure she isn't," Bria told him and they started carefully to the gate, finally finding their natural step after a few minutes.


	31. Disaster

Disaster

Brianna and Kurama walked into class together and took their seats. This time, she _did_ notice Haretsu, aka, Karasu. He was in the back with the Gothic crowd, unseen in the corner. She watched as the bell rang, and the teacher pulled out a container and a stack of papers.

"Alright, class. Today will be Problem Solving Day. You know the drill, pull out a number from this container as I come around and also take a packet," the sensei announced.

Bria stared and felt Kurama's comforting hand on her shoulder. The teacher started at their row, and she got the number 2. She took a packet and then watched as the sensei made her round. She leaned back, "What number do you have?" she whispered to Kurama as she wrote her school name on her packet, "I got 2…"

"I have 6, I'm with Kaito," Kurama whispered back.

Bria held her breath as the teacher finished and told them to get together with their partners. She didn't move and looked around. She felt like she wanted to die, or go hide in a dark hole, as soon as she saw who her partner was when he stood. She glanced over at Kurama and Kaito with panic and horror in her ocean eyes. Kurama was as white as she was, and Kaito was frowning.

Bria turned quickly back to watch her partner walk up to her, "Ohayougozaimasu, Haretsu," she greeted, her soft voice not an act at the moment.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Kerica-san," Haretsu answered softly, "Which table should we work at?" He asked.

"Here, will be fine, I'd like to stay close to the window. I love the smell after a recent rain…I hope you don't mind," Bria was trying her hardest not to start hyperventilating, but the air from the slightly opened window helped, she guessed. They were both acting, so she felt a tiny bit safer, but hardly close to relaxing.

"I don't mind," Haretsu said as he sat down on the chair by the table as said, "How's your brother? Lynx?"

"Guess," Brianna hissed. Her half-demon side seemed to take control, and she was braver now, but not by much. She told him what happened as soon as Rachel got home, though stopped after she told him her sister had fainted. "You're a true demon," she growled. Absently, while talking, they stared at each other, red-violet against ocean. The two had completed the first few problems on the list without even looking at them, and now, still staring, flipped to another page.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Haretsu said softly, "Then again, that was his fault now wasn't it?" He paused in one of the problems, "He told me many things about you. I'm actually surprised you're not telling me anything about him."

"You have your target, so there's no reason for you to go after Lynx," Bria replied.

Kaito watched as Kerica and Haretsu were having a conversation with intense eye-contact. Kerica had a scowl set on her face, and she gained back her normal vampire-pale color, instead of ghost-white. He looked at Kurama, "Mind explaining a little about what's going on here?" he asked. He was already done with the packet, but Kurama was only half-way. The fox actually would have beaten him on any other day, "Something's wrong, and I want to know. I couldn't possibly do anything outside of school, but during, since I have every class with Haretsu, maybe I could help you out in some way."

"Remember what I told you about the Dark Tournament?" Kurama asked finally, "And about a Crow demon named Karasu?"

"You mean…that's him? He possessed Haretsu?" Kaito asked. This was rather interesting. He watched as Kurama only nodded, and forcefully made himself tear his eyes away from Kerica and Haretsu to complete some more problems, "Hey, I'll try my best to help out. I'll watch him, and also try and watch her," he told Kurama.

"Thanks," Kurama sighed softly.

"Anytime," Kaito nodded as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. This was going to be a long day…

They just did their problems for a bit longer and then Haretsu looked up at her, "I just realized something."

Brianna finished her last problem, itching for an excuse to go to the teacher's desk, turn the packet in like she saw Kurama and Kaito do now, and then escape possibly to the bathroom to hide until the bell rang three times. Once for end of class, second for beginning of second class, and then third for end of second class… Why? Because she sat next to Haretsu in History, "And what might that be?" she asked tightly.

"You are more cautious of me than your brother," Haretsu paused and then said, "But I believe it's because you surpassed her in energy. She told me her element and yours but for one to be strong in the element, you must have surpassed her. Greatly. A challenge more or less," He paused and then said, "Your brother's very spacey isn't he?"

"Very, actually," Bria answered.

"What about his traits? He told me all of yours. I believe it to be fair you tell me the same," Haretsu smirked.

"Why should I do that? I feel no obligation to tell you anything about Lynx," Bria said.

"What a shame really, when he told me everything," He sighed and then said, "Alright then, since you're not going to be kind enough to talk about your brother, let me ask you a question about yourself. Are you close to Suuichi?"

Brianna narrowed her eyes, "Hai. Iie. Maybe. All in one," she told him.

"Interesting," Haretsu blinked and then smirked, "I'd really like to get to know you, Ke-ri-ca-san," He said to her, stressing her name silkily. He smirked again when she shrunk back in her seat, "I got to know Lynx fine, I'm amazed that you're so suspicious of me."

"I'm not suspicious, Crow," Bria told him, _'I'm positively terrified…_' she thought, but she wouldn't tell him that out-loud. "By the way, I'm not telling you anything of Lynx, because no matter what happened last night or what was told, I will protect her. I'm fierce about those I care about."

"I see," Haretsu smirked and then said, "Alright then…" He finished up his problems and looked at her, "If you're so fierce then why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't know what she was planning to do, or what your consequence for the tie was. I warned her, but that was all I was able to do."

"But aren't you a physic?" Haretsu replied back.

"Hai, but I can only connect to people from so far away."

"Hmm…" Haretsu thought for a minute and then said, "So you can only connect from a certain distance?"

_'Damn it…'_ "Hai."

"That explains it…" He thought aloud to himself and then said. "How close are he and the master?" He asked. He wasn't about to even let anyone in the school know that he knew that the new boy was a girl.

Brianna kept silent. She was going to keep her word and not tell him anything about Rachel.

"You don't know huh?" Haretsu said, "Or are they closer then what they appear?"

"**Tomo**." Both.

"I see…" Haretsu sighed after a while of nothing but silence.


	32. Disaster p2

Disaster p2

"Any more questions about me you want to ask?" Bria inquired, "You already know plenty, but I'm sure you're curious. You said you wanted to get to know me, anyway…" She had no way out of this, she knew quite well, so she would answer _almost_ anything.

"You're brother mentioned something interesting to me. Something about you being a writer before," Haretsu looked at her, "Demons don't write from what I know of, and I can tell that you and your brother aren't from the Demon Plane."

"You're correct on both accounts," Bria told him, "Lynx and I are from somewhere different, somewhere I won't tell you about. And I'm writing two books; a children's' book and an actual book."

"Ah, and is he helping you on this?" He asked.

"Iie, I'm writing them on my own," Bria answered.

"I see," Haretsu paused and then said, "What about your wind and air? How well can you control it?"

"Well enough," she replied. Her hand went absently to her yellow rose in her hair, and she made it seem like her hand was combing through her dark-brown locks. However, the movement wouldn't go unnoticed in his eyes.

"What about the yellow rose? Can you control it? Lynx told me that you could transfer spiritual energy into different objects."

"Hai," She nodded solemnly, "I can. I sort of copied Suuichi's attack." _'I could possibly do more,'_ she thought, _'All I have to do is have him teach me…'_ "Though, the Rose Whip is the only attack from him I got."

"I see. What about any others?" He asked.

"Iie, no more from any of the others. Of course I have my own attacks, but I have no intention of telling you them," she said.

"Very well," Haretsu said to her.

A spark of lightning passed in Brianna's vision, and then a very sharp, ear-shattering crack of thunder sounded. She, along with a few other girls here and there, screamed. However, hers was the most blood-curdling. She'd never been afraid of thunderstorms, but continually staring at the cold eyes of the Crow made her forget just how terrified she was of him. She grasped at her chest, closing her eyes. She quickly got up, grabbing both their packets, and went to the teacher's desk.

Everyone seemed to be staring at her, but she didn't care about that. What she did care about was the fact that they were also staring at Kurama, who had shot up in his chair at her scream. He seemed to be torn between going to her and sitting back down. She shook her head in his direction slightly. Where she was going he couldn't follow. Bria heard him sit down as she faced the teacher. She wanted out of there _now_, "May I be excused, _choudai_ (please)?" she asked, keeping her eyes down.

"Go ahead," The teacher replied, "Let me fill you out a pass."

"Shua (Sure)," Bria nodded and handed the sensei her hallway pass to sign, her hand shaking.

Once the teacher was done, she handed it to her, "There you go."

"Arigato…" she whispered and bolted out of the door once the pass was in her hand. She looked down either hallway. One led to the bathroom, the other led to the roof. She turned to the left, going for the bathroom because of the awful feeling in her stomach.

Rachel was done with her lab project and was talking to one of the girls. She came in pretty late since her bag wasn't at the restaurant, but still at the archery field, and spent the whole two hours looking for it. She glanced over at the door out of pure habit to see that her sister was leaning against the wall. She quickly told one of the girls to cover for her and ran over to her sister, "Kerica! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Iie…I'm not…" Bria whispered as she collapsed in Rachel's arms.

"Come on," She said as she dragged her into the girls' restroom. She took off of jacket and started digging through her bag. "Sorry about this, Kerica, but I sort of stole some of your spare uniforms; I can't be in here dressed like Lynx." She took out a wig too. "Just for now after all. I'll escape to the boys' restroom after this," She promised.

"Arigato…" Bria whispered as she leaned against the wall, pressing her forehead against one of the cold tiles.

"So?" Rachel pressed.

Brianna took a shaky breath and told her sister everything, ending up crying on Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay…" Rachel soothed gently, "Damn you're lucky, though. I wanted to talk to him. I don't have any classes with him, so I guess I'm going to have to wait until after Archery."

"Yeah, actually, you do," Brianna told her, "Second, Lunch, and he has Third, Eighth and Ninth with us both."

"He has almost every class with me," Bria added, "So of course you have some with him."

"Hopefully I'll be able to talk to him," Rachel sighed.

"Remember, please, to be careful," she pleaded.

"I will, I promise," Rachel smile. "I'll talk to him at lunch," She told her, "Ok?"

"'Kay," Bria nodded and then sniffed as she stood. "Arigato, again. I feel better…" she looked at her watch, "Still half an hour…" she groaned.

"Why don't you go back, and tell him that I wanna talk to him at lunch?" Rachel said, "And just ignore him after that?"

"Ignore him…right…" Ignoring never worked. Sure, the boys back at her old school were bad, but this was horrid. Like hell she would be able to ignore him, "See you later…" she said and forced herself to leave the bathroom and go back to Math class. However, when she got there, she saw something that made her pale all over again. But not with fear. A few here and there were watching the scene at the very back of the class, but they were people who wouldn't be blabbermouths. Everyone else was either still working or done and talking in their own little clicks, completely oblivious to what was going on.

At the back of the class, out of sight of any normal person or anyone who wasn't a gothic, was Kurama, cornering Haretsu/Karasu against the corner.

Bria walked silently, using her Hanyou stealth, to get closer and she heard the words being exchanged. Well, it was mostly Kurama talking, and she saw a glimpse of the Kitsune's emerald eyes burning with a hint of amber around the pupil. She also hid her ki so Kurama wouldn't sense her right away, and she listened to the threatening growl of words.

Kurama was growling angrily, but kept it down, "I don't know what you said to her, or what you did. But I will find out what your plan is, and I swear that you're not going to live this time, _Karasu_," He hissed the name so no one else would hear it.

Karasu smirked darkly, "First of all, I didn't _do_ anything. I don't know if I even said anything bad," he informed the fox, "And I don't doubt you will, because you always do." He leaned a bit closer, "Then, we'll find out who actually dies this time," He smirked again and then his eyes flickered with slight suggestiveness to behind Kurama.

Kurama turned to see Kerica/Bria, "Kerica," He blinked.

Bria watched as Haretsu/Karasu slid passed Kurama and brushed his arm against hers as he stopped to stand next to her, "Lynx…wanted me to tell you, Crow…that she wants to talk…during lunch…" she couldn't form a complete sentence, she felt numb again. She couldn't look at him, couldn't look at Kurama. She just stared at nothing.

Haretsu nodded, "Arigato," he said simply, then whispered in her ear, using his hand to make it so Kurama couldn't read his lips, "By the way…I meant you, just now…" He then smiled back at Kurama innocently and walked off, back to his own seat.

Brianna stood there, feeling her whole body tense and ridged. She was once again ghost-white.

"Can we…go home…for today?" Bria whispered very quietly, "I can't…stay here…but I…don't want…to be…alone…" She then added, "Home, as in Temple…"

Kurama nodded, "Sure, after this hour. Do you want to tell Lynx?"

"She'll figure it out," Bria responded.

"Alright…" Kurama agreed.

She forced her body to move, using her Wind lightly to unstick her feet from the floor. She waited until Kurama was next to her and they walked to their desks in silence, him guiding her body with his hand on her back, but it was also a protective movement. She sat down in front of him in her seat and leaned back, slouching enough so the back of her head was on his desk, her eyes closed. She told herself she would tell him everything as soon as they got to the Temple. Yeah…that's what she would do…with that, she passed out.


	33. Events Clarified

Events Clarified

Rachel walked down the hallway to get to the cafeteria when she saw a girl that she believed Bria to mention as Chiri with two boys talking about something. The only words she heard was, "And Kerica just passed out in math. She looked really, really sick. I wonder why she didn't tell her brother that she was ill."

"I'm sure she didn't want to worry anyone, Chiri," said a boy. The other one just nodded and Rachel watched them walk up the stairs.

"I'm worried for her…" Chiri was heard before they disappeared around the corner above the stairs.

Rachel bit her lip, but said nothing as she rushed down the stairs and took off at the cafeteria. Maybe she'd find Haretsu somewhere around on the grounds.

"Yo, Lynx, over here!" Haretsu's voice called from near a tree out on the soaking front yard. No one else was out, so it was perfect for them to talk.

"Ah! Haretsu-kun!" She waved before going over to him, "I thought I'd never find out unless you somehow wound up into the library."

"Iie. Human literature doesn't interest me, honestly," the Crow shook his head, "That's why I'm not in either Writing or English."

"That explains why you're not in my English or in Kerica's," She replied, "Oh! I wanted to say thanks for last night. I had fun."

"Even though I made you go into denial after I told you my name?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Even after then."

"Fascinating. I don't usually do say this, but I swear I won't kill _you_. You're way too interesting. I only kill those I care for, anyway," the Crow smirked darkly.

"Only those you care about you kill?" She blinked, "That doesn't make any sense."

"I kill others if I want to, also," Karasu shrugged.

"Alright so that makes a little bit more sense, but the caring part doesn't say much," She replied. "Ah, that also reminds me something. Are you really going to be targeting my sister and Kurama?" She asked.

"Hai," He nodded, and then told her everything that happened in Math class.

"If you wanted information about me why didn't you just ask?" She asked blinking, "And I forgot to tell you she's protective."

"I figured that out, even before she told me herself," Karasu said, his elbow on his knee, and his chin in his hand, watching her, "I am surprised _you're_ not terrified of me. Why aren't you?"

"Me? Terrified of _you_?" She laughed and then sat down and then said, "I think I'd be scared of you if we ever had to fight. But I think the reason why I'm not afraid of you is because of one simple fact."

"And what might that be?" he raised an eyebrow, interested.

She smiled at him, "Because I want to be your friend, Haretsu-kun."

Karasu stared at her, "The human side of me or me as the Crow your sister calls me?" he asked, wary.

"As both," She said, "As Haretsu-kun and as Karasu."

"You have very possibly lost your mind," Karasu told her, "Your fire master is watching us, and he is more than likely thinking the same thing. Are you serious? Do you honestly want to be my………friend?" he didn't like the taste of that word on his tongue.

Rachel laughed and then said, "It's true, I could have lost my mind but since when have I ever said I was sane?" She questioned, "Hai, I honestly want to be your friend."

"Baka. I won't accept," Haretsu told her bluntly.

"That's fine," Rachel said.

"Good," The Crow just could not figure this teenager out. He stood, "Except for absolutely necessary reasons, I advise you stay away from me," he warned, twitching his hand, and a very small bomb appeared and lingered around her shoulder, "Got it?" he inquired.

Rachel smiled, she could sense the bomb, and she knew that he would. But that didn't mean, "Just know that I consider you my friend." She smiled. "If you need anything, you know where to look. We should hit the lunch line if we're going eat." She nodded over at the cafeteria. "I'll see you in my other classes." She waved and ran off smiling.

"Your lover is a moron, master of fire," Karasu called to someone unseen in a tree nearby, "I have changed a bit, but not significantly. Fair warning: don't let her out of your sight when she's not in school." With that, he left in the direction Rachel had gone.

* * *

Hiei watched as Rachel finished with Archery and he met her as she was leaving the grounds. "Come on, Cat," he said. He was still not happy with what had happened this afternoon.

Rachel blinked but then said, "Alright," She walked over to Hiei.

He turned and made her climb on his back. Once she was situated, he took off, "The onna's not doing well," he said, "She won't let go of the fox. Oh, and Naia has finally arrived. Touya had lots of difficulty finding her."

"Thanks…" Rachel bit her lip.

"Hn," Hiei huffed and they arrived at the Temple in ten minutes. He set her down and went in ahead of her.

"Hiei! Nice to see you again!" Called a musical voice as Hiei opened the Main Room door, "Come, join us," the voice continued.

Hiei grumbled something and went inside; making sure Rachel was close behind.

Rachel was confused. What was wrong with Hiei?

"Ah, are you the one who's supposed to be my apprentice?" A woman with flowing, waist-length water blue hair and kind brown eyes, asked as she bounded up to Rachel. She was wearing an outfit exactly like Touya's and had a cream pack slung over her shoulder.

Rachel blinked and then just said, "You're…Naia-san?"

"Hai, dearest one, I'm Tsunaia, Fundir Tsunaia," the demon answered, grinning.

"I'm Rachel," She said. She quickly bowed, "Hajimemashite." _Nice to meet you._

"Hajimemashite," _How do you do?_ Naia bowed too and then took the girl's hand, leading her to a spot.

Brianna was clinging to Kurama, a blanket around her but it still didn't stop her shivering. She had yet to wake up and say anything to him about Math class.

Hiei found his spot in the window, like always.

"Naia, are you sure you can't wake her?" Touya was the one to ask this. He was worried about the Wind Cat, and he'd barely known her. He wanted to know what had happened to make her like this.

"Hai," Naia sighed.

Rachel bit her lip and then said, "Let me try."

"Go right ahead," basically all of them said.

Rachel walked over to Brianna and gently grabbed her by the shoulder, "You won't wake up because of what happened in Math, huh?" She gently started playing with Bria's hair.

"Right…" was the soft, incoherent mumbled reply.

"Sweetie, I talked to Haretsu-kun today," Rachel murmured, "And I'm fine. I asked him to be my friend…"

Next thing anyone knew, Brianna had Rachel pinned against the floor, "You did _what_?" she hissed very low.

"Stop, Bria." She looked at her friend above her. She knew she couldn't fight her off at all. No matter what. "I asked him to be my friend. But he refused. However, he's my friend anyway," Rachel said looking at her.

"You're more of a _baka_ than I am. I'm a cowardly baka, you're just a moron," Bria rumbled holding her head, "A god damned freaking moron."

"Yup, that's the Water and Wind Hanyous for ya," Tsunaia said. She was watching them, amused, "Wow. The actual Cat Hanyou Sisters. At first I didn't believe my half-brother, but then I remembered the small Prophesy my grandmother made."

Everyone but Touya looked at Naia oddly, "Prophesy?" Bria blinked.

"One minute your mad at me the next your curious?! Make up your mind!" Rachel said frustrated.

"Su-mi-ma-sen!" Brianna snapped, "I'm bi-polar, get over it," she hissed. Getting off Rachel, she looked again to Naia.

"'On the 16th of the month of May, in the year 2009, two sisters-by-heart will make a wish on a shooting star, arriving from a different world as Cat Hanyous. An old enemy, the Crow, will show himself once more. Wind will fall for Plant, Water will fall for Fire. Water makes a huge mistake. Wind changes the past to bring a Bat back from the dead. Water will declare herself as friend to Crow. Bat joins the group…'" Naia paused, thinking, "More stuff happens and then, 'Crow will attempt to get to Plant by using Wind…'" she then shook her head, "For events, it gets hazy after that."

Rachel turned her head away from the group and said, "So the prophecy comes true. Nice." She stood up, "That's fine."

"Wait…" Brianna stared at Tsunaia, and then at Kurama, "'Wind changes the past'…That's what I couldn't figure out before!" Her hand covered her mouth, "I _did_ change the past!"

Rachel blinked and then stood up, "Wait." She ran off immediately. She remembered feeling something that almost could pass off as Haretsu, but it was faint, and a lot weaker. Almost something different. She looked around. Once she was outside and on the temple's porch, _'Bet it's a lost demon that can't find its way back home…'_ She thought to herself as she went to the forest.

She only got the entrance when she said, "So this is what they were talking about...Hello, bat demon."

He looked over at her and just blinked for a bit. She looked so familiar, but how and why? He watched her a bit and then said, "Lyria?"

"Wrong!" Rachel said cheerfully, "You're Kuronue-kun, aren't you?" She blinked at him.

"Hai…Who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm Lynx, or Rachel," She replied.

Kuronue just stared at her for a bit and then said, "You look like someone I used to know."

"Do I?" She tugged on her hair, "I guess I would with my hair short. Oh, come with me…there's a Temple nearby, and I'm sure we'll be able to help."

* * *

Bria stood waiting, watching the hallway that lead to the Main Room carefully. She then saw Rachel returning with a confused Bat in tow, "Oh, my dear God," she whispered, covering her mouth, "Kuronue…"

Kuronue blinked and then turned to the girl, "How did…?"

"It's a long story, Kuronue-kun," Rachel said.

Kuronue looked over at Rachel, "So?"

Bria grabbed Kuronue's large hand. It felt as real as it had in the Dream…or the Past. She pulled him toward the door faster, "Everything will be explained, Kuro," she said, "Just go with the flow, for now," She tried her best not to look into his memories or let hers of that early morning flow into him. She opened the sliding door wider and pushed Kuro forward, hearing the gasp of Kurama.

"Kurama?" Kuronue blinked.

Brianna wanted to cling to the Bat's arm in happiness, but fought that urge off. She watched the redhead stand, staring at Kuro in disbelief.

"Amazing even though you're in a human body," Kuronue blinked.

Bria grinned as Kurama laughed, his emerald eyes turn golden, but he didn't switch forms. "Join us," she heard Yukina urge as she came back from the kitchen with a fresh batch of plenty of tea. Bria took Kuro's hand and led him to a seat next to Kurama. She sat between them, but it didn't matter much because the Bat was much larger than her. Rachel took a spot near the window close to Hiei.

Now, plenty of explaining and such was about to happen.


	34. Explaining

Explaining

Kurama looked over at Kuronue after Bria was done explaining about the dream, and what happened. Kuronue looked hopelessly confused, and Kurama really couldn't blame him. Maybe it was time to offer some relief. "That aside, where have you been since I last saw you? What do you do now?" He asked.

Kuronue sighed, "Recently I've been searching for you. After our theft, I went to the village and saw you had disappeared. You and Nira both seemed to vanish. Time passed, and then I heard while in one of our favorite bars that you had turned into a cold and ruthless bastard. I had asked why, both mentally and out loud, and then I heard that Nira had been killed in crossfire, some demon using her as a shield at the last second while you were aiming one of your attacks at him.

"I had decided to go out and find you, knock some sense into you," Kuro continued, "More time passed, and every time I got close you disappeared. Next thing I knew I heard you had been killed by a hunter but your spirit had escaped here to Human World. After the Makai Tournament, I decided to come to Human World myself. Everything after that was a haze. Some Netherworld demon had caught me and stole my identity. Until several weeks ago I've been searching Tokyo inside out, knowing exactly that was…to torment you in some way."

"That was the week before we came here," Brianna mused.

"Wait," Rachel looked at Kuronue and then said, "You said something about Lyria when you first met me. Who exactly is that?"

"She was someone I used to know," Kuronue said, "She died after the heist of the mirror."

Rachel nodded. Not daring to say anything more.

"Nira died in crossfire?" Bria asked, glancing at Kurama. He had obviously not shared _this_ memory with her.

Kurama and Kuronue nodded.

"How did Lyria die?" Rachel asked timidly.

Kuro's face fell, remembering, "Drake, who was with her, told me that they had encountered a dragon of some sort. Lyria acted out of fear and attacked it, died when it defended itself. Drake knew better than to attack a creature so powerful, that's why he didn't interfere. When it flew away he brought her back to the village. The rest is history."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said bowing her head. Man, she knew how it felt losing a friend, but losing a loved one? That had to be worse then death itself.

Bria turned and stared at Kuronue, "_Dragon_?" she asked. She felt Oriern's solemn confirmation as Kuro nodded, "That was _my_ dragon, Oriern. He's asking me to tell you that he's deeply sorry. He had no idea. He was simply waiting for me when the two came around." She then added, "He's asking for your forgiveness…"

"It's okay," He told her, "It's the past."

Rachel shifted. "I'm impressed," she finally said aloud, "That you can forgive."

Kuronue blinked and then said, "It was a long time ago…"

"I know," Rachel said, "That's all I was saying, is that I'm impressed, that you can forgive," She stood up and walked over to a different window and looked out it.

Kuronue blinked and sighed, "So, Kurama, what's your story, of after _I_ last saw _you_?"

Kurama shrugged and then said, "It's…not as exciting as yours."

"Kuronue?" Rachel turned to the bat demon, "Kurama? Exactly what element were Nira and Lyria?"

"Plant and Fire," Tsunaia replied immediately.

"Yup," The two nodded.

She banged her head on the window, "I had a feeling."

"Why?" Bria was the one to ask, not the two demons.

"Just because," She said, "Don't you think it's strange?"

"Honestly, no," Bria told her, "Nira being Plant and then me being able to use the Rose Whip? That I get. However, I haven't seen you use Fire…So how are you Fire?"

Rachel looked at her and then said, "I fell for Fire," She replied, "Water and Fire are natural enemies. Water puts out Fire, Fire melts ice, turns it to water, and makes it fuel. Water has no chance against Fire, and Fire has no chance against water. Isn't that a little bit too strange?"

"Oooooooooooooooh, wait…wait, wait, wait…" Brianna then said, staring at her, "You mean to tell me that you're talking about who we've fallen for?"

"Yeah," She said, "Only thing is that's different is you fell for your right past-time guy," She said, "If I look like Lyria, am I Lyria? I don't know," She shook her head.

"No, love, you fell for your right guy," Kuronue said, shaking his head, "It makes so much sense now, actually…"

Rachel looked at him, "What?"

"Even though we loved each other, it didn't seem like that kind of love," Kuro explained, "Many thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but in secret she told me she only liked me as a brother. Though, she never told me who the demon was she had fallen for, and I didn't figure it out until that damned fateful day."

Rachel looked back at the window and then said, "I'm sorry," was the only thing that came to mind.

"The past is the past, as I keep saying," Kuronue shrugged.

Rachel smiled a bit, "Yeah, the past is the past." She replied before looking at Bria, "Oh, sissy-sweetie, Next time you want to change the past, be careful how you do it." She teased.

Brianna stuck her tongue out at her sister in reply.


	35. Vision

Vision

Rachel turned back to the window and then felt the same sensation as she did from before when Bria was getting hurt. It was almost like she blacked out and was watching everything from a black and white point of view. Haretsu was walking toward the Temple, not up the steps or anything, but around the forest. Had she gone in, she would have been hurt by him. But then again, that could have been a joke or something.

But something was fallowing him, and it was hiding its presence. She guessed he was right when he said that people looked for him for revenge. He turned around and a fight began, and it looked like he was holding on his own, just fine. Her hand unconsciously went to her shoulder and saw that the demons were just surrounding him, if he wasn't careful, he'd destroy the whole forest. And that wouldn't look good either, having a blank part in the meadow. She watched, and watched. He's doing fine, but if she could take out the surrounding demons, it wouldn't be a disaster.

And without his knowing.

She grabbed onto the window still, shaking as she was released from the grip of the foreseen.

"Sister?" Bria got up quickly, but Hiei was at Rachel's side in an instant, holding her steady.

"What did you see?" Hiei asked her, like he had that other time.

"I can't tell you," She said holding herself upright, "I have to go. Now. Don't you guys dare fallow me." She broke free of Hiei's grip and ran out of the Temple. She had to come up with a fast plan to get to the demons before Haretsu did, that way, nothing will happen, and the forest will be in an okay shape.

"Like I'm going to listen to what she says," Hiei grumbled and flitted off, hiding his ki as he followed at a decent distance.

Brianna sighed and plopped herself back down, landing on the two former thieves' knees and she ended up falling on Kurama's lap.

Tsunaia stood, "I finally have an apprentice, and I'm not about to let her die. Hiei and I will be enough, no one else needs to follow," she said as she turned into water, her ki signal disappearing, and shot herself out the window before she hit the ground.

"Alrighty then…" Bria blinked. Naia had done that just as she had fallen into the Kitsune's lap. Had she been saving her from instant embracement? Quite possible.

--------

Rachel kept herself hidden the best she could. This was where the demons were going to try to attack Haretsu, and as long as she was here…she looked behind her a bit. He shouldn't notice her, and neither should the big demon. Oh, he was going to be in for a surprise when no one shows up to help.

_'I walked into this, knowing no attacks what so ever. But if Bria could find something to defend herself with, so can I…'_ Rachel thought stubbornly. She crouched down low as she listened. Five minutes and already the demon appeared, and as she looked through the bushes, Haretsu was there too. She smiled a bit and then turned around simply. She had to get ready herself. She sat up straight and looked around.

Haretsu and the demon were already fighting when finally the demons she saw were coming. She stood up and summoned a ball of water to her hands, just by thinking. She relaxed and cleared her mind, and carefully imagined a shape for the water to be in. She imagined a sword. She brought it to her side and looked at them. _'I have to do this somehow.'_ She thought. _'D maybe? No, possibly a C.'_ She thought to herself as she brought it up higher… _'Come on._'

The demons attacked and she defended herself. The clank of the metal/water was really weird, but she wanted to win this battle. Rachel sighed; maybe she should start bringing her archery stuff home, and practice it on demons. This would make things…wait! She quickly transformed her water sword into something different just as she was hit with one of the demons weapons.

Rachel concentrated water to pool at the wound to stop the bleeding. It was terrible first-aid, but it'd have to do. She pulled her makeshift bow and arrow toward her mouth and whispered, "Meirou." And let go to the first demon. She went to the other one, " Himatsu." and pulled another, but found that more were already on their way.

Haretsu/Karasu was quite irritated with her. He would have had everything under control. He still did. He flipped and brushed a hand over a demon's chest and then flipped away again. The demon blew to pieces a second later.

Rachel sweatdropped, the Crow really knew what he was doing; she quickly brought another arrow and said, "Shippuu!" Hurricane! And shot it at the first one, making three demons go down. She bit her lip. There were more.

Karasu finally made it to her side, "Why'd you come out here? I would be able to handle it myself, you know. I'm not a weakling," He said and sent out a whole bunch of bombs and killed more demons that wanted to attack.

Rachel just watched and then turned around and then said, "To prevent the forest from turning into a big meadow with nothing in it," She replied. It was half true after all. Besides that she wanted to make sure that Haretsu wasn't going to get hurt.

"Moron! I wouldn't have done that…" Karasu growled and with a snap of his fingers destroyed the rest of the demons. "If I had, your buddies would have surely come to investigate. Besides, you got yourself injured because you tried to help. Now they'll be asking."

"That's beside the point," She said huffily. She sat down crossed legged and concentrated on the water patch she made and made the water go inside her, filling what she lost of blood and made the wound stitch up. Now all that was left was a jagged scar. "Eh, I'll get better with practice." She winced as touched the wound interestedly.

"Go home. Now. I don't plan on doing anything to any of your friends for quite a while. Though, I would like Kerica to tell what I told her in Math class. I was honest when I said I **didn't** _do_ anything, but I **did** _say_ something." Karasu shook his head, "You're picking the wrong person to declare yourself a friend to, Rachel." He told her before disappearing.

Hiei saw Tsunaia form into solidity next to him, "We don't need to do anything. She'll make it back on her own," he said and she nodded, turning them both to water this time and they got back to the Temple in no time. He dusted himself off although he wasn't dirty. He _hated_ it when Naia teleported him like that.

Rachel watched for a bit before sighing, "I don't care though," She whispered to herself. She rolled her eyes finally and then decided to walk back to the temple. _'I only wanted to help. I guess I'm only a burden huh?' _She thought to herself. _'I should try talking to him tomorrow. No, he said not to…'_ She finally looked back, _'Not to come near, not to do anything. What's wrong with this guy?'_

She finally got back to the Temple, "Sorry about that," She laughed.

"It's alright," Brianna told her from her spot locked in Kurama's embrace.

Hiei was back at his window, looking quite forlorn. Tsunaia's expression was just exasperated.

She looked at them both curiously and then just blinked, "What's wrong?" She asked blinking at them both. "You both looked like I announced someone died."

"It's something, but I won't tell you. Just find a seat, dearest one," Naia informed her.

Rachel looked confused but sat down cross-legged, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to suck the water into my skin…it feels like a bruise…" She poked at it again. "Anyway," She looked over at Hiei with a frown, "If you're hurt that I asked you not to fallow, I didn't mean for it to sound rough, or hurtful. It was just something that I had to do…" She paused and then said, "I'm sorry if I worried you, Hiei-kun."

"Whatever," Hiei said gruffly. It wasn't that, because he had followed anyway. It was the fact that she was associating with the Crow. He got down and left through the kitchen's door. He needed to get out and fume on his own. If he stayed he would have ruined the atmosphere more.

Rachel watched him leave and then stood up and looked out the window, "I hurt him didn't I?" She sounded upset, "I didn't mean…I don't understand," she finally said.

"Just let him seethe by himself," Tsunaia said, "He's mad about the Crow thing."

Rachel felt her heart pound in her chest, and she knew it was because she felt guilty. She bowed her head, and didn't say a word.

Kuronue whistled, "So she's associating with the Crow huh? That's interesting. Not going to turn on us are you?" He teased.

"N-no! Why would I?" Rachel asked, "If there's a fight between him and us, I'm sitting it out."

"That's a good idea," Naia told her.

"I just don't understand though," She looked at her new sensei, "Is it wrong for me to try to be friends with him?"

"Of course not, dearest one," Naia soothed, "Some just forget the saying 'keep your friends close by your enemies closer'."

Rachel smiled and then said, "When are we going to train together?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," Tsunaia assured her.

"Brianna…" Rachel turned to the girl, "I need to talk to you."

"Then talk to me. I'm not moving," Brianna told her simply, snuggling deeper into Kurama's hold.

"What did Haretsu-kun say in Math? And don't you dare lie," She warned, "He told me that he said something to you, but he didn't do anything to you, and he didn't give me the full story. And you, acting like you did when I came here, there had to be something."

Bria felt Kurama push her away, and he tried to turn her, but she was frozen. This was what the Crow wanted. He wanted her to tell them, even though he whispered it at the time without the kitsune seeing his words. She didn't want to see his eyes, probably a cross of gold and emerald like that morning.

She closed her own, and then carefully told them all what had happened. Still not turning to face the redhead, she got to the part where she returned to the classroom.

"I saw Kurama in the back corner of the room with the Crow. I crept close to them, and heard Kurama's threat, and the way he said Karasu's name…" a shiver ran up her spine, but she didn't show it, "Karasu said stuff and then he said, 'Then, we'll find out who actually dies this time.'…" She tightened her eyes, and continued, "He then brushed his arm with mine, I told him Rachel's message, and then he said in my ear…" she was shaking now, but she kept her tears behind her eyes.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

Bria shook her head, "I can't…that's what he wants…" she whispered.

"And I don't care," Rachel said looking at her. "I can't see the past Bria, but I can see the future, and I already know. He is going to kill you and the fox, but I need to hear what he said to you."

"He whispered…in my ear…'By the way…I meant you, just now…'," Bria answered, barely audible.

Kurama frowned, and here he thought that Karasu was talking about him. It obviously was targeted at Bria. He looked over at Rachel who sighed and shook her head. They both knew what was going to happen next. "So that means, we're going to have to keep an eye on both of you," Kurama said, "More Bria then you, Lynx."

"That's fine. While we're here, we should train." Rachel replied, "And get stronger."

"Um...Kurama...your girl doesn't look to good," Kuronue finally spoke up.

Brianna was, again, ghost-white, "I'm pathetic…acting this way…" she whispered.

Kurama smiled softly and shook his head, "No, he scares everyone." He paused and then looked over at the girl. "Besides a selected few," She winced, but said nothing, "You shouldn't beat yourself up over it," He told her.

A sobbed escaped her lips. She seemed to not have heard him, "A Dare Devil, they called me. A Risk Taker. An Adventurer. Now…with all of this…I've turned into a despicable coward. Rachel calls herself a burden, but I believe she's confused herself with me."

Rachel blinked, "When…how?" She looked at her sister with shocked eyes.

Kurama shook his head, "Neither of you are a burden. Although I admit, Rachel is hard work and everything, I think you are a risk-taker, but you know when to cross the line, and when to keep within it."

Brianna didn't respond, not knowing what to say.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself," He continued as he brought her into an embrace.

"I've always been this way…it's hard to break the habit…" Bria whispered as she buried her face in his chest, the tears escaping now.

Kurama smiled slightly and just stayed silent, letting her cry.

Rachel smiled softly before saying, "I'm going to be on the porch," She walked off, allowing them some time alone.

Tsunaia watched this, amused a bit, but that was just a cover for her worry, "Yukina…" she said.

"Yes?" asked the Ice Maiden.

"Why don't you start dinner?" Naia suggested.

"Alright," Yukina stood. She took one worried glance at Kurama and Bria, but then left to the kitchen.

Touya looked at Jin, who was frowning deeply, and motioned with a jolt of his head toward the door. A signal that they should leave, too. Jin nodded and the Shinobi left.

The only ones left were the former thieves, the Wind Cat, and Tsunaia.


	36. Auras and Chakras

Auras and Chakras

Kuronue looked over at Naia and frowned, _'What's she worried about?'_ He wanted to ask, but he looked over at Kurama and Bria. Maybe it was best not to ask aloud. He stood up and walked over to Naia, and let his hand tap hers, "What's up?" He asked softly, making sure neither demon could read his lips.

Naia didn't answer, just stood and motioned for him to follow her. She's been to the Temple before, so she knew the way to the Garden.

Kuronue followed her out into the Garden and looked at her. He was going to wait until she said something.

"My happy-go-lucky-ness is just an act, just so you know…" Tsunaia said first as she went over to a specific flower. "I'm worried because of what I saw today. My grandmother made a prophesy, and it said you'd be brought back to life by the Wind. Bria, I mean…" she clarified, "The Crow is the most dangerous enemy your friend and Bria have. He's deadly, in all senses. And the fact that Rachel has declared herself as his friend concerns me. He's told her not to be, but she is anyway…" She rubbed her temples, "So complicated…"

Kuronue laughed a bit and then said, "Rachel's weird, I admit. And maybe a little bit stupid, but…" he smiled over at Naia, "I think we should stay out of who's her friend, and who's not. It's going to cause more damage than good, and I really don't think we should break someone's spirit. You understand."

"I wasn't going to interfere with anyone. I knew that fact already," Naia told him with a small chuckle, "I guess…it's Bria, maybe. Rachel's peculiar, yes, but I cannot understand Brianna. She has something about her……" She stroked the petals of an Iris, white and blue Violets on either side of it. She had yet to figure out why she had picked those, for she didn't know who they belonged to, "Well, you know how everyone has an aura?" she asked.

"How?" Kuronue blinked.

"You misunderstand me, I mean 'do you know that everyone has an aura?'," she corrected her sentence.

"Yeah," Kuronue said, "Even the emons," He paused and then said, "Why do you ask?"

"I can see auras, and the two girl's aura's are unique, unlike anyone else that I've ever seen…but Bria's is even more so," Tsunaia said.

Kuronue looked over at Naia and then said, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Rachel's is a special aura. She's a moron, creative, and she underestimates herself, unfortunately," She shook her head; "Bria does not. Her aura is very…different. Dark yet light, colorful yet pale, intelligent yet she has her blond moments. She's imaginative, powerful, and quick when she wants to be, and protective…"

Naia seemed thoughtful, "Kurama's correct, she is a Risk Taker. And she still is an Adventurer, an Explorer, and a Dare Devil. This Karasu demon had made her doubt herself greatly. She's so much that I can't describe." She blushed, "Rachel's extremely special herself, I just haven't studied her yet," she added.

Kuronue started laughing and then said, "Something tells me you're going to have a hell of a time trying to get her studied," He said.

"Probably. I did semi-study her, but it's like she's hidden…hazy from my vision," Naia informed him.

"Possibly because she's part of your element and she's physic in a completely different way?" Kuronue asked.

"That could definitely be it," Tsunaia grinned, "I like your thinking," she told him. She now started looking him up and down, taking him in, and studying _him_. She was completely taken about by how weak he seemed, though he could be strong, "You're still recovering from that incident several weeks ago, aren't you?" she suddenly asked.

He blinked and then said, "A little bit yes," He said, "But I'm fine."

She walked to him quite quickly, "No, you're not. You're a strong Bat demon, and you should have your full strength back by now. You're still weak like it's the day after a major battle." She had her hand stretched out slightly, as if to touch him, but she stopped a few feet away, "We have to head inside," she stated with no room for argument.

Kuronue blinked and then nodded. Once they were inside and were about to go into the Main Room, he started feeling dizzy and grabbed at the wall to hold him up. He took in a few deep breaths, to calm down, but it didn't help because the minute he took another step forward, all he saw was black.

Tsunaia caught him, but was unable to stand upright because of his weight. He was medium build, but he was strong and well-toned, and extremely heavy because of it. "Help, would be nice," she said to Kurama and Brianna.

Kurama let Bria go and jogged over to his friend and helped set him up right so they could drag him in the Main Room and let him rest somewhere, "Jeez," He hissed, "He's heavy."

"What, you've never had to experience his weight before?" Naia asked in disbelief, "Surely he's been injured during a couple of thefts before."

"Well, as Youko, and he was lighter," Kurama shrugged.

"Makes sense," Naia snorted and stood up again. She followed the fox to a spot near the wall where there was a small pad meant for something like this or if someone was injured. Once the Bat was down she got to his side and felt his forehead, "He's got a fever…" she frowned. She felt Yukina come out to see what was wrong, "We need your cooling touch, Yukina," she called to the Ice girl.

Yukina nodded, "Of coarse," She walked over to the bat demon and carefully cooled his fever.

"Should I try to help?" Brianna asked, standing close by, worried for the Bat.

"Sure," Kurama nodded.

"Yukina-san, please move over or something," Bria said as nicely as she could, not wanting it to sound like an order.

Yukina gently stopped and moved out of the way.

Bria bent down and started at Kuro's forehead and moved down, waiting for her Healing Hand to activate. It did over his chest and she made a silent frown. "His fourth chakra, the heart chakra, is why he's not recovering like he should…" she informed them.

"Dearheart," Tsunaia suddenly said, "Explain," she said. She knew everything there was about auras and chakras, and if this girl could tell her what she was talking about, she would have Bria help her train Rachel.

Brianna frowned, "Core functions of the Heart Chakra are harmony, equanimity, compassion, trust, and loving relationships. Challenges occur when heart chakra is not open or in balance," she began.

"Challenges such as?" Kurama pressed looking at her.

Bria took a deep breath, her Healing Hand still going, but she felt no progress, so she stopped. "Basically there are two types of chakra imbalances. 1. Spins fast, in excess, congestion, no harmony. 2. Spins slow, deficiency, depletion, no harmony." She shook her head, "And it's 2: fearful, anxious, disturbed, shaky, shy, unfulfilled, unhappy, misery, pain, sorrow, melancholy, uneasy, lonely, isolated, hesitant, withdrawn." Of course, she'd taken out the ones she knew were _not_ it. Those she said seemed to fit at least a little bit.

Kurama nodded, understanding, "You're pretty good."

Bria smiled modestly, "Yes, well, I learned from reading my mother's books and researching online to find out more."

"Dearheart, you simply _must_ help me train your sister," Tsunaia said.

Bria immediately shook her head, "She hates long explanations and lectures. Even if their informing."

"So, what are we going to do to help Kuronue?" Kurama asked them.

"I have to think…" Bria answered and folded her legs, her fingers pressing on her temples.

_'Physical conditions can include shallow breathing…When the 4th chakra is excessive one may experience high blood pressure…'_ Bria looked Kuro over again, and saw he did have shallow breathing. She checked him and he had high blood pressure. "Damn it, mind, tell me how to help already…" she hissed under her breath, "Yukina-san, please try and keep his fever down," she requested as she went back to thinking.

Yukina nodded and helped out.

_'Hurtful situations that can effect our emotional being are separation, grief through death, emotional abuse, abandonment, hatred, anger, betrayal…Lyria when she died and when Youko disappeared…'_ Brianna's mouth twitched, _'From this position in the middle of the body the fourth chakra is the balance between your body and spirit…'_

"Hmm, the questions help figure out…" she glanced at the three around her, "Oh, just ignore me for now, I need to ramble…strangely, it helps me…" She told them and stood and started pacing. "Ok, first…" Bria completely ignored the eyes staring at her, "What emotional memories does he need to heal? Well, that's obvious, the one with Lyria…What relationships current or past require healing? Youko's…" there were more questions, but they didn't seem to fit right.

"The fourth chakra is assigned to the element air and to the sense of touch…Wait…Air…Wind…Bat! Flying!" She laughed, "Flying will help slightly, loosen him up…yes, that would be good…" She then kept pacing, "What can I do _now_, though?" she growled.

Kurama and Naia just stared at her, and Yukina laughed a bit, "I guess this is why Rachel can't stand listening to long lectures," she smiled.

"I GOT IT!" Bria exclaimed, and then looked to Kuronue, who didn't seem to have even flinched. "I know more, and it's the ultimate source, but I won't mention it yet…Anyway, why did I not think of crystals before? I love them so much…oh, and harmony to be found in music! Tsunaia, what's in your pack, there?" she asked.

Tsunaia laughed, "A flute and any crystals/stones you need," She was never able to figure out what stones help which chakra, so this was good.

"Aventurine or rose quartz, any would work," Bria told her, "And play your flute after you get those stones out."

Naia got out everything needed and handed her two aventurine and one rose quarts. She then pulled out a silver flute and played the only song of healing she knew.

Brianna got back in her spot and set the rose quarts in the middle of Kuronue's chest, and then an aventurines on either side of it. With Naia's flute playing, the stones glowed in time with the song, and brightly on their own while they worked.

Kuronue groaned a bit as his eyes opened. Everything was a slight blur, but he heard music…really pretty music. He closed his eyes a bit before opening them all the way. "Who's playing?" He asked.

"Tsunaia," Bria answered.

"It's pretty." He murmured as he sat up. He rubbed his head a bit as he fought off the dizziness of just waking up, and smiled a bit. "I'm okay guys; don't look so worried next time."

"That's kinda hard if you think about it, Kuro," Kurama teased his friend.

"Fine," Kuronue shrugged, "Then just panic."

"We didn't panic," Bria said as she held the three stones in her hand. She had caught them when he had sat up. She was about to say something else, then Naia's music stopped.

"You're a no good liar, Kuronue," Naia hissed, "You told me you were fine."

"And I was," Kuronue said, "If I was going to tell you a lie back there, I would have said, 'Help, I'm dying'."

Tsunaia let out a threatening growl, "That. Is. _Not_. Funny." She emphasized each word, glaring at him heatedly.

Kurama covered his mouth to hide his laughter. This was the reason why only Kuronue never managed to stay with a girl for more then a week.

"No, actually, I am not," Naia replied carefully, "What you said…just…hit a wrong note…"

"Well," Kuronue smiled at her, "Get used to it sweets, 'cause that's all I do."

Kurama groaned, "Kuronue, please."

"Alright, alright," He laughed.

Naia said nothing as she stood and left, leaving her flute behind accidentally.

"Kuro, I know why you haven't gotten your strength back completely, yet," Brianna spoke up, motioning to Yukina that she could go now, if she wanted.

Kuronue looked at her, "Care to tell then?" He asked her.

"Your fourth chakra, the Heart Chakra, is why you're not recovering like you should," She took a deep breath and hoped he was at least semi-patient with her as she began the long explanation. She then told him everything she told them out-loud, and then started on her thoughts "Hurtful situations that can effect our emotional being are separation, grief through death, emotional abuse, abandonment, hatred, anger, betrayal…Lyria when she died and when Youko disappeared…"

"Ok," Kuronue shrugged.

"You have questions you need to ask yourself," Bria continued, "I've guessed, but you need to actually think. What emotional memories do you need to heal? And what relationships current and past require healing?"

Kuronue said nothing and noticed the flute that Naia left, "I better go ahead and bring that back to her," He said aloud as he took it. "Thanks," He told Bria before leaving.

Kurama sighed and then said, "That's Kuro for you."

---

Kuronue found her at the garden and paused and then said, "Hey Naia, you left this," He held out the flute.

"Arigato," Naia said softly and took it back, starting to slip it back into her pack, but then stopped and put it to her lips, "Sit with me," she requested before she started playing one of her random songs.

Kuronue did so and just listened, he liked how she played, and wasn't about to say anything to ruin the song. But what he did say was, "Thanks," He murmured, "For everything."

Tsunaia brought the song to a gentle stop, "What did I do to deserve your thanks?" she asked quietly.

Kuronue smiled at her and then said, "Well, you play pretty," He complimented, "And you just all in all deserve it."

"Hmm…Arigato, for the compliment, but I still believe I haven't deserved anything yet…" Naia looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Kuronue shrugged, and gently leaned back. "Can I ask you a request?"

"That depends on what it is," Naia remarked.

"Can you play a song?" He asked, "On the flute?"

"Sure. What do you want to hear?" she asked as she put her silver flute to her lips again.

"Any song you want to play," He told her.

"Very well," Tsunaia said and played any song that decided to flow from her fingers and breath. It turned out to be one of love, devotion, healing, pain, grief, gentleness, strength, imagination, and protection. All her songs in one. She'd never done anything like it before.

Kuronue just closed his eyes and listened, smiling all the while. She was a pretty good player. And he was going to cherish listening to the song.


	37. Sin or Spend the Night Alone

Sin or Spend the Night Alone

While all of this was happening, Rachel decided that she was going to find her lover, and see if she could bring him back around. She jumped down from the porch and walked over to the training area that Genkai in the forest to the left, instead of to the right this time. It was only a few minutes until she finally saw him, swinging his sword, practicing and harnessing his power. She watched, before realizing that he might get angry at her.

She quickly hid her aura and her ki and hid behind one of the big trees near the training area as she kept watch over what he was doing. Just watching him train, and remembering how angry he was at her. She sighed as she touched her shoulder wound. It made her realize a lot, but…her sensei told her it wasn't bad to befriend someone.

Even if they were dangerous.

_'He and Karasu are the same…'_ She thought stubbornly, _'Their both equally dangerous.'_ She thought for a minute and then sighed, _'I guess I'm a burden. I wind up hurting everyone around me, I fail to help out when I feel like I should, and everyone always thinks they should protect me…'_ She leaned against the tree sadly. _'What did I do? _Rachel slid down it as she brought her knees up, _'I was right…all this time. He may love me, he may really do……but as long as these doubts are in my head……'_ She laid her head down, _'I love him…I really do. That's why I'm so lost and confused on what I should do, but I can't just……'_

She wanted to just scream, _'Damn it!'_

"Cat, you may hide your ki and your presence……but you can't hide your thoughts. I know you're there," Hiei spoke up suddenly. He looked around from where he was, searching for her, "Just come out."

Rachel blinked. _Shit._ She totally forgot to barricade her thoughts. She stood up and poked her head from where she was hiding. "Hey, Hiei…" She said softly as she came out all the way, still standing near the tree, though.

"Cat, I heard basically everything you said…" Hiei sheathed his sword and folded his arms, however, he never removed his ruby eyes from her plant green ones, "Yes, I get why you're befriending him. It's not uncommon for those who are brave when it comes to people, like you, to be drawn to the dangerous type." He then narrowed his eyes, "But he and I are _not_ equally dangerous. He could kill any one of us here at the Temple if he simply wanted to."

He unfolded his arms and walked to her, "Watching it on those 'episodes' of yours, reading about it in your 'manga', and actually _being_ there, or even _experiencing_ it first hand, are _very_ different things," He reached her and stopped about three feet away.

Rachel bit her lip and then leaned against the tree just slightly. She knew what he was talking about. Yes, it was different being there, and actually seeing it. Yes, it was different than watching it, and laughing about it, and dreaming about it. Reading it was just totally different things as well, because they don't move, they describe, and you use pictures to put words together. A puzzle, if one thought about it. Rachel sighed and looked away from Hiei.

Hiei caught her chin in his hand and made her look back at him, "Don't look away from me, Cat," He ordered, but not in a mean way.

Rachel kept her eyes on his for a while before sighing, "Alright," She said softly still watching.

"You're not a burden," He continued, "You've made a mistake, but you haven't hurt anyone. You're helping out, but it's not obvious on what it is," He gave a rueful smirk at that one. Then he leaned closer. He hadn't removed his hand from her chin yet, "Everyone wants to protect you because you're special and they don't want to lose you…"

He pulled back away with a smirk, slightly teasing when she had started to lean toward him. Then the smirk was replaced with a frown, "What you did, Cat, was scare me when you had that vision and went out on your own. Then you added onto that when you came back with an injury," He slipped her sleeve down to show the scared wound, "Scared because you healed it yourself, but still a wound."

Rachel laughed weakly, "Yeah," She gently touched it, "It's just a bruise under the skin because of the extra water." She said, "Mixed it with old blood, it wasn't the very smart thing to do. But it's a scar, its close, that's all that matters."

"Maybe the onna will be able to heal it right," Hiei suggested, finally removing his hand.

"Its fine," Rachel said with a smile that slowly faded into a frown. She couldn't keep up with the false smile when she was around him anymore. She didn't know why, but she couldn't.

"Why are you frowning?" Hiei asked softly, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek softly.

Rachel blinked and then shook her head, "Iie, I'm not frowning. I'm just thinking that's all." _Lie!_ She mentally heard her voice scream at her.

"Please, don't lie to me," Hiei whispered, frowning himself. He leaned forward again, "I know you're lost and confused…that your doubts are making it hard for you to believe…I swear, you and the onna are mirrors of one another…" He gave a low chuckle, "She shows the emotion you keep locked up. You show the pain, confusion, doubt…everything that she keeps inside her."

He brushed her cheek again, "Quite amusing on some levels, but yet it's saddening…because I have no idea how to help you smile that true smile I've seen you show slightly around your sister."

Rachel closed her eyes in shame. She knew that Hiei was speaking the truth, and she knew that she couldn't help him in this either. She sighed inwardly. Life was just complicated.

Then lips pressed gently against hers.

She broke the kiss tentatively, not really knowing what she was doing, "If I and my sister are the mirrors that reflect, I think you're the mirror that _shows,_" She said sort of breathlessly.

Hiei chuckled again, "I don't know what you've done to me, Cat. I've never felt like this before, and I've _never_ done or said half the things I've done or said to you." He moved his head to her bare shoulder and kissed the wound lightly, then trailed upward until he got to the beat of her pulse in her neck. He kept his lips there, feeling the rush of her blood through her veins. He smirked slightly at how fast it was, "I'm pleased to know I'm able to make such a reaction in you…" he whispered and then felt her shiver when his hot breath gave her another sort of sensation.

Rachel felt alive and scared of all of what was going on, but she knew, oh god did she knew that she never felt anything like this. She had a few boyfriends, but none of them were able to make her feel excited, nervous, scared, and yet very happy. All at the same time too. "Yeah," She said breathlessly. Jeez, he was kissing her and the only thing that came to mind was 'Yeah?' Oh dear fucking god, she was a complete idiot. A complete…idiot…

Hiei couldn't help laughing slightly at hearing her thoughts, and then he began his trailing again. He got to her mouth again, but didn't kiss her full on, just the corner. He then felt something was different…but what? "Cat…open you eyes, for a moment…" he requested, his voice husky and slightly deeper.

Rachel's eyes snapped open, "What's up?" She asked blinking a bit, "What's wrong?" She asked attentively when she noticed that Hiei was staring at her.

Hiei jumped back from her, his eyes wide with shock. _'Her eyes…fuck…_' "Cat…" he whispered, his voice strangled. Her eyes were still that beautiful plant green he loved so much about her, but she had a rim of ruby around her pupil. Unnoticeable unless you looked really close. He felt dizzy and held his head.

Rachel blinked, "What's wrong?" She asked worried finally,"What's wrong?" She was confused.

_'Can I tell her? Will she freak out about this of all things?' _Hiei's breath became shallow and ragged, _'Damn it…can I tell her?'_ He looked back at her, his eyes pained with indecision. "Cat…_Rachel_…" he said firmly, "We're…" he gritted his teeth, _'Can I tell her?'_ was the chant going through his head.

Rachel looked at him and then said, "Oh…" She laughed nervously and then said. "I get it." She said softly. She sighed, "Um…I'm going to go back, I guess." She said as she started backing up, "I'll see you there I hope," She turned around to walk off.

"Stop," Hiei said, grabbing her wrist tightly, "Don't…walk away…" he requested. He took out the dagger he never used but kept anyway, and handed it to her, "Look at your eyes…"

Rachel blinked, but took the dagger and brought it up to her eyes. Her plant green eyes had a rim of red around the pupil. "Huh," She handed the dagger back to the demon, "I don't know how that happened," She blinked, "I really don't…Why? Are you worried about it? I'm sure it'd fade after an hour or so…maybe…"

"No…Cat, it won't go away…" Hiei took her shoulders, "We're Lifebonded. That means that we have a serious bond between us…It's only been a few weeks…but we'll both feel the effects soon enough…"

"Lifebonded?" Rachel asked, "What?"

Hiei thought for a moment, "Humans call it having a 'Soul Mate'," he explained, "But between demon/demon the bond shows up physically and spiritually quicker than hanyou/demon. There's one thing that has to happen for either, however…" He held his hand on her cheek, "The Lifebonded couple have to touch. If they aren't Lifebonded, nothing will happen…but if they are…" He moved his hand to touch the corner of her eye, "This happens. I'm the dominant one, so you're the only one the physical change will show up on."

"What about the spiritual?" Rachel asked, "Is it just physical?"

"Iie," Hiei answered quietly, "I guess, in a hanyou like yourself, you haven't felt it yet. I already have, though…" he leaned closer, "Whenever I'm far away from you…I feel weak. Like when you still lived at your house. It was lighter then, but recently, like while you're in School, it's more intense…"

Rachel thought for a moment and then said, "I get it." She nodded. She really did, but she didn't feel it yet. Either that or she was so busy about Haretsu and Bria that she forgot to feel it.

"I'm glad you didn't freak out like I thought you would," Hiei gave a soft smile, "I'm sorry for how I acted, earlier…both in the Temple and just now…"

"It's okay," She said, "I was just worried that I did something to hurt you, and I didn't understand what it was. And of coarse I wouldn't freak," She teased, "Remember? Bria's my reflect? She'd freak out for me if her and whoever is her Lifebond."

"Hai, I do believe you're correct," Hiei told her.

"Oh that reminds me!" Rachel said with a smile. She walked over to him and gently kissed him on the lips. "There we go." She said happily before turning around to walk off.

"Don't you dare," Hiei growled as he caught her wrist again. He pulled her to him and picked her up bridal-style. Then he flitted off to a pathway, "You're going to stay with me for a while, tonight," he told her with not room for argument as he put her back on her feet.

"De-man-ding!" She teased, "What's your plan?"

He took her hand and led her down the path. He pushed through brush and large, leafy plants when it ended, and then they arrived at a waterfall.

Rachel gasped and smiled a bit. It was beautiful, and the water looked clean. She smiled wider, "This is beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it," Hiei smirked and led her to the waterfall, showing her a narrow path that lead behind it, "You go first," he said.

Rachel carefully went on the path and reached to the behind to see a very small, yet nice looking cave. "You come here often?" She asked blinking at him.

"Yeah," Hiei nodded and once she was in far enough he jumped in next to her and then forward. He went to the side and then there was a light. He had lit a torch. Now she could see everything inside the cave. It had a piece of furniture that was a cross between a futon and a circular couch. It had _really_ fuzzy blankets and many pillows that were black and white.

On the walls were lots of paintings of black dragons, shadows, and the cave before furnishing, the waterfall at night, moon phases, and the pool that was in the back of the cave. There were also many yin-yang paintings; the traditional black and white, fire and ice, and night and day.

The source for all these paintings, plus the paintings of every single person in the Gang and Co., was in the back next to the pool. A canvas and every paint color under the sun. Hiei was immediately glad the picture he was currently working on was turned from Rachel's gaze.

"Beautiful," She murmured as she looked at the yin yang paints and then looked at the other gangs. "Brilliant. I can't do art," She admitted, "I can take pictures, but drawing is hard for me." She laughed. "I mean, I can do it, but it turns out crappy in my eyes, so I never try. I stopped after oh…freshman year?"

She shrugged, "I stick to writing and photography. It's the least I can do." She laughed as she looked at the different paintings, "Who did all of these?"

"Guess," Hiei said, motioning over to the canvas.

Rachel looked over at the canvas and went around instead of turning it around, and gasped softly.

"You weren't supposed to see it yet…" Hiei complained under his breath as he came by her side. It was a rough sketch and then the beginning of painting on it. It was of her in her first Archery practice, during tryouts. she was tensing her bow and arrow, getting ready to shoot. Her face was concentrating, her eyes determined to hit the mark.

"Oh, wow," She murmured, "This looks awesome." She turned to Hiei, "You really do have amazing talent," She smiled, "And I like it, a lot, even if it's not finished. I can't wait till it is."

"I'll show it to you when it is," Hiei promised.

"'Kay!" She said happily.

Hiei smiled at her, "You finally showed me," he said, his smile turning into a triumphant grin, "You finally showed me your true smile."

"I did huh?" She said jokingly, "When you already seen it before?" She smiled.

The next thing she knew she was standing on his futon/couch, her back pressing against one of the few bare spots, his hands on either side of her head, "The one you just showed me is the one I'll do for my next painting of you," he said, "Your others were meant for only your sister to see. The one you just gave…was meant for _me_," He growled out the last word, leaning closer.

She smiled, "Of coarse it was meant for you." She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too. She wanted to show that she loved him, she wanted to show that Lifebonded or not, she wanted him, and she wanted him to have her. All of her… _'Sin or spend the night alone?'_ She thought thinking of one of her few favorite songs that described this moment, and it fit perfectly.

Hiei found that her shoulder was still bare, and so he did his earlier trailing of her skin, starting at her scar and moving up. He got back to her mouth and before he kissed her he asked, "Yes or no?"

"Yes," Rachel said, swallowing her excitement, "And I mean it," She gently kissed him.

Hiei was surprised she answered the way she did. But he didn't question her and kissed her back deeply…hungrily…passionately…He couldn't believe the way this young woman made him feel. It was completely insane! Well, if having her be his Lifebonded meant making him go insane, he would gladly take anything else she did to tempt his sanity.

_'Yeah,'_ Rachel thought to herself, _'I think I will sin or spend the night alone…'_ She never dreamed that someone could make her feel so alive, and real, like she wasn't a doll, but like there was a danger. She was all too happy to test it. By god was she going to test it… _'I'm happy, for once,'_ She smiled and just went with the flow.

When Hiei broke away for air, it came on the back of her aroused, magnificent scent. Her unique musk was that of rain. One of his favorite scents even before he met her. Now it was his top favorite, "I'm extremely pleased I met you, Cat," He informed her, his voice once again deep and husky.

"Pleased huh?" She asked in breathless anticipation, "I have to say, I'm actually happy that I fell in love with you," She smiled a bit.

"Hai…same here…amare…" Hiei whispered and once again they were locked in a deep kiss.

It was going to be a _very_ long night for them both.


	38. Lifebonded

Lifebonded

Brianna was sitting with Kurama, talking about what they could possibly do about Karasu, when she shot up and started whirling around, her hands on her head, "Ok! Ok, ok, ok! Cutting Rachel out of my mind _right now_!" she said hyperventilating. Her eyes were wide and she was trying her hardest to calm down.

"What happened?" Kurama asked trying hard to hide his laughter. Poor girl, she looked like she could die from embarrassment.

"Hiei and Rachel are _definitely_ together now," Bria answered him, her hand over her heart, "Damn…I may have a dirty mind, but that doesn't mean I want them right _now_," she huffed and rubbed her other hand over her forehead, "Wow…talk about heat…"

Kurama laughed and then said, "Don't worry," He said to her, "At least you cut her out before you said anything."

"True…" Bria nodded and came to sit across from him once more. "Well…where were we?" Bria asked as she flipped her hair out of her face and behind her again. She noticed Kurama narrow his eyes slightly, "What?" she blinked.

"Nothing," He said shaking his head. Maybe he imagined it, "Anyway, we were saying that if Karasu should attack, we should make sure that it's at the park, hopefully. But I know Karasu would want a crowd."

"Of course…maybe he's thinking of a remake of the DT?" She suggested, "Except, with another involved, not just you…" she added.

"Yeah," Kurama sighed. "I can't predict Karasu very well."

"What do you think he'll do to me? How would he use me?"

"Again, I don't know. Possibly take you hostage, kill you maybe," Kurama said, "Anything to make me go into full power."

"That's obvious, foxy," Brianna said softly, "He likes to torture…so do you think he'll do to me what he did to you back then?"

"That's a good possibility," Kurama told her, "Can't rule that out," He looked back at her hair and noticed again, another streak of red. Now he knew he wasn't imagining anything, "Bria? When did you dye your hair red?"

"Never have," Bria blinked, "I've always wanted to though…not red like yours, just a tint or highlights…" she mused and then looked back at him, "How'd we switch topics?"

"Sorry," Kurama said as he looked at her interestedly, "Now, we were saying about Karasu…"

Bria gave him a small glare, but didn't press, "How he might torture me," she reminded him.

"Right, I don't know what his idea of torture is. Possibly what he did to me, but he may just torture you with ideas and thoughts," Kurama sighed, "But I _do_ know that he's ruthless."

"Of course he is. He's a true demon, not an Apparition like you," she smiled, "Then again, you or the rest of your comrades can be ruthless if you want," she added.

"Thanks for the flattery," Kurama smiled and then looked at her hair, _'If I tell her, she could freak. But then again, she hasn't freaked out so far, so maybe there could be a chance that when I tell her she'll take it to stride. How to tell her though, is the trick…'_

"Sure, foxy," Bria laughed and shook her head, her hair catching the light from the window again as she did that, the red flashing strongly.

_'It's best to be blunt…'_ He finally said with just a twinge of tact, "I believe that your red hair is from being Lifebonded to me."

Brianna blinked at first, "Ok…first I'm gonna ask what you're talking about…Lifebonded?"

"Basically Soul Mate," He said, "But for demon/demon and hanyou/demon they have to touch, and if nothing happens, then their not made for one another. But if it works, the submissive one in the relationship gets more the physical change, and I believe spiritual change is equal," He told her, "Basically, the red hair is from being Lifebonded to me."

Bria stared at him. Then she slowly leaned back, "Oh…" Then she flipped out just like she had before with the Rachel-connection thing, just without the rambling. She stood quickly and flashed to a wall, pressing against it, staring at Kurama with wide, shock filled eyes_. 'This was to be expected…it was bound to happen…' _She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, _'…but…so fast…so soon…'_ She sunk down to the floor again. She didn't seem to be breathing. She was, but just barely. She saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye, and realized it was _her_ hair, with the tint of red she had 'always wanted'.

Her stomach was flipping and squeezing. She felt like she had that first time she had gone on the Fair ride called the Zipper. She didn't know what to say…she knew she was reacting the wrong way…but it was a gut reaction! She was glad, but how could she tell him that? Her mind was now a jumbled mess as she wrapped her arms around her reeling stomach.

"I had a feeling you'd freak…" Kurama told her finally after watching her reaction, "Sorry if I said it too suddenly. Just didn't want you to go to the mirror and freak out that way."

"If I'd gone to the mirror I would have started laughing," Brianna said bluntly. That was good. She still had her voice, "You did what you thought was best." She tried to move, to start breathing normally, but was unable to do either.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her.

Her eyes widened and she flinched away. She gritted her teeth and her bangs shaded her eyes, "This is stupid…I don't get why I'm acting like this…then again, that's not unusual…" she gave a rueful smile, "I'm sorry…" she finally said.

"It's okay," Kurama said, "I just have one thing to ask you. Do you regret it?"

Bria looked at him with a different kind of shock in her ocean eyes, "That's the _stupidest_ question I have _ever_ heard you ask!" she suddenly hissed, her eyes flashing with intensity. She was glad he was standing because she would have knocked him over as she surged upward. She caught his lip in hers, her eyes were closed but tears still escaped.

Kurama didn't miss a beat. He wrapped one arm around her waist to bring her closer to him, and another up to her face, gently wiping her tears away and bringing the kiss deeper.

She found that his link, like Rachel's, was now crystal-clear. She hooked onto it and asked him in a whisper, _**'Is being Lifebonded why it hurts when I'm away from you? Even for a short while or if it's just in another room?'**_

"That's the spiritual part of the whole thing," Kurama said with bated breath, "It's basically a bond where the stronger the love is, the more hurt one would feel if the other leaves. You can almost picture how devastating it is to lose someone if they're Lifebonded."

She gripped his shirt, "Even more reason, then, for me to try and stay out of Karasu's grasp," she whispered.

Kurama smiled a bit before gently kissing her lips, "Even more."

Brianna wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him back before he could pull far enough away. She noted how, even though she was 4ft 11 without shoes, and he was obviously much taller, she seemed to be able to shift and fit into his body like they were two pieces of a puzzle. She wondered how much more perfect they would fit together as lock and key…

"Do you want to find out?" Kurama asked softly.

Bria couldn't help a weak, sheepish laugh, "You heard that, huh?" she asked. She smiled truly, "Yeah, actually, I would." She moved her head to his shoulder and caught the spike in his sent. Herbs and spices was his musk, she noted…potent…poison in its own right. Just like the Plant elemental he was. "I do believe I gave the right answer," she smiled against his skin.

"Which room? Mine?" He asked gently.

"I don't really have my own room, so yeah," She giggled, then laughed sensually as she felt the shiver he gave off.


	39. Lifebonded p2

Lifebonded p2

Kurama gently picked her up, and brought her into his room, "If you want to stop, just tell me."

Bria shook her head, "Iie. I want this," She looked up at him, "You can do almost anything," she informed him, "I don't do pain well, but I'll deal with two," she held up two fingers.

"If you're sure…" Kurama told her softly.

She nuzzled him, breathing in his musk again, "Of course I am, _foxy_," she said silkily, smirking slightly as his scent spiked another level.

Kurama gently kissed her, but it turned heated and passionate. He pushed her gently onto the bed, "Very well, then," He said as he broke the kiss to attack the nape of her neck.

Brianna gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, holding in the small whimper her voice wanted to instinctively make. _'One…'_ she thought to herself. She shivered at the sensation Kurama made her feel when he licked the blood from the mating mark he just gave her.

Kurama gently kissed her lips, "Your turn," He murmured.

Bria gave a small smile and did as requested, mentally snorting at herself when the fox didn't even twitch when she marked him. However, she smiled again when he shivered too as she licked away the blood, savoring the metallic, copper taste that tingled her tongue from the power in it. She waved a hand over it, making it scar over.

"Ready?" He whispered against her lips, just nearly about to kiss her.

"Stop asking stupid questions. It's not like you," She remarked, grinning at the face he made at her.

"Fine then," He kissed her harshly.

She kissed back. Her senses seemed to sharpen like they had that one night, but in a different way. They were only focused on any sound and any movement he made. What would make him gasp. What would make him twitch and tense. Although, she seemed to be the only one moaning, crying out, and making any strong sound as he teased her. She did not like that.

Bria ran her hands through his hair sensually, but he didn't make a sound. Damn him. He may have been through basically everything under the sun, possibly even sexual things too back in his past life as Youko. However, she was bound and determined to add onto his list and get some kind of noise out of him beside the occasional gasp. She heard his soft laughter as he started reading her thoughts again.

"I'd like the challenge," Kurama whispered against her lips as he started undoing her shirt, "Go ahead, and try."

She gave a threatening rumble from her throat and flipped him over, "Sure, I like to be the submissive one, _foxy_," she said and pinned him to the bed by pressing her hands on his chest. She didn't bother sliding off his shirt, just cut it as she continued talking. Her healing included mending things like that anyway, "Though, I know you're playing tough and trying to get more out of me. Well, it's working. I'm gonna play dominant for a bit, and you're going to deal with it and I'll be damned if you don't let out any kind of sound," She growled low.

"In my fantasies I've always liked the guy undoing me first, but I'll throw that idea out the window and _I'll_ undo _you_ first," She felt him begin to try and change that, but she took advantage of the fact they were Lifebonded to lean down, kiss him, and turn him to complete jelly like he did to her.

"Very well," Kurama said eagerly against her lips, "Like I said, I like the challenge," he told her softly.

"As you wish, my dear fox," Brianna said sexually. She straddled his hips and tossed off his shirt. Then her toughness dissolved when she saw all the scars. She went from tough to gentle in an instant as she leaned over him and touched one scar. The more gruesome ones were from the match with Karasu, she knew. "It's amazing how you've survived this long…" she whispered quietly to herself.

Kurama moaned quietly against the touch and said, "I'm stronger then what you think," He told her.

"I've figured that out," Bria said and bent down to kiss one of his scars. Before she did, she asked, "Would you allow me to do you a favor?"

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"I would like to heal your scars," She kissed one for an example of what she meant. It faded, disappearing, "Like that…"

"That's fine," He told her with a smile.

Bria smiled gently back and began raining healing kisses on his scars, them disappearing as soon as she laid her lips on them. She smirked, going back to tough, "There, now you'll be more sensitive," she laughed sensually and ran a ghost-touch over his upper body.

Kurama groaned softly as he felt just fleeting air touch where his scars used to be, "Tease," he hissed at her playfully.

Bria smirked devilishly, "I'm sneaky like that…but I did want to do it as a favor at the same time," she told him honestly.

"Again, that's fine," He told her as he gently kissed her lips.

"Good," Bria said and traveled her hands back down his body. She got another groan from him, but it didn't satisfy her. She went from light to a bit stronger as she kneaded his skin like the part cat she was. He actually squirmed and that made her grin triumphantly. She added the light scrape of her nails to make his skin tingle and she watched what reaction this would make.

Kurama moaned severely, "I'm not going to be the only one moaning…" He ran his fingers down from her chest to her waist and grabbed the hem of her shirt and tossed it off to the corner of the room.

"Fine with me," Bria said excitedly and as she massaged him. He unhooked her bra and she felt it slide off her shoulders. She knew he would switch their positions as he took it off her arms, but she was satisfied with what she got from him so she didn't care. He pushed her down and kissed her harshly before trailing his kisses down to her neck. Her mind lost its train of thought - like it even had any thoughts anyway - but that didn't mean her body did. Her sneaky hands moved to around his waist and slipped under the band of his pants from the back and slowly moved their way to the front, where his source of arousal was.

Kurama let out a soft hiss as he felt his body tense. He shifted slightly into her slim hands as he gently trailed his own and slid down her skirt slowly, "Do what you want," He told her.

That's all she needed, was his consent. She'd already given him hers, so this was good. Brianna giggled suddenly and smirked slyly at him for a second. Then they had the same feeling of nothing like that morning, and then they were solid again. Now they could see one another entirely.

Kurama was already wondering about what sorts of things his girl can do. This was going to be fun.


	40. Another Vision

Another Vision

Sun, water, water falling down like a hurricane, Rachel opened her eyes barely to see that she was still in the cave, and nude. She groaned softly as she sat up, painful, yes, but damn it was fucking fun. She smiled a bit before pushing the covers off of her silently and got her clothes on. She should have brought a change, but she didn't care.

Rachel glanced at the pictures that were hanging on the wall. _'Should I try again?'_ She thought to herself as she saw that he also had sketch pencils and papers. He must have done a lot of drawings…

She picked up his sketch pad, and started flipping through.

Pictures of his and his friends' most recent battle were in the sketch pad she picked up. Then there were some of the current events. Them in the park that first day, him helping her out by using the fountain, the tiny events while on their first walk to the Temple, the incident in the forest where Bria told the fox to stop feeing guilty and the way her eyes looked so intense…And then that sketch pad ended. Thankfully there were plenty more.

She carefully looked for an empty one, trying her hardest to be quiet and not wake up the sleeping demon. She found one under the couch/bed. She quickly brought it out and turned to an empty part. She found a pencil and sat herself down quietly. She quickly started up on an idea. Her pencil was usually there to _write_ so it was awkward trying to make it draw.

She finally got the hang of it though, and started drawing a simple rose; one of her favorite flowers. She decided to draw the head of the rose first, knowing it was the hardest part of the whole thing. She didn't shade it at all, but marked the depth of shading with a simple stroke. She started working on the stem when she looked up toward the bed to make sure the fire demon was still sleeping.

Seeing how he was, _hopefully_ she kept herself occupied and drew the stem. She got to the shading and looked up again. She was getting more and more cautious now that daybreak was almost afternoon. Seriously, drawing was a damn good way to spend time.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes, which fell back into place, but she didn't care, and continued. She leaned back and sighed after a few more minutes of finishing the work, _'Not as good as Hiei's…'_ She always compared her work to others; it was a habit of hers. _'But, it's fine,_' She quickly closed the pad and put it back under the bed, hoping the fire demon didn't notice.

"If you drew me, Cat, I'll certainly hide my drawing things whenever you come here…" Hiei grumbled and finally opened his eyes to look at her.

She let out a yelp and accidentally hit her head against the bed as she tried crawling out. She looked up at him and rubbed her head. "Jeez, give me a warning next time," She said, "No, I didn't draw you…" _'I'm not good with people drawings…'_ She immediately sighed to herself. That was true, she was horrible. Landscape and scenery on the other hand was a totally different matter.

"There was hardly any warning in the matter," Hiei informed her, "I felt you put my sketch pad back, and so I've only been awake for about a minute, now."

She let out a sigh, good, "At least it was just a minute," She said aloud.

"What _did_ you draw?" the fire master asked as he reached to grab the pad and bring it out again.

"Go ahead and look. Compared to yours it's a kid drawing, but hey. It was fun," She replied shrugging. "It's really cliché though." She said, because she wrote something in the corner of the drawing.

He raised an eyebrow and opened the pages to the rose, "This is actually very n…" He paused as he saw the markings '4 U' in the corner. "Nicely done," he finished with a chuckle.

"Arigato," She said smiling at the laugh she was able to get out of him.

"Of course," Hiei nodded and put the pad back, "Hardly anything put in my pads are painted, but I have two exceptions…one is another of you I drew, and I think I'll do that rose. It'll keep its shaded colors, though, I won't change it."

Rachel giggled, "Alright then," She said as she stood up.

She was just about to walk over to Hiei when she wanted to scream. _'Not again!'_ She felt herself being pushed forward with the same sensation as she did last time. Haretsu was walking down the hall, and slipped something into someone's locker, and then went out and covered Bria's mouth, and knocked her out with a white cloth. Rachel could swear it was chloroform, she didn't know, but it was something that was used to knock victims out.

She watched as he brought her to some place and made bombs to go all over her. Her hand quickly placed itself on her shoulder as the vision went deeper and she watched her own sister get bombed. The vision let her go and she collapsed breathing hard.

Hiei had caught her and put her in his lap, "Rachel, what did you see? Tell me," he requested.

"Bria…" She whispered breathlessly, "and Haretsu-kun."

"The Crow? He's acting so fast? He told you he wouldn't do anything for a while!" Hiei growled deeply.

"He wasn't kidding," She gasped, "Something made him change his mind, but I can't see the past…" She closed her eyes fighting back tears, "Damn it, he wasn't kidding."

"Do we have time to get to the fox?" Hiei asked her, changing his harsh tone to a softer one.

Rachel shook her head. "It's too late after five minutes and maybe more," She took in a deep breath. "But it's not too late to tell him that Bria's going to be tortured…"

"Everyone already knew _that_ part," Hiei hissed. He winced when he saw her do so and helped her stand, "Come on," he found one of his old cloaks and gave it to her, donning a new outfit himself. He had her climb on his back, "Temple or to the school?" he asked.

"School," She said, "It's where Kurama will be first."

"Right," Hiei nodded and they took off.


	41. Captured

Captured

It was right after school and Brianna and Kurama walked out of Meiou High. She turned to him and he gave her a soft kiss, "See you after practice," she told him with a smile.

"Alright," Kurama said to her, "I'll be at the library."

"'Kay," Bria nodded and the two forced themselves to part even though their bodies were pained to do so. They turned and walked their own way. She looked back and saw him go back into the school through a different door before she continued forward toward the 'Greenhouse'. That's what she called the pool area, anyway, because it was kept easily from the elements but yet they could all see those said elements without any trouble.

Haretsu watched for the longest time, before sneaking away and going to the lockers. He looked around before slipping a piece of paper in Kurama's locker and then walking away, humming. Hai. He was going to have to make sure that she's caught. He took out a white cloth and dabbed it with some of the chloroform and ran over to where Bria was.

Bria was halfway to the 'Greenhouse' when she felt the Crow behind her. She could smell the chloroform even before he got near her. Hai, it was supposed to be non-scented, but she could definitely smell it anyway. She began to feel lightheaded and wheeled around when he was a yard away, "Stop right where you're at, Karasu," she warned, prepared to use her teleportation ability.

He ignored the order, stepping closer, "It'll be alright," he lied.

"Don't even try it…" Iie…she was beginning to see everything start to blur. She backed away even as he continued toward her, "I said stay!" She held a hand out, and saw him freeze in place. She had just put some kind of attack/defense that she hadn't used before on him, but she was already starting to get incoherent and it broke immediately. _'Shit...'_ she thought and stubbornly tried to stay upright.

Haretsu grabbed her by the shoulders and placed the cloth over her nose and mouth tightly and picked her up bridal-style. "Don't worry," He told her.

_'No…'_ She fought against the power of the smell, trying to hold her breath, but that only worked for so long, _'Help…anyone…'_ she thought and blacked out.

-------------

Kurama sighed; he was sort of bored reading all the books they had in the library, especially ones that he knew by heart and memorization. He stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder. Maybe he should try waiting for her outside the library. It was going to close anyway. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he felt some searing white-hot pain shoot from his heart up to his head. He closed his eyes tightly and clutched his chest, waiting for the strange sensation to pass.

He groaned and glanced at the clock. Bria should be almost done with swim practice by now. And it wouldn't be good to have his stuff still in his locker. Maybe he should go…yeah. Kurama walked over to his locker and opened it up and was about to take out some of his books from some of his classes, and saw a paper note.

_'Another fangirl?'_ He thought to himself as he picked it up. _'Great…'_ He thought sarcastically. And he thought most of the girls got the message that he was with 'Kerica'. He opened the note to read.

"_I have the girl. Remember Hangman's Island? That's where this began. This is where it ends. Don't worry; I'll know all your weaknesses soon."_

Kurama growled. This was not good, not in the least. And he knew that Karasu was going to expect him to do a lot of things, and ran out of the high school.

"Kurama!" Hiei's voice rang.

Kurama looked up, "Hiei, Rachel."

"No time for this," Rachel jumped off his back and then said, "I bet you already know that Bria's taken…"

"She's being tortured isn't she?"

"Nice going," Rachel said with a small smile.

"Did he say where?" Hiei asked.

"Hangman's Island," Kurama replied.

"That's where the Dark Tournament was held," Rachel said immediately, "He's not planning another one is he?"

"There's no way he'd be able to hold another one, and the Semi-Finals grounds were destroyed," Hiei informed her, "Why don't we go to the Temple?"

"That's a good idea," She said.

Kurama looked at her and then said, "Rachel?"

"Hm?"

"You saw what happened to Bria through your Vision, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious of how you knew."

Rachel smiled, "She'll be fine…" _'Lying through my teeth again, damn I'm a bitch.'_

------------------

The three of them got to the Temple and found everyone there in the front yard. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru…everyone plus the girls. Botan had obviously teleported them all there and filled in the ones who didn't know about the Cat Sisters.

The said blue-haired girl cried out when they arrived, "Kurama! Hiei! Lynx! I knew you'd be here soon," she said. The hyper girl was one who had met the girls in the first few days they had been there, and she and Brianna had connected immediately.

"Botan-chan," Rachel greeted, "What's going on to gather a group?"

Tears started down the ferry-girl's cheeks and she pulled out a note, "I somehow got this while on my way to visit and catch-up. Bria's changing day is on Saturday, and I wanted to be here…" Saturday was the 30th, and it was the 27th now.

"I forgot…" Rachel admitted and took the note interestedly.

"_Like I told Kurama, I have the girl and where this all began will be ended on Hangman's Island. Everyone from the Spirit Detective Group And Company, plus the ladies and Lynx, of course, are to come to the beginning stadium since the Semi-Finals one was tragically destroyed. I don't doubt I'll see you soon."_

_'He wants me there?'_ Rachel blinked as she re-read the note for the fifth time. She handed it to Kurama who just read it and sighed.

He looked over at Rachel and frowned. It was hard on the both of them, and he knew that it had to be complete torture to even _see_ the torture. He was quite thankful he didn't have the Cat Demoness's gift.

"We leave," She said softly, "Stay at the hotel hopefully, and go in the morning," She said, "That's my plan unless someone has better."

"No, that works," Botan said, "I'll teleport us all to the rooms we had once before. Is that alright?" She looked to the group who was utterly confused as to _why_ they were doing this, but were willing to go anyway. The only ones who _did_ know were the Gang, the Shinobi, Yukina, Shizuru who learned from her brother, Rachel, Tsunaia and Kuronue. The last two weren't known about, but were bound and determined to go, too.

Naia and Rachel were to be in the same room as Shizuru, Keiko, Botan and Yukina. The Gang would have their room, Genkai's spot replaced by Kuronue. Everyone else had their own room they would use to combine the couple teams who were without their previous 'teammates'.

Once everything was settled, Botan made separate portals for the said groups and the next thing they knew they were in their respectful rooms. Koenma already had fixed everything up there for them, him already known in that strange way of his.

However, one small difference to everyone's room was the fact they all had a large TV, all hooked up to one another so they could communicate during the night if they had to. But, they didn't know it was going to be used for Karasu's own sneaky purposes as well.

Rachel shivered as she felt the cold air-conditioning and turned the heat up a bit, but not enough for anyone to melt. She frowned to herself as she looked out the window quietly.


	42. Video One

Video One

Yusuke looked around the room and whistled, "Wow, this place sure brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked his comrades. He was trying to lighten the mood, but he knew that was going to be difficult since he was as pissed off as the rest of them were at the moment.

Or…maybe not.

"Yeah, it does," Kuwabara agreed and then paused before looking over at the shrimp, "Looks like you both don't like the idea of coming back here either."

"Iie, what would ever make you think that idea?" Hiei said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Kuwabara growled, "We know we're missing a comrade here, I get it. But Jesus shrimp you're the one that looked someone died. Kurama's being more silent then usual…"

"I think we get the point, Kuwabara," Yusuke teased, "I'm amazed your stupidity made you get that."

"You nasty…"

"Well, Detective, you wanted to lighten the mood, and I do believe you just did," Hiei laughed darkly, "The onna always seemed to find your quarrelling hilarious, but I can only tell why by my point of view."

"Of coarse because you're dark and mysterious," Yusuke answered sarcastically, "Jeez, you just always have to have that little 'emo' thing going don't you?"

"What was that?!" Hiei growled.

"I called you emo," He said matter-of-factly, "And it goes with Rachel being gothic."

"I see how you are. Tough and idiotic and trying to be the hero all the time. Yet your just the fuzzy sympathetic creature on the inside," Kuronue commented.

Hiei almost died of laughter right then and there since her remembered the time when Yusuke first got his Spirit Beast.

Yusuke glared at the bat demon, "Shut up!"

"It is true though, Yusuke," Kurama chuckled.

"Leave it to Kuro if you want to have the room bright," Kuwabara smirked over at Yusuke, "You fail at that."

"Fuck you!" Yusuke said as well as flipping him off.

"That reminds me," Kuronue looked over at Hiei and Kurama, "When did you two get your mates?"

"What a way to ruin the moment," Kuwabara grumbled under his breath.

"Yesterday," Hiei and Kurama said together. "Well, they've been here several weeks, but we made them our mates yesterday," He clarified.

"And not during a full moon? How tragic," Kuronue sighed dramatically.

Hiei glared at the Bat, Kurama just gave him an annoyed stare.

"It is true," He said, "That's one of their changing days right? Easy."

"Either it's just me, or you're more perverted then I am," Yusuke blinked.

Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke, "I highly doubt he goes around and flipping skirts like you do."

"The only skirt I flip is Keiko's."

Kuwabara smirked at Yusuke's admitted, "And who gets slapped into oblivion?"

"No one," Yusuke looked around innocently.

"Right," Kuwabara sighed.

"I hate to break this up, boys," Botan's voice sounded as the TV turned on. It showed the girls were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground, and Keiko's face was red with both anger and embarrassment. Botan was the only one alright enough to be talking.

The image broke in half and Touya showed up with Jin behind him, "There's something trying to connect to us, however," the Ice Master finished.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Wait…" Touya said and waited until the other girls were done with their fit of giggles to pay attention.

"Here we go…" Botan bit her lip and pressed something. The screen showed a completely different image now. It was at the beginning stadium, dark outside and music seemed to be playing. Brianna was bound and being held up by some invisible force.

"So glad I can show you this before you all sleep for the night," Karasu's true voice came from the shadows and they saw burning red-violet eyes only, "Note that I can't hear you, so don't try and talk to me," he added, "I found out that this girl here is quite the singer, and she'll sing two songs for you. One is coming up; the other will be before you head out in the morning."

Rachel glanced at the TV screen knowing that since music was her forte, and if there was a message hidden in the songs, that she was going to be the one everyone was going to be asking questions too, especially Kurama. "Eh…" She said as she turned it up a bit, "Show us what you have," She smirked slightly.

Karasu said, "I do believe dear Lynx might be able to find the messages hidden in these songs…" Bria seemed to move backward slightly and there was a quiet saying of the song title, "_Whisper_…" then the song began.

Singing as loudly as she could manage without losing the song, Brianna started, "Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_[Chorus]_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end…"

Bria was unable to continue further, so the video itself stopped and went back to showing the different rooms with the demons.

"Interesting," Was the only thing that was said through Rachel's tongue.

"Dearest one, he said you might be able to decipher the meaning…what is the hidden message?" Tsunaia asked her voice concerned. She'd never heard such music before, and it was depressing.

"The original song writer wrote it to show that throughout all of the horrors and wanting to give in to death or to pain or to whatever she still struggles to rise to meet the end. Basically, she's encouraging." She said. "Bria's the same. She's encouraging us, telling us that she hasn't lost faith in us yet."

"Weirdly though," Rachel turned back to the window. "Something about letting her sing those songs, are just suspicious as Kuronue asking whose mate is who."

"That's not fair, kitty!" Kuronue glared.

"Then again you already know, so I guess trying to lay one of us is the suspicious part," Rachel commented slyly.

"Are you sure you're Rachel?" Kuronue asked, "'cause you're acting like Yusuke."

"I'm prone to doing that," Rachel laughed.

Kuronue sighed as he leaned back, "So, what's our plan now?"

"Well, we do what she told us to do and keep faith. Oh by the way," She glared at the T.V. "I can almost imagine the pain Kurama's feeling because she's so far away, but goddamn does it hurt!" She turned back to the window with a huff.

"Random," Kurama and Kuronue said at the same time.

"She's like that," Hiei said with a rueful smile.

"Guess you didn't tell her about the pain she'd feel if you're separated?" Kurama guessed.

"Sumimasen," was the only word from the fire demon's mouth.

Rachel immediately smacked herself in the forehead and Kurama shook his head laughing.

"Why don't we _try_ and sleep?" Naia suggested, "We probably won't be able to…at least not very well…but…" she frowned. It wasn't very like her to not have any words to say.

Touya noticed this of his half-sister, "Tsunaia, why don't you play your flute? I'm sure it'll help," he tried.

"You play the flute?!" Rachel looked over at her sensei, "That's weird. I do too."

"Then let us both play…wooden or silver?" Tsunaia asked as she reached in her pack.

"Sliver," She said. She couldn't play wooden.

"Here," Naia handed the girl her own and had the wooden one for herself, "Ok, we'll make the screens blank now. You'll be able to hear us from where you are without the TV sets."

Touya smiled, "No problem," he said, and turned his off first.

Botan turned off theirs. Yusuke's group did so after her. He looked at his friends, "Well, let's do what that girl suggested and head to bed," They all nodded, and did so.

Everybody crashed as soon as the flutes were beginning their songs.

However, one did not fall asleep so quickly. He did try, though, after several hours of thinking and quivering with pain. He knew his mate would want him somewhat rested…and that was all he would be able to do.

He just hoped she would, indeed, be all right.


	43. Questiions

Questions

_'Damn fucking night!'_ Rachel tossed the covers off of her and crept into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Fuck this. All night it was tossing, turning, and nightmares she _could not_ wake up from and the searing pain she felt that started getting to her _head_. "If this is what feels like with Hiei in the room I'll be damned if I have to hear how it feels to be _apart_…" Rachel growled to herself as she rinsed her teeth and walked back to the place.

Noticing that she was still wearing her same outfit, she growled saliently to herself, _'I'm __**so**__ getting Bria and me to go back to our house, pack, and bring…'_ She thought. "Naia……?" She glanced around. _'Guess she's with the guys……' _She opened the door and walked over to the boys' room.

Yusuke heard a knock at the door, "Yeah, come in," he called. He'd been bonding with Kuronue since 'dawn'. Of course, it'd been hard to tell when that had been because it was dark, gloomy, and _pouring_ outside.

Rachel opened the door with a faint smile, "Hey guys. Couldn't sleep last night either?"

"I'm a bat, so long nights like these don't bug me."

"It's a wonder," Rachel teased.

Kuronue rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Hiei got up from talking with Kurama and went over to Rachel, "Cat," he said with a faint smile and brought her into an embrace.

Rachel smiled a bit as she hugged him back. "Hiei," She said softly. Kuronue rolled his eyes playfully at the scene and since she was facing him she was able to flip him off successfully. Yusuke cracked up as Kuronue stuck his tongue out at her.

Tsunaia, who _had_ joined the boys earlier, cracked up as well, "Nicely done, dearest one," she giggled and gave the girl a thumbs-up.

"Arigato," She said as she gently pulled away from Hiei and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you trying to make Kurama jealous?" Kuronue demanded.

"No, but I guess I succeeded in making _you_ jealous," Rachel replied smoothly.

"Ouch," Naia laughed again.

Kuronue rolled his eyes and shook his head. Rachel just smoothly smiled before gently pulling away from Hiei, "No videos yet?"

Hiei shook his head, "No, not yet," he answered.

"Guess there wouldn't be," She said, "It's like early morning and most people would be sleeping."

"Most, but not us," Rinku's voice said as the screen popped up, "Hey…I can tell by you faces what you're about to ask, and no, there's nothing yet," he said quickly.

"Hey, Rinku," Rachel smiled at the little boy. She was instantly reminded of how Matthew looked when he was little but pushed that aside. She couldn't think of family at this moment, not when there was bigger issues at hand, "Should have known that there wouldn't be," She frowned herself, "Dear god I hope Bria picks a hard song for me to decipher."

Rinku frowned and the screen went to a view of the whole room where he, Shishi, Chuu, and the Shinobi stayed, "That's actually why we've contacted your room…Chuu, Shishi, and I are curious," the boy continued, "about this girl…Brianna?" He looked behind him for confirmation and Touya was the one who nodded. Rinku turned back, "And yourself, Lynx. The Shinobi have told us what they know, but we'd like to hear it from you personally."

"Know about…?" Rachel prompt.

"Like, why exactly is everyone freaking' out about?" Chuu spoke up.

"And why all of us had to come back to this…place," Shishi added, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"One at a time please!" Rachel told them. "Not so many questions at once, I won't be able to answer them all!"

Rinku snorted, "Sumimasen," he and the rest apologized, "Fine," Rinku said, "That's what _they_ want to know. Answer them first…"

Rachel smiled a bit before saying, "The first thing since everyone's freaking out is because Karasu's back." She paused and then said. "Another reason is because she's Kurama's mate, my sister, and Hiei's half…sister-in-law? I don't know, that's human terms. Anyway, so, he's back and that's why we're here. He sent us a few notes…okay two notes from Kurama's locker at the school to the Temple," She replied, "He wants all here. I guess he wants a crowd."

"That's satisfying enough," Shishiwakamaru commented with a sigh.

"_I_ want to know more about you and Bria," Rinku said and the screen went small again to zoom in on him mostly, "What are your interests, maybe? Why do you like to play?"

Everyone stared at Rinku now and of coarse Rachel giggled, _'This is interesting.'_ She smiled before sitting cross legged. "Well, I like reading manga, watching T.V, listening to music; um…I like playing cards…if I know the game. I try learning if I don't. Let's see, I like playing video games, going to the arcade and hanging out." She shrugged. "Just teenage stuff I guess."

"What about the other girl?" Rinku grinned.

"Why not ask her when you see her?" Rachel said with a large smile. "I don't really know to tell you the truth. The only thing I do know that she likes to do is watch anime and read books. Not manga, just regular books." She replied with a smile.

"Alright then…" Rinku smirked.

Chuu came up next, "What kind of video games do you like to play, Sheila?"

"Anything that has to do with fighting and strategy," She replied, "Although I am prone to play Guitar Hero and DDR." She smiled. "But I do like games where I can fight against someone one and one."

"Nice! Why don't you and I get together once this is all through and play Guitar Hero?" Chuu grinned wickedly.

"You're on," Rachel's smile widened.

"What about card games?" Shishi asked as the screen shifted to him.

"Poker, Slap Jack, Texas Hold'em, Blackjack, Gin, lets see..." Rachel looked up. "Speed, old maid, goldfish the easy games of coarse, lets see……and I played Nickel-Dime-Quarter. It's poker but with very low stakes." She rolled her eyes, "And that's it." She sighed. "Like I said I learn more games as I live so the list continues." She smiled.

"Hmm…" Shishi looked thoughtful, "Maybe we'll play sometime as well…all those games you mentioned," he added with a small smirk and the screen then flipped to Botan.


	44. Plan

Plan

"What's up, Botan?" Rachel blinked.

"We've got another, you guys," the ferry girl frowned deeply, "I have a feeling this one will be worse…I don't know…here…is everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rachel took in a shuddering breath in and out, _'Come on and start thinking girl…'_

Botan nodded and pressed something like the night before. Brianna was shown, chained to a wall in what seemed to be one of the judges' boxes. Bombs surrounded her already bloodied body and it was silent for the moment.

"Good morning," Karasu said as he stepped into the shallow light. He was in full body once again, "Quite a talent, this girl has," he said as he looked at his hand, "She was somehow able to bring me back with her power to see the past. No, she didn't change it, since she refused, but this is good enough," He had his mask on, so they were only able to see his dark smile in his red-violet eyes.

Rachel's voice was caught in her throat. Oh dear god…

"Well, we have a _very_ special song for you, but I do ask that you wait an hour and dwell over it, have a decent breakfast if you can keep it down," He laughed darkly and the music started.

"_Tourniquet_…" Karasu whispered to Brianna who seemed to whimper slightly as he passed by.

Rachel pursed her lips into a thin line.

Bria's voice was strained and shaky as she sang, "I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and…" a bomb hit her, "Screaming!  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation…" there was a pause in the singing, and Bria was shaking her head wildly, the soft chant of 'no' coming from her lips.

Rachel's teeth gashed at her lower lip, it bled silently as she watched. She knew what she had to do, and by damned if she wasn't going to do it. Only problem was that, she was going to have to have Yusuke help her in this, if he couldn't then she would have to master water, in one hour tops, maybe less.

Then another bomb hit Bria and she screamed…

"I want to die!!!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries…for deliverance…" and she stopped there, refusing to continue with the rest.

The song ended and Karasu came back out, "See? I told you it was special," He laughed again, "Now, don't come for us just yet. Have that breakfast, plan, or do something," he said and waved slightly, "See you soon!" and the video shut off, going back to show the rooms again.

Rachel's head was bowed down and her eyes kept stone cold on her knees. Kurama was growling, seething. _'I need a plan,'_ she swallowed thickly; _'I was never good in horror movies.'_

"What…is the message…for that?" Tsunaia asked her musical voice breaking. On their screen it just showed the girls' room, the other guys' having had turned theirs off after the video had been done. The only glimpse anyone had seen was of their dark, pissed-off faces.

The girls were all weeping. Shizuru held Yukina close to her, catching the Hiruseki Stones in her skirt skillfully, and Botan and Keiko were crying on one another. Botan leaned over and then their screen was black, too.

"Yusuke, we need to talk." Rachel stood up wobbling a bit, "Now, in private. Just us," She carefully leaned over and turned off the T.V. Her lip was bleeding badly and the blood was trailing. She carefully wiped it away.

Yusuke only nodded in response, his face hard with repressed anger. He followed her into one of the rooms and watched her close it, "I'm going to repeat Tsunaia's question…What was the message for _that_?" he asked with a growl.

Rachel took in a deep breath and then said, "If I tell you, you _have_ to promise me that you _won't_ tell Kurama and that you'll help me."

"I swear it," Yusuke replied thickly.

"She's breaking Yusuke." She said. "She won't bend to Karasu's will anymore, but if we don't do something fast, she _will_ break and Karasu will kill her. I know this for a fact, he won't kill me, and so I'm the only one that can save her. I'm sure he won't kill you either, but even if it's just buying me time, you have to help me reach the stadium, and get her back. It's a mission for just us. The girls' can't do it."

Rachel shook her head. "And I don't want to be in Shishi's, Rinku's or any of their debts, and I don't want to ask Hiei because I'm worried that he'll be rash. Kurama has to fight Karasu so that's out of the question and Kuwabara…" She shook her head, "You're inconspicuous so it'd be easy for us to sneak away."

"Inconspicuous? You're kidding, right?" Yusuke remarked without humor.

"Hardly," She answered. "You sneak out of school all the time, and hardly ever caught, so come on Yusuke. Help me out?"

"School's a whole different matter when I sneak out. I get caught with almost anything I do with _them_," Yusuke said, "I can try and get away," he told her, "but they'll probably…Wait, now don't laugh, I have a small idea," he chuckled darkly, "You can say you're going back to help comfort the girls, and I'm going with you to do the same with Keiko. It's plausible, right?" he asked.

"Ok." Rachel nodded, "That works."

"Alright, let's try this," Yusuke nodded and they went back out.

"We're going over to the girls' room," Rachel said to them, "We're going to try to comfort them before we do anything stupid."

"I'll go, too," Tsunaia said standing.

Both of them blinked at her but said nothing, "Alright," Rachel smiled while inwardly chewing her lip even more.

"And stop biting your lip," Naia scolded as she walked out of the room with them, shutting the door, "You have a plan," she immediately said, "It's the only explanation to why you were talking to each other _alone_," she took out a small vial from her pack and after putting a drop on her pointer finger she dabbed it on Rachel's lip, the small wound healing instantly, "Tell me while we leave."

The trio attempted to sneak past the girl's room on their way out, but about three yards after passing the door, it slammed open and Keiko hissed, but didn't shout to give them away, "_Yusuke_, where are you going?!"

Yusuke looked down at his wrist to remember that Botan put a tracer on it. Damn it, they would know right before anything. "Um…I was going to go to the bathroom with them." He pointed at the two girls. Rachel pretended to look shocked, but said nothing.

"Pervert!" Naia and Keiko shouted at the same time. Tsunaia slapping Yusuke for Keiko, smirking as the sound echoed through the hall.

Keiko growled, "Get in here!" She ordered, once again going low. She wasn't an idiot.

Yusuke glared at the two girls but mouthed a 'sorry' before the door shut and Keiko's yelling was muffled against the door. Rachel sighed and sweatdropped.

"Wait a moment, Rachel; we'll all still be able to go…" Naia soothed as she went back to the door and listened.

"Why are you sneaking out with them?" Keiko asked. Botan covered the TV with something to make it more private, "Something's up, I know it. This place brings back too many memories."

"There's nothing," Yusuke said, "Listen Keiko, nothings happening."

_'10 points for swearing…'_ Rachel smiled amused.

"Alright," Yusuke said as he took off the watch that had the tracer and placed it in his pocket, "I'll be okay."

Yukina spoke up, wiping her eyes, "Keep Lynx safe, too, or…" She glanced at the TV, which hadn't turned on, "Brother will have you're head. I might, as well…" she added coldly.

"I always had a feeling you knew," He laughed, "Don't worry, Yukina. Lynx'll be fine."

Rachel leaned her head against the door with a smirk pressed against her mouth. She had to admit, this Ice Demoness really tricked her as well.

The Ice Maiden nodded with a small, demonic smirk as he went for the door.

Tsunaia was holding her giggles as she and Rachel backed up from the door, "Let's go, Detective," she said softly and waved to the girls before the door closed again.

"Yeah…" Yusuke said breathlessly and finally let out a shiver, "Wow…Those two are _definitely_ related…" he added.

"Duh," Rachel said as she nearly tripped, "Alright!" she started running down the hall and slid down the banister to get to the lobby. She wasn't about to wait up for anyone.

Yusuke noticed this and sped up as well, "What is this to you a race?!" He asked the woman.

"Against time," Rachel replied, "Now listen. Yusuke, when we're at the stadium we're going to go ahead and find where Bria is," She looked over at Naia, "Naia, wanna be our decoy?"

"Sure," Tsunaia nodded, "You want me to drive the bombs away while you two help Bria?" she asked.

"No. You're distracting the crow." She said, "When all bombs go off, get the fuck outta there. That goes for me, too." She clarified, "I distract the bombs, Yusuke gets Bria because he's fast and strong and since she's going to be weak, she's going to be heavy." Rachel kept going, "When all bombs go off, we get outta there, and hide. We fucking hide." She said breathlessly.

"Alright, dearest one, stay calm, I got it," Naia soothed quickly.

"Okay and Yusuke, I don't care if I'm injured or how stubborn Bria is, but if I get hurt, you better hightail it," Rachel took in a deep breath, "He won't kill me."

"How can you be so sure?" Yusuke asked looking at her.

"Because he promised me," Rachel said. "And brave men don't go down on their promises,"

"Hello! He's Karasu!" Yusuke told her.

"Hello, I'm not an idiot!" Rachel snapped back.

"Come on, enough of that," Naia hissed.

"Sumimasen," They said at the same time.

Tsunaia rolled her eyes and the trio sped up toward the stadium.


	45. Switch

Switch

Tsunaia got to the judges' box and could smell the blood and terror even before she reached it. They had decided she would go in through the window, since Brianna was chained to the wall, and Yusuke and Rachel would go in through the door. That's what she was doing now.

The Water Demoness took out a plain pebble from a smaller pouch on her pack and aimed to flick it at the window. First, though, before she shot, she used the rain and floated with it as she went to grab Karasu's attention. She smirked when he did see her and he scowled. She flicked the pebble at him, adding her ki to it.

The glass shattered and she saw the pebble embed itself in Karasu's shoulder, "Hey, Crow, why don't we play for a bit?" she smiled darkly.

Karasu glared, "Very well then, even though I wasn't expecting you."

She beckoned to him with her finger and floated to the roof, making damn sure he followed. Karasu followed her, unsuspecting, up to the roof.

Brianna had weakly seen this little exchange, and once he was gone she shifted to sit upright, careful of the bombs. "What the fucking hell is going on?" she whispered to herself.

The door opened and two blurs came out of now where. Rachel growled as she used her water to egg the bombs over to where she was and put up a barrier before anything could happen.

Yusuke used his Rei Gun to unchain her enough. Kurama will be able to break the cuffs later, but as long as she was free to move that's all that mattered. He picked her up and looked over. Rachel was about to move to the side to fallow when she felt something hit her in the leg. And she nearly screamed.

"Rachel!" Bria cried out, regretting it as soon as sound even came from her lips. She heard a gasp and a growl up on the roof and she felt tears start up in her ocean eyes, "Fuck…"

"Get out of here!" Rachel screamed.

Yusuke nodded and already was out the door with Bria in tow, "Come on, she can take care of herself." He promised her.

"So instead of me being chained you'll have Rachel in my stead?!" Bria shrieked in his face and tried to push out of his iron grasp, but then she saw a flash of water and the next thing either of them knew she and Yusuke were outside the stadium. Tsunaia had teleported them using her Element, like she had done with her Wind twice before.

Sobs escaped her lips, "God damn it all to fucking hell!" Bria screamed and used a weak dose of ki to blast herself out of Yusuke's arms, him letting go only out of shock, but before she hit the ground Naia caught her, putting her in her arms instead.

"I'm sorry, Bria." Yusuke bit his lip as he glanced up, "It was her idea……"

"Of course it was! Who else of all moronic people?!" Brianna cried out and then shut her eyes tight against sudden searing pain in her body from her own idiotic movements.

"We should go back to the hotel," Yusuke said softly, "And tell everyone before Karasu can."

Bria said nothing and Tsunaia teleported them once more, using the rain to speed faster to the said destination. Naia seeped Yusuke through the boys' window, dumping him there before going to the girls' room where Botan already had the window open.

Yusuke winced as he hit the ground, but he knew all to well what he had to do first. He looked at them.

"What. Just. Happened. _Yusuke_?" Hiei was the first out of all of them to speak. His complexion was ghost-white since he had felt Rachel's injury quite well.

"Don't yell at me, any of you. It was Rachel's plan, and I guess you could say it was a success," Yusuke replied, "Me, Naia, and Rachel went to the stadium, Naia distracted Karasu, Rachel was the decoy for the bombs, and I had to get Bria."

"Me, Bria, and Naia got out fine," Yusuke said biting his lip, "However, Rachel didn't. She's the captured one instead."

As if on cue, the room when ice-cold as Yukina opened the door. Needless to say, she was pissed off.

Yusuke sighed, "I know Yukina. I'm sorry." He told her, "And I know its not gonna cut it."

"Very good," Yukina said her voice careful as the room gained its normal temperature back very slowly. She only did it because of her brother, however, who was staring at her in utter disbelief, "I'm not angry about the plan, I understand it. I'm angry because you made a promise and broke it."

"I understand," Yusuke said looking at Yukina.

Suddenly, the room went warm again. Yukina had been startled out of her concentration as she felt a calm hand on her shoulder. Touya had sensed her anger and come to try and stop it. Reluctantly, after Touya had whispered something to her, the Ice Maiden backed out of the room with one final glare at Yusuke. She bowed in apology to the others in the room before the door closed completely.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Kuwabara was the one to break the silence.

Yusuke nodded, "Its best if you didn't."

Kurama sighed and then stood up, "I'm going to see if Naia needs help with the healing."

"Oh, right, she still has the cuffs on," Yusuke told him.

"Alright."

"I'm coming, too," Kuronue said immediately.

Kurama rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he and Kuronue walked out of the room to go to the girls.

Shizuru was the one who opened the door, "Come on in, guys," she urged and held the door for them.

Kurama and Kuronue walked in and Kurama walked over to Naia and Bria and smiled softly, "Need help?" He asked Naia.

Tsunaia was using her special bottles with Phoenix Tears and some other sort of liquid that was chlorine colored, "Not in wound healing, no," she answered. She had a frown on her face, though, "It was really bad, Kurama…" she said, "When I used the liquid that heals broken bones and such…she…didn't even flinch…"

Kurama frowned and then looked over at Bria. "She's in shock…" He whispered, "Want me to get the cuffs off of her?" He asked.

"That would help…but there's crusted and fresh blood both, so I fear she's cut her wrists while struggling…"

Kurama carefully made a plant and started picking at the locks; soon enough, her hands were free.

Naia saw Brianna's hands twitch and flex. She was awake, then, just had her eyes shut. "I though you were out-cold," the Water elemental commented.

"I hurt to fucking bad…" Bria hissed in response.

Kurama's lips curved and he gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "At least you're alive."

"Physically, maybe..." Bria said quietly, "I'm too numb emotionally to know if I am or not, however…besides the anger, hurt, and betrayal," Her eyes opened slightly, but they only had a dim light in them.

"I can understand about the hurt and the anger, but betrayal?" Kurama blinked.

Tsunaia flinched, "You're not one to hold grudges, are you?" she asked softly.

"No, Tsunaia, I'm not," Bria answered first, then said, "But now I'm making an exception. I'm going to take Rachel's role and rant at her for her stupidity, and I'm not talking to Yusuke for a couple days."

Kurama frowned and then sighed, "I can understand that."

Bria reached up and touched his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "Are you thinking I didn't want to come back to you?" she asked, "That's what I'm taking the meaning of your frown to be…"

"I know you wanted to come back, it just wasn't they way you thought it was going to happen," Kurama said, "I admit though, your friend, sister may I say, is a little bit idiotic to jump to things, but at least she thought she had a plan."

"It's common to underestimate," Kurama continued, "So you shouldn't really be too hard on them."

"I didn't want my place there to be switched with her, though…" Brianna said. She moved her hand from his cheek and then saw the smudge of blood left in its place, "Sorry…"

"I don't think that was her idea," Kurama said, "But then again, she is a future changer instead of the past changer like you. Even if she is a little bit irresponsible…"

"Irresponsible is the understatement of the day," Bria replied without any humor.

Kurama chuckled and then said, "Get some rest, Bri," He said softly, "You need it."

Bria's eyes widened in terror as she saw him move to leave and she gripped at his fighting outfit quickly; she saw it was similar to the one he had used in his past match with Karasu and gripped it even tighter, "Don't you dare leave…" she hissed, her ocean eyes pleading.

Kurama blinked and then said, "Alright," he gently sat himself down again.

"I don't want to rest, anyway," Bria added stubbornly. She then saw the Bat who'd been off to the side, watching with highly amused eyes, "What's you're reason for joining us here? In this room, i mean," she asked, blinking at him.

"No reason," Kuronue shrugged, "Just wanted to see how ya were doing."

"Interesting, seeing how you know zero of me, I'm curious as to why /you/ would be concerned," Bria raised a skeptical eyebrow. Questioning one's reason to see if you were concerned was usually a big offence/mistake. However, this was one part about her that she hated most; the questioning, disbelieving part.

Kuronue shrugged. "Kurama's my friend. I'd worry about him. Same with you. You're Kurama's lover, I worry about you too."

"I thank you, then. I'm also glad you didn't start fuming because I questioned you…most would have…" She looked away, ashamed of that fact.

"I'm used to having girls question me…" Kuronue shrugged, "All part of the work."

"That was fifty years ago." Kurama looked at him, "I highly doubt that you went with any girls after then."

Kuronue laughed, "Caught me."

Brianna actually let out a laugh, "Be a bit more romantic, and maybe you would gain girls easier and maybe not lose them so quick, either," she told him.

Kuronue laughed but said nothing. "Cya," He waved as he walked out the door.

Bria frowned and snorted, "Fine the, be that way," she hissed at his back. She winced at the acid in her own words and put her hand lightly over her mouth, frowning deeply.

"He's embarrassed," Kurama sighed, "Shy, really. Never been good with girls," He clarified, "So, he stays quiet because he doesn't know what to do."

"Maybe he should take a few pointers from you, or have you already tried that?" Bria asked.

"Trust me, he screws up." Kurama said, "I guess he just needs to be in a situation. That's all."

"What kind of situation?" Brianna inquired. She glanced at Naia who had been cleaning the blood off her. The Water elemental stood now and went off to who knew where.

"Like when he's alone with the girl, and there's no one to turn to," Kurama replied, "I think he does better."

Bria looked thoughtful, "Alright." she shifted to try and sit up and winced. Naia had seemed to heal her up without making scars, which she was thankful for, but the pain still lingered.

"Oh no…not again…" Botan's pained voice said as she moved to remove the paper from the TV screen and pressed a button, "Karasu didn't take long to make another video," she said to the split pictures on the TV.

"I knew it," Bria hissed and ignored her pain as she sat up quicker, seeing a flashing red button. She leaned against Kurama, "Play it, Botan-chan," she said.

Botan bit her lip and they watched as she pressed the button, the image changing on the screen.


	46. A Dangerous Mind

A Dangerous Mind

Everyone saw Karasu step into the dim light once again. His eyes were livid, "I am not pleased that this has happened, but plans never go completely as wanted. So, I've made a new plan. It'll happen in its own time, though."

He showed Rachel now chained and bombs surrounding her. She was bloodied like Brianna had been, but she still seemed to have strength. She wasn't weak from a full night of waiting and bleeding. "Well, you all know how this goes, so enjoy." Music played and everyone tensed, waiting to hear what new damning song they would have to go through.

"Where did my body go the night that my soul gave in?

Fell from that high window, into burning skies

Where did my body go the night that my soul gave in?

Fell from that high window into God's eyes…" Rachel sang gently, "Answer me that question and you'll get the biggest kiss

You have been waiting for

For your whole life

Answer me that question and you'll get the biggest smile

You have been waiting for since you were a child

Where did my spirit go the night that my soul gave in?

Fell from that high stairwell into stranger's arms

Where did my spirit go the night that my soul gave in?

Fell from that high stairwell to sounds of alarms

Answer me that question and you'll get the biggest kiss

You have been waiting for

For your whole life

Answer me that question and you'll get the biggest smile

You have been waiting for since you were a child (x3)

When you were a child

Did you think about things

You thought in your lifetime

You'd never see

When you were a child

Did you think about monsters?

When you were a child

Did you think about things

You thought in your mind

Would be only bad dreams

Nightmares…truth-dares

What is this emptiness?

So deep inside my chest

Feels like it's poisonous

Won't disappear

Could this be history?

Trying to cradle me

If so her lessons are

Ephemeral at best…"

The song ended and Karasu came back out, "I'll see you all very soon. I don't expect you right away, but as soon as the other hanyou is able to walk, come on down." He said and the video cut, making the screen go back to the split image of the other rooms.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him myself!" Brianna cried out, tears streaming as she fell backwards on purpose, her hands over her eyes. "Rachel…why'd you do this?" she sobbed.

Kurama looked at her, "I'm guessing you can decipher music."

"If you want the message she gave us it's basically that she's telling us that she misses us. She wishes that she could change what was going to happen, and she regrets being caught, but she doesn't regret being friends with the Crow, and she's glad that I'm safe. She's telling Hiei that she loves him, and she misses him deeply…" Bria sat back up and ignored the spots and blurs she saw from getting up too fast and jumped to her feet, stumbling but stubbornly stayed upright.

"Are you sure you should come?" Kurama asked her.

"I thought I told you yesterday to stop asking stupid questions!" Brianna snapped at him. Her voice and actions held life, but her ocean eyes held none as she fought with her body to move to the door, stumbling all the while. "We've delayed the damned match for too long, let's get the hell out of here and go home," she said.

Kurama blinked at her, but said nothing as he stood up. "Alright, let's go then."

'God, i feel so empty except for anger and hurt...' Bria thought and tears kept carving paths down her cheeks. She got to the door and Shizuru opened the door, putting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at Kuwabara's eldest sister and gave a small, apologetic smile before heading out. She kept her face from being seen fully by Rinku, Chuu, and Shishi who she hadn't had a chance to even meet appropriately. Those three and the Shinobi were in the lobby already waiting for them all.

_'I feel pathetic…'_ Brianna sneered at herself.

"Lets get going then," Kuronue said as he looked at everyone before looking over at Bria. "Oh, and Windy," He smiled at her, "I doubt Water-chick's going to like your lecture."

Bria stared at him before gaining a smile, "Thanks." She told him, her smile a bit wider. Was that really all she needed to feel a bit better? Something as trivial as a nickname? She shook her head, chuckling.

"Let's head out!" Yusuke smirked. And they walked out of the hotel and toward the stadium.

---------

Karasu took Rachel down to the ground as soon as he felt his crowd approaching. He locked her ankles like he had Kurama way-back-when with the same eye-bomb on both, "Now, if I tell what my new plan is will you telepathically share it with anyone?" he asked the Water Cat.

"No." Rachel replied honestly, "I won't tell anyone."

Karasu patted her head, "I find it so easy to talk to you," he chuckled before he told her, "Well, of course you knew already I would at least a semi-remake of my match with Kurama," he said, "I didn't need you to be the one I captured, because it would piss off Hiei, not Kurama. That's another reason why i told you i wouldn't kill you," he laughed, "Hiei's formidable in his own right when he's angry, not weak at all...but Kurama's more ruthless when he's cold in more ways than one."

He played with her short hair, "But, you're useful at the moment because you sister will, unknowingly, be caught in my trap once more as soon as she does one of her gut-reactions. You see, those," He pointed to the traps, "Aren't just to hold you in place."

"They're to hurt me to make my sister go into a rage of nothing," Rachel replied.

"You're idiotic when it comes to most things, but stuff like this you're very smart on," Karasu chuckled his eyes amused.

"I can be smart when I wanna be." Rachel told him with a smile.

Karasu laughed, "True," he nodded.

"Do you still need me to do the last video?" Rachel questioned titling her head.

"No, it won't be a video, more like 'live'," the Crow answered, "But, don't make it a song to hint at what i just told you," he warned, "You're still half-human, and humans can be sneaky like that."

"Don't worry," Rachel replied, "I intend to have the song be for you."

Karasu blinked at her, then he shook his head, "Fine then," he told her and fiddled with a devise he had in his hand. It wasn't anything bad, just a nifty thing he'd been using for the song thing. Whisper the song in it and it'll play it. He held it to her mouth for her to do just that.

"A dangerous mind," She whispered softly.

The first note sounded and he hit pause, "This will be interesting," he mused as he watched the entrance and stood behind Rachel.

"Karasu-kun," Rachel spoke up.

"What, Rachel?" Karasu asked his voice soft. He hated that he liked it when she called him that, but didn't complain outright.

"Good luck." She replied, "With everything."

"I'll lose, I know that much, but thank you anyway," Karasu said.

"You could always take my advice, and change." Rachel said softly. "And I don't mean personality wise. I mean your path." She quickly corrected.

"My path…?" He looked down at her with an odd look, "Nice try, sweet, but you know me already. I'm one to take the darker path," he shook his head, "And I think I'd like to meet the other torturing-types of demons down in Hell," he added.

Rachel closed her eyes with a smile, "Alright." She replied. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Unfortunately," the Crow answered, "I only say that is because I've actually enjoyed my time with you." He held up a finger, "But don't let that give you any ideas," he warned. He saw the group just now entering. Only the Gang and Brianna took their past spots on their side while everyone else took the stands. "After you sing, sweet, I'm going to do something," he told her, "It'll piss your Lifebonded off in a way, as well as fuel the girl's rage, but it won't kill you. I think I'll call it…Kiss of Death. In your case, however, Kiss of Unconsciousness," He laughed very softly to himself.

Rachel's cheeks took on a tint pink and then shook her head amused, "The Kiss of Death huh?" She grinned. "Nice title." She glanced, "The guests are going to be pissed off if the show doesn't hurry up……Bria looks like she could tear through and start up a tornado."

"Nice," Karasu laughed out loud this time, "Welcome," he said to everyone, "Rachel here has one last song to sing, and then the fun begins," he said and hit the play button on his device.

Rachel took in a deep breath and started singing, "I'm searching for answers

cause something's not right.

I follow the signs,

I'm close to the fire.

I fear that soon you'll reveal

your dangerous mind.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.

I fear your smile and the promise inside.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.

I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.

I'm searching for answers

not questioned before.

The curse of awareness,

there's no peace of mind.

As your true colors show

a dangerous sign.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.

I see the truth that you've buried inside.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.

There is no mercy, just anger I find.

I just have to know, while I still have time.

Do I have to run, or hide away from you?

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.

I see the truth that you've buried inside.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.

There is no mercy, just anger I find."

She smiled faintly after the last words fell from her lips.

Karasu closed his eyes and blew the device up in his hand before walking around to face her, "Arigato, once again, Rachel," he took off his mask and looked at her, "You gave you gift to me," he whispered and brought his lips an inch away from hers, "And although it's not pleasant, I now give mine to you." He then kissed her.

Her plant green eyes widened, her lips went blue like she'd been in frigid water for too long, and she went as white as Brianna before her eyes slid closed. She heard a soft whisper of 'I'm sorry' from him before she screamed when the bombs went off on her legs. She heard Bria's thunderous cry of anger before she blacked out.


	47. Hell on Earth

Hell on Earth

"He just kissed her." Yusuke just blinked in disbelief, "One minute they were enemies the next he fucking kisses her?! Alright, maybe they weren't enemies, but god…"

Kurama growled as well. It wasn't the kiss that bugged him, but the fact that he hurt her in front of everyone.

They all watched as the Crow pulled away from Rachel, took a step back, and the bombs on her legs went off.

_That_ was when Hell on Earth started playing.

Brianna let out a thunderous cry of what could have been identified as a Tiger's Roar. She sprang forward, using her Speed of the Wind so no one could catch her. She saw all too late that Karasu moved to the side as she neared him, and she shifted her speed, knowing that no matter what she was now back in the Crow's grasp.

She grabbed her sister as she fell, skidded and turned as she stopped herself, and used her Teleportation to only turn Rachel to Wind. She sent her gently into the small row that was filled with just the girls of the crowd. Bria now braced herself for whatever was going to happen in this last half of the very quick minute.

"You're quick, but not quick enough." Karasu made a few bombs to surround her and didn't waste time to hit her with them.

Bria was able to dodge only a few, but they all hit her anyway. Screaming she fell to the ground, huddled in a ball. She felt Karasu come and pick her up by her hair and she gasped and hissed. A flash of a past lesson in Martial Arts went through her mind and she was able to swiftly turn and pin his arm behind his back.

Unfortunately, it only lasted a second because he bombed her side using his free hand and she was locked this time again his body in a different kind of hold. He had one hand on her neck, his other arm around her waist, holding her securely. "Damn…" she hissed under her breath. Well, no one could say she didn't try.

Kurama growled angrily and got into the ring, "Let her go." He hissed at the crow.

"I don't particularly want to," Karasu said darkly.

"She has nothing to do with this fight, as well as the other girl." Kurama growled as he took out his Rose Whip. "You made three enemies too many."

Brianna saw his Rose Whip and remembered her hair never even budged from it's high-n-tight ponytail, and so that meant her own rose was still there. She closed her eyes and felt that this realization was true. She focused and her own Whip formed around her hair like it had that one time for Kurama around and she snapped her head, whacking him in the face successfully. He didn't budge his grip, only tightened it, and she turned her Rose into a seed in her hair back before he could do any serious damage. "Damn you," she growled.

"I've been told that." He made a surrounding all around.

Kurama growled. Just the same trick like last time.

Karasu laughed and put a hand over the gash on his cheek, "About another minute or two, maybe," he mused. Then he saw Kurama's look, "Oh, no, not how long the fight will last," he assured.

Bria herself narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Then she figured it out all too late. A swift minute without any struggle made her go lax out of weakness.

"That," Karasu said triumphantly, "Is what I meant."

Kurama growled and glanced at the bombs. He took a seed out his pocket and kept it in his hands. He just needed to get toward Karasu and end it. But first he needed Bria out of the way.

"He's playing dirty!" Kuronue yelled, "Get him, Kura!"

"Shut up!" Kurama yelled back.

"Ah, ah, ah," Karasu smirked at the look on Kurama's face when he looked back, "Not that same trick. Yes, I wanted a remake, but not exactly. Let's make this more fun," he waved the hand he had kept around Bria's neck and the bombs around Kurama disappeared. Though, that didn't mean much.

"You're still surrounded, Kurama!" Tsunaia was the one to call out. Because of the rain, she could still feel that bombs were around the fox. She then felt one near her face and she leaned back again, then it vanished. "He can go to hell," she whispered with a snort.

Bria weakly lifted her head and told Kurama through their link, _**'Switch.'**_

Kurama nodded and made a smoke screen to switch himself into Youko. The silver fox just looked at the bombs interestedly, but did or said nothing. He took in the scent of the bombs even if there was rain, he was next to them, and mentally marked where they were.

"I'm glad to see you can switch forms freely now," Karasu commented.

Youko looked at him and then said, "I'm glad to see that I'll be the one to end the life you have."

"Nice response," Bria said to herself mostly.

Karasu laughed, "I certainly was, secretly, hoping you would."

"If you wanted to die, there were far more easier routes to take," Youko said as he eyed the bombs wearily, making sure that they didn't change.

"It's called 'Suicide by Demon'," Bria commented, "In his case, Suicide by Youko."

Youko blinked at the girl in the crow's arms. "I swear that's exactly what the Water Demoness would have said." He tensed, as he looked at the bombs again, _'Should I or not?'_

"She and I aren't only mirrors of one another," Bria chuckled weakly, "I _did_ catch on to a few of her traits." She felt a sudden shudder of pain as Karasu tightened his grip swiftly on her wounded body, "Ok, shutting up now…" she whispered.

Youko tensed again and this time flicked a few seeds at the bombs making them go off. He got out before all of them could enclose on him and growled as he quickly made the plant. If his idea was right…

Karasu saw what he was doing and as the same plant Youko had made in the past he dodged, carrying Brianna with him easily. He narrowed his eyes; _'Something is not ri…'_ his thought was cut short.

Youko came up behind him and gashed him at the neck making sure that he cut the major artery while he did so. While Karasu's grip was relaxed, he grabbed Bria and dragged her away slightly. He eyed him. Was it over?

_**'Make sure I don't come back…'**_

Bria gasped as she heard the Crows voice in her head.

"What's wrong?" Youko asked.

"This time I'll do what he wants…damn bastard…" Bria mumbled as she eyed Youko's plants which were standing at the ready. "Make them go away," she said and forced her body to stand.

Youko nodded and controlled the plants to come back to him and turned them back to seeds.

"He got his Suicide wish…he's physically dead now," Bria explained as she went over to the dead demon, cringing slightly. She saw his sprit and tensed. She knew she was the only one to see it besides Botan, and she held a hand out. She saw him freeze like the day before and this time she knew, "Air Lock," she whispered, then said, "Go to Hell, and stay there," with that, her hand flashed into a fist, destroying his spirit and she jumped back as a flame only she could see engulfed the shards of it as well as the body. There were only ashes left, and she sighed in relief.


	48. Kiss

Kiss

"Let's go to where Naia is and get patched up," Youko looked over at Bria, "We can see how your sister is doing."

"Whatever you say," Bria said and watched him as he came over to her. She smiled and reached up, kissing him full on the lips. She pulled away, "There, now I've kissed both of you," She giggled weakly.

Youko shook his head amused and said, "Come on," He gently ruffled her hair and pushed her slightly toward the stands.

"That was a bad idea…" Bria grumbled as she fell to her knees.

Youko bent down and gently grabbed her by the shoulders and below the knees as he made her lean back and picked her up effortlessly, "Or it was a very good idea."

Bria chuckled and leaned her body against his, "That works, too," she smiled.

They got to the stands and Youko gently put Bria down next to Naia and transformed back into Kurama, "Can't keep it up for very long."

"No problem, it was fun while it lasted," Brianna laughed softly and watched as Tsunaia healed her wounds again, "Sorry I'm making you use up your medical stuff," she said.

"It's perfectly alright," Naia grinned in reply.

"How's my sister?" Bria asked.

Naia frowned, "I have no idea what he did to her...I was able to heal her legs and the rest of the bombing wounds, but she still feels cold and…lifeless…" She held up her hands quickly, "She's not dead those. That's what's got me confused. It's a typical Kiss of Death that I've seen Vampires or any demon that can do it use, but this is entirely different."

Bria looked around, "Where is she?"

"Up in the judges' box, out of the rain," Tsunaia answered. "Hiei's with her, of course, and Yukina."

"Funny, how the Jaganshi siblings have taken a liking for her," Bria chuckled and stood.

"The rest of us will go back to the Temple," Botan said, "I'll leave a portal open in the judges' box for them, you, and Kurama to come through when you're ready."

Kurama looked up, "Thanks." He told her.

"Sure," Botan smiled and then everyone left, the portal closing behind them, leaving Bria and Kurama in the stands alone.

"Let's go," Kurama looked at Bria.

Brianna nodded and the two made their way to the Box. She stumbled after doing a jump to get inside, but was able to stay upright. She saw the place had been cleaned out and had almost no trace of the night or morning. She could smell a tang of her own blood and tears since she had been there longer, and the blood had had time to soak into the floor.

She rubbed her nose, narrowing her eyes, and walked over to the corner where her sister, Yukina, and Hiei were. "I think I know how to…cure her, if that's the word you want to use," she said.

Kurama blinked but looked at her, "How?" He asked before Hiei could open his mouth.

"I don't completely know," Bria rolled her eyes, "It's just an idea. Also called 'cliché'."

"If it works it doesn't matter," Hiei shook his head.

Yukina let out a small giggle. "I get what she's saying," she said, smiling, "Just kiss her. Put the small amount of life he took from her back."

"Well said, Yukina," Bria said with a laugh.

Hiei nodded and gently planted his lips over hers, giving her just a bit of his life energy along with it.

She felt warm…too warm…yet it was freezing! She moaned softly as she opened her eyes. They traveled from Hiei, to Yukina, to Kurama, and then to Bria. She bit her lip, nervously before turning away…ashamed.

Bria let out a whistle, "If your aura's weren't already mixed, they are now," she remarked and laughed. She then shook her head and went to her sister, brushing her short hair out of her eyes and made Rachel look at her, "I've already spent my anger, Rachel. I _was_ going to rant and rave, but I don't like that look you're making," she smiled gently and kissed her forehead, "Plus…although I'm a Cat, my grudge that I actually felt like holding onto has already dissolved and turning into the Wind I control."

"Its not you that I shamed," Rachel shook her head, "I mean, I hurt you, and I know my plan didn't work, but its not you I shamed."

"I know, but I felt like saying that anyway," Bria chuckled and helped Rachel sit up, "It's Karasu, right?"

Rachel shook her head again, "I knew that he was going to die, and I admit that I feel terrible that he did. But…" She shook her head, "But he's part of the reason."

"Tell, then," Bria said impatiently.

"He kissed me!" Rachel looked away, "I'm Lifebonded and taken, and I knew he was going to Kiss me, but I didn't do a damn thing to stop him."

"You _couldn't_ do anything, as well," Yukina was the one to say this.

Rachel didn't dare look. "I should have resisted, I should have told him no. But instead I took it as if I was a high school girl with a freaking crush."

Hiei huffed, "I can see why he did it, though…You're easy to talk to, and you did something to him. He wanted to repay you and at the same time continue with his plan in some way…"

"I'm sorry," Was the only thing that came out her mouth.

Hiei's only reply was to kiss her again.

Kurama smiled a bit. At least Hiei had enough sense not to knock Rachel's head in. "I hate to break up the little scene," he said and Rachel pulled away blushing, "But the portal?"

"Yeah, we should…um…leave." Rachel said quickly as she stood up wobbling a bit. Her head felt light.

Hiei kept her steady, "Careful," he said gently.

"Thanks," Rachel murmured.

Hiei nodded and they all went through the portal, leaving the island, hopefully for good, behind them.


End file.
